Breath of the Wind
by NeoMark
Summary: Before the calamity, before meeting her knight, on her 16th birthday, Zelda meets with an old enemy of Hyrule who takes an interest in her. He's a threat, but may be someone she finds a connection with.
1. Chapter 1: Birthday Morning

For most young ladies, turning 16 would be a glorious day. One would think that a princess would take some degree of joy on this day where they are closer to reach adulthood. On this day in Hyrule, the young princess Zelda is about to awaken, her green eyes will open to a new day. While she's not very vain, even she can't deny she's grown up a bit, her figure blossoming. Boys from Castle Town to Kakariko village have begun looking in her direction, especially since she's now of age for suitors to make their move. One would think she'd be ecstatic for this day to come, being closer to adulthood and finding a potential future husband who can support her and her kingdom. One would think she'd be eager to see her gifts and the party her father will likely throw for her. One would think she'd be happier than she is now…

Sadly, this is not the case.

While she doesn't hate her birthday, Zelda has never really enjoyed it as well as most believe she would. She's grateful for the gifts and good wishes people send her way, but it doesn't change one thing. Her one birthday wish she knows will never be granted… unless someone were to find the Triforce, but she had her doubts anyone could find it, let alone let her use it.

Her wish is for her mother to be alive.

She's not exactly on bad terms with her father, but the two aren't as close as one would expect. They love each other like any father and his only child would, but Zelda takes more from her late mother. This all starts from their looks, as she has her mother's hair and eye color. The only exception is her eyebrows, something she inherited from her father. Zelda was even named after her, as it was tradition in the Royal Family that the firstborn daughters are named Zelda. But it isn't just appearances and names that they share…

Like Zelda, her mother had a special power. Unlike her father, who wasn't a member of the royal family, her mother had an ability that has been passed down by the royal daughters. A power that Zelda herself as never really understood or witnessed, as her mother died when she was very little. Not even her mother's oldest friends have ever understood how the power worked. Because she is looking more and more like her late mother, her father has had difficulty speaking with her, especially since the two don't share the same interests.

The queen was very much a traditionalist and a confident woman who easily got along with everyone she knew. She had a great understanding of her ancestry, very outgoing and was respected even by rivaling kingdoms.

Conversely, the princess was a bit of an outcast in her ancestry by being more interested in researching ancient history than her traditions, while being a bit lacking in social skills and being afraid to really talk to new people. Because of this, many people whisper that despite her beauty, she was not a proper heir to the legacy of her family.

Waking up, her emerald eyes look at the ceiling. Taking a deep breath, inhaling deeply with her nose and a slow exhale through her mouth, Zelda sits up. Her long, messy but still beautiful golden hair draping behind her and over her shoulders, Zelda closes her eyes, trying to prepare herself for the day to come, at least trying to hope it will be a decent day.

"Happy birthday to me."

* * *

These lands were once called the Minish Woods, home to race that once served Hyrule in its infancy. But those days are long gone. These woods are home to wild animals, monsters, and a secluded cave that acts as a secret base of operations for a group of individuals.

While Hyrule is home to many races, one such race guards the royal family from the shadows. They are known as the Sheikah clan, recognized for their red eyes and silvery hair. Many outside of the castle fear them due to their tendency to remain in the shadows. Those closest, including people who respect the royal family of Hyrule, know they are not a threat. At least, most of them…

A long time ago, despite stopping a great calamity, the Sheikah were given two options: renounce their advancements that caused distrust, or leave Hyrule. Those that remained did so out of loyalty, those who didn't… chose another option. These Sheikah renounced the kingdom of Hyrule in favor of serving a great evil to take revenge for the discrimination. Taking a name of evil known in their history, they chose to call themselves the Yiga clan.

However, even amongst the Yiga themselves, there was in-fighting. Most of the Yiga clan were more interested in serving their dark master. Others were willing to believe that other evils in Hyrule were just as likely, if not more so, to succeed where "he" failed. During their research, only one evil name beside his was repeated in Hyrule's history. The research they found gave them an idea, someone they think will be their new master and bring the kingdom to ruin and recreate it in their favor. The cave they are in was also once home to a blade that slayed him, though the blade itself has corroded. With the pieces, they decide to use this to help them revive their new master, who went by one name…

Vaati…

* * *

 **Thank you for taking the time to read what is my first chapter of will hopefully be my first fanfiction.**

 **For those wondering, this is a prequel to _Breath of the Wild_ , so that kind of spoils that Zelda will be fine... relatively speaking.**

 **Thoughts and comments (aside from trolling) are welcome**


	2. Chapter 2: The Birthday Wish

Changing out of her white nightwear, Zelda knew she'd have to get out soon for breakfast. Since this was her day, her father allowed her to have whatever she wanted, save for fruitcake, for breakfast. Since this day was dedicated to her, Zelda decided to at least spend the day relaxing and just stay at the castle rather than go to any archaeological sites regarding these ancient Guardians or the Divine Beasts, mostly because she was eager for some fruitcake in the evening.

Now in her regal blue dress, Zelda decided to make her way to the dining room. Along the way, she walks past several soldiers-in-training on their morning march. Even though she knew how to get around the castle without going outside, she figured since it was a sunny day, she should get some fresh air along the way.

The soldiers marching donned their armor, complete with faceplates that concealed their identities. With this, Zelda couldn't know what they look like, not that she'd know any of them. With that said, one of the soldiers in the back took notice of her and slowly stopped marching to look back at her. It took her a moment but Zelda realized someone was behind her, looking at her. She turns to see this solider, only for him to panic and run off.

 _Why would he stop to look at me?_

She wondered this to herself. She figured two things: this young man thinks she's pretty or he thinks she's a failed inheritor like so many believe so. Regardless, she continued her way to get her food, as she was getting hungry.

The soldier hurries back to meet up with the rest, only for one of his teammates in the back, taller and bulkier than him, makes a quick jab. "Forget it, newbie, she couldn't notice you even if you had a sign point to you!" The solider just tilts his head downward.

"I know, Groose, I know..." he said quietly.

* * *

One member of the Yiga puts the shards of the sword into a bowl, another puts a dead non-Keese bat along with it. With that, a third walks to the bowl, beginning an odd motion with his hands, wiggling his fingers as he moves his arms in a circular motion. He begins to chant…

"Darkness awake, new life you will take; What died back then, will now live again…"

He repeats this. The other remaining Yiga, all 12 of them, sit together in front of him as he continues his ceremony. One of them, rather comically, takes out a banana because he's getting hungry.

After about another minute of this, a purple glow begins radiating from the bowl. The spellcaster stops his chant as the other members get up, curious what is going on.

The caster slowly looks over the bowl, curious if his plan worked…

A rush of dark smoke bursts from bowl, quickly filling the cave with this purple darkness. Since they wear masks with one red eye-like design, the Yiga do not fear inhaling hazardous smokes as much as one without masks. That said, some were curious just how this one small bowl could fill a cave that could fit 10 Lynel monsters along with beds for them, assuming they even sleep in beds.

After what felt like 2 minutes of darkness, the smoke finally clears…

One by one, each Yiga soldier looks up and sees something that takes them a moment to recognize they're all seeing the same thing.

Standing inside the bowl where the spellcaster conducted his ritual is what appears to be a man. A man at 5 foot and 10 inches, with a dark purple cape that is long enough that it reaches the ends of the bowl, slightly beneath when his knees are. He also had long, light-purple hair that reached his lower back, ending with a straightened end, as though his hair was just a long sheet of paper. If one took a moment to look closer, they noticed he has pointed ears that all Hylians, even the royal family, had. The one difference is they noticed they were a pale lavender color.

After what felt like a second of just staring at the stranger, only the spellcaster himself had a reaction.

"Who are you? Identify yourself!"

With that, the Yiga soldier takes out a sickle and aims his weapon as a threat. Without warning, the man was suddenly pushed away by a burst of wind. Since they were in a cave, the rest of the Yiga question what happened. With that, a brief giggle could be heard from this mysterious man.

He then turns his head around. This man had a face that would make any woman fall to his feet, even if his skin was the same pale lavender as his ears, and the ruby red eyes he possesses. Another feature that adds to his good looks is a bang of his hair covering above his right eye. One feature that felt like the only flaw was what appeared to be a T-shaped tattoo under his left eye. With a smirk on his face, he completes turning around, showing his has a baggy, dark purple shirt with sleeves that goes past his hands along with baggy red-orange pants.

He now takes a step out, revealing his odd sandal-like footwear. Confidently, he strides up to the Yiga, who are taken aback by this mystery man. Upon reaching those in the center, he bends down and looks to them curiously, raising one eyebrow.

He finally speaks.

"I'm pretty sure your symbol is upside down".

"It is not!" One of them shouted. "We of the Yiga clan have renounced our Sheikah culture in favor of serving the forces of darkness!"

"Yiga?" The lavender man says. "Interesting… who exactly are you?"

"We just said, we're- wait!" another spoke. "Who are you?!"

"I'm-" he stops himself. "… not sure."

"I know who you are!" The spellcaster knocked down earlier spoke as he gets up. Everyone else in the room looks back to see him. "You are Vaati, the wind mage! I read you were once a human-like being from a forgotten race before your transformation!"

"V-Vaati?" The purple man says. With that, he closes his eyes and winces, with flashes going through his mind.

 _Ezlo…_

 _Mage's cap…_

 _Light Force…_

 _Princess Zelda…_

 _Four Sword…_

 _Princess Zelda…_

 _Palace of Winds…_

 _Princess Zelda…_

 _Maidens…_

 _Princess Zelda…_

 _Ganon…_

 _Death…_

 _Princess Zelda…_

 _Princess Zelda…_

 _Princess Zelda._

"I _remember_ ".

* * *

After finishing her admittedly delicious breakfast, Zelda was ready to return to her study, only for her to get a sudden surprise.

"Your grace!"

Zelda looks up and sees an old friend, one who has been like a big sister to her.

"Impa!" she greeted.

At 6 feet, Impa is the head of the Sheikah guard of the castle and always treated the princess like a little sister, as the queen looked after Impa and her sister since their mother's passing. "Happy birthday, Princess Zelda." It wasn't common to see Impa smile as widely as he is now, but this was a special day.

"Thank you." Zelda responded. It was this moment she noticed Impa was holding a small place, with a slice of something noticeable. It was Zelda's favorite food, fruitcake. "Is that… for me?"

"Well, let's see…" Impa pretends to be in thought. "It's your birthday and we're in the dining room… it's most definitely for Groose!" She quipped.

"Ick!" the princess responded. Groose was a solider-in-training for 2 years, he made his attraction to the princess obvious. She did not return his affections, as he was a pompous idiot and a bully.

"Still not interested in him, I see." Impa noted, before putting the plate on table. "You know, now that you're 16, now men will try and court you. Groose might seize having a beautiful bride that comes with a throne. He's probably coming up with how many kids he can get away with calling Groose Jr."

"Personally…" Zelda quickly retorted. "I'd rather have children with a dog. At least there'd be more of an intellect". Impa chuckled. "I thank you for bringing me this, though you know father doesn't want me to eat anything sweet until tonight's party".

"Your father won't be back until the afternoon, he's taking care of business near Hateno Village that may or may not involve a gift for you" Impa responded. "Besides, what he doesn't know won't get either of us in trouble".

With that, Zelda decides to take the fruitcake, noticing a candle on it.

"I know your proper cake will have candles too, but it wouldn't hurt to have a second wish today".

"Thank you, Impa." Zelda smiles and decided to think over a second wish.

It's absurd to think a birthday wish could come true, but then again, she lives in a world where humanoid bird and fish people were their allies. She figured it wouldn't hurt. She quickly remembered Impa reminding her about suitors. Though he'd never consider a relationship with Groose, much less starting a family with such a boorish fool, there was a desire for companionship she often ignored in favor of her research. When she wasn't studying or trying to unlock her family's hidden magic, she did occasionally think about romance. At least once in someone's life, they'd think about the idea of finding love before either giving up or taking a chance. She thought about what kind of man she'd want. She most certainly wanted a man, her research led her to conclude women do not catch her fancy. But it wasn't just a handsome face she wanted, though that was admittedly a nice addition. She wanted someone who could see past her royal status, but also understand the pressures the world puts on her. Not just becoming the future queen and living to provide heirs to her throne, but being the heir to the power to combat their darkness of the calamity. Someone she could confide in, share secrets with, admit her feelings on how everyone puts enormous pressure on her while she doesn't want to let anyone down. She wanted someone who could understand her and relate to her…

She then blew out the candle.


	3. Chapter 3: The Party Begins

Though the sight of a Yiga clansmen is a cause of alarm in Castle Town, many Sheikah and half-Sheikah who live there have decided to leave their costumes outside to avoid suspicion. That way, they can spy on the idiotic family that runs the kingdom. One of the Yiga involved in the revival of Vaati lives there, and is aware of the big party being planned for Princess Zelda's 16th birthday party. While he dislikes the royal family, he at least likes their parties for the food served, though he'd never admit this to his friends. They figured tonight would be the best night to make their move on Hyrule's leaders and their new master would be the key to make it happen.

But right now, he's not so sure about this Vaati.

"Are you… sure you remember?" This same crimson ninja asks.

"Yes, positive." Vaati said confidently, though the rest of his words sound less confident. "Well, _mostly._ Bits and pieces are missing but I got most of it."

"So, who are you exactly?"

"I am Vaati, formerly a member of the Minish. You knew us as the Picori."

"The Picori?" a larger, more muscular member questioned before looking up and down the mage. "Kind of tall."

Vaati has a slight annoyed look. "I _obviously_ took on the form of a hylian… though my skintone is still the same." He says this while looking at his hands, noticing their lavender coloring. "I tried to steal power from the princess of Hyrule from that era… but I was destroyed."

"Destroyed? But your legend continued long after that event…"

"I'm not sure why I came back to life… or who did it. I probably have my old friend Ezlo to thank for it." Vaati suspected someone from his past may have had a hand in some attempt at redemption. It obviously didn't work out, as Vaati continues explaining. "However, my resurrection was clearly not perfect. For some reason, my interest in one girl for her power became devolved into a desire for women in general… Mind you, I'm not against women, I'm certainly interested in them, but I wanted POWER".

"Speaking of women, there is a reason we've revived you…"

"Really?" Vaati questions.

"There is a Princess Zelda in this era, as well." The sorcerer who revived him said, causing Vaati to look back. Tonight is her birthday, and chances are the people of Hyrule have forgotten what your true form looks like." Vaati remembered that since his battle with that young man whose name escapes him, he took the form of a creature resembling a bat. This was the first time he's taken on his Hylian transformation in ages. He doesn't even remember if he can return to his original form, but he doesn't really mind this. "We of the Yiga have renounced Hyrule to serve the forces of darkness. Most of us believed the great king of evil would be the one to make a new world, but we are of a splinter group who believe that you could be that new ruler. You could enter the castle during the party and take your vengeance!"

"Hmm…" Vaati then stroke his chin. "Maybe… when does the birthday party take place? And how will I know this new Zelda when I see her?"

* * *

After a day of study, taking a brief nap and a decent lunch, Zelda decided it's time to get ready for her party. She decided to take a nice bath. Since she is a princess, she has at least 3 copies of her dress, one ready to replace the next when she's done. With a large tub filled with hot water, Zelda stepped in complete naked, letting the water and soap she added cover her. At first, she scrubbed her body, but then she started to let her mind wander. After 5 minutes, she instead chose to lay on her belly, her arms on the edge of the tub as she rested her chin on her folded arms.

 _It's my birthday, so why am I not as joyous as I should be?_ She wondered this to herself. She knew the answer, because this was the year her mother fully mastered the powers she unlocked when she was 12. These are the same powers she herself has failed to even awaken. She spent more of her time studying ancient history and foreign cultures, which caused many people to think her only a pretty face on a failure of a princess. All because she couldn't awaken a power only her mother knew about.

But there was another reason for her mood. This was the year her mother met a man named Rhoam Bosphoramus, a wealthy young diplomat who helped Hyrule establish peace during a brief civil war between the Rito and Zora, not to mention taught the future queen much about the world outside of Hyrule that he occasionally visited. This man became her father. It was from him Zelda inherited the not-so-appealing eyebrows that people think is the only part of her that clashes with her beauty.

But the point being is that he mother did meet someone, someone she soon fell in love with. Someone who, based on what her father and her honorary aunt Urbosa said, was someone she felt connected with because he was someone that she felt understood her and could relate with her. Even if it wasn't romantic, that was a companionship she herself felt she needed. While Urbosa, Impa and Purah were close friends, she wanted to find another, one who saw the parts of her she hid, even from them. The parts with the lack of self-esteem, the enormous pressure and the feelings of inadequacy that would downplay around them to fear them worrying too much.

After finishing her bath, Zelda got dressed and began making her way into the ballroom. There she began seeing several people, already talking and drinking the hopefully non-alcoholic beverages.

Maybe tonight would be a good chance to meet someone nice.

"Hey, Princess!"

Then again…

Sighing, Zelda turned around and put on a fake smile. "Hello Groose."

The large, bulky soldier-in-training caught up with her. Since this was a party, he was no longer in his armor. Instead, he was wearing some kind of dark green coat with a yellow-green, rather ugly looking button-up vest underneath with a pair of pants with the same atrocious coloring. His black belt and brown boots didn't help with the ugly coloring. He still hasn't changed his dark red hair out of that ridiculous styling of the front being curved like a saber.

"So, uh, happy birthday and all that…" Groose says, clearly trying to sound confident and suave, even though he's standing stiffly with his shoulders raised. "Will you dance with me… later… during music? I mean, a lovely person like you deserve to dance with someone as equally amazing!"

"Oh… um…" Zelda is trying too hard to find an excuse. "I'm not sure what to say…" She quickly thinks to herself: _Except sorry Groose, but you're an annoying jerk. I saw how you rudely hit on that ranch girl during her visit last week_. "Sadly, I think I may need to spend time with my father first... so- "With that, Zelda quickly walks away to the throne, where her father sits, leaving a confused Groose standing there.

"Ugh, I'm such an idiot!" Groose says to himself as he hunches in irritation. "Don't ask! Just say that she should dance with me because I'm equally amazing!" Groose immediately storms to a nearby table serving food, where he shoves a man out of his way and begins stuff his face with steak and potato wedges.

"Excuse me!" Groose looks to his left to see the man he shoved. This man appears to be of Sheikah descent with his silvery hair and tan skin. Groose thinks to himself he must be half-Sheikah, as he has dark blue eyes instead of red. "How dare you act so rudely to me!" Groose only snorts in response as he keeps eating. The Sheikah tries to calm down. "Okay, clearly we've gotten off on the wrong foot. I'm Osfala, soon to be poet here at the castle." Osfala then takes out his hand in an effort to shake Groose's hand. Groose ignores him and keeps stuffing his face. "I'm also planning to get close with our princess, she deserves someone elegant and of higher class…"

This catches Groose's attention, but not in a good way. He now takes a look at Osfala, seeing him in some ridiculous looking yellow robe. _Some fancy wimp thinks he can take her from me?_ He thinks this before turning to face him and speaks as though challenging him. "I'm Groose! Future greatest knight of Hyrule and soon to catch her attention because of how amazing I am!"

With this, the two young men being to glare at each other. After several seconds, Osfala walks away, Groose continuing his gluttonous behavior. Both whisper their opinion on each other once they were out of hearing distance.

"Oaf."

"Wimp."

* * *

Outside, one soldier remained outside, acting as security to make sure no trouble occurred outside as people entered through the castle doors. The same soldier who earlier stared at the princess. While welcoming guests and letting people staff in, he would occasionally look up to the castle. He can't help but remember his brief meeting with the princess, if running away when she was aware of his presence as a meeting. His own 16th birthday was two months ago and he noticed the sort of sadness in Zelda's eyes despite her smile. He too lost his mother, albeit he wasn't as young as Zelda was at the time. He still had fond memories of her and wished she were still alive. He would have liked to say _I know how you feel_ , but knew how improper it would be. For now, he was waiting for his shift to be up so that he could return to his barracks, or maybe even see how the party is going, if just to see the princess again. He couldn't help it, she's beautiful but he could tell something in her wasn't right even if he was not allowed to overstep his boundaries.

"Okay rookie…" a voice catches his attention. The soldier notices another in their armored uniform coming for him. "Your shift is up, you're free to head back up. Have a good night."

The young rookie nods in agreement. "Thank you." He says quietly. He then turns and begins to walk, only for someone to bump into him. "Oh! I'm sorry!"

"No, it's alright."

The soldier notices he knocked into someone rather unusual looking. He wore a strange, dark purple shirt with a cape of an even darker shade. He also had red, baggy pants and dark boots. He also sees to have dark purple wristbands that go up to his knuckles.

But what catches his attention more, is that the man has lavender skin.

"You know it's impolite to stare, right?" Vaati says.

"Oh, right… sorry! Again!" The soldier panics and begins returning to the castle.

Vaati now looks up and sees the castle. Much more beautiful than the one of his time. He wondered if its princess will also qualify. He smirked at this thought.

* * *

"People of Hyrule!" Leader of the Royal Guard spoke out loud. "Today we celebrate the birthday of our beloved princess of the kingdom, Zelda! Now, I give you her father, King Rhoam."

The people applaud their king. King Rhoam now stands up and takes a deep breath.

"I thank you for coming. It means the world to me that you all wish to celebrate my daughter turning another year older." He spoke so gratefully. "My only regret is that her mother, our queen, the love of my life…" he pauses for a moment, looking very saddened to speak of her. "… isn't here, but I believe she would be more than happy to see our little girl grow up."

Another applause happens. However, much to his irritation, some appear to be applauding sarcastically. No doubt those who see Zelda as unfit to be of royal blood due to her power not manifesting. As much as he would like his daughter to prove them wrong and pray at the springs again, this was a day for her celebration.

"Now please, enjoy the festivities!"

With that, they all resume their feasting, talking and some dancing to the band. As this goes on, Zelda gets up from her seat, to stand next to her father. After a moment, Zelda looks to her father, wondering if she should say something. But what could she say to him? She was deep in thought.

"Hello daughter."

This catches her attention.

"M-me?"

"You _are_ the only daughter I have."

That actually got a small chuckle out of her. Rhoam is not known for a sense of humor, but this was a welcome out-of-character moment.

"Um… hello father."

"You look beautiful."

"Thank you, you too." It takes her a moment to recognize what she said. "I-I mean you look nice!"

Her father chuckled. "Thank you. You know, since it's your birthday, why not have some fun? Go out, dance, eat, talk with people. You'll never know, you may make some new friends."

"I… will attempt to do such a thing."

Reluctantly, Zelda walks away from her father. She has a small smile, seeing her father actually not giving her stress for not unlocking her power. Good, she never felt happy to just stand in a spring for hours on end. She once got a fever because of it, though in her father's defense, he never said he wanted her to stay until nightfall and had her remain in bed for weeks. Regardless, she never felt like her father approved of her scholarly pursuits, studying history, biology, medicine and other fields. This is because her ancestors still took time to understand their powers and were involved in other areas and responsibilities that involved learning about those same powers.

 _So, what is wrong with me?_

This thought caused her smile to falter, though not as much when she noticed both Groose and Osfala standing in her path, both smiling widely.

"Princess!" The both shouted before sending a quick glare at each other.

She knew them both well. Osfala was in some ways the anti-Groose. Scrawny, well groomed, not a fighter, intelligent. This did not make him a better catch, they were both unpleasant in their own ways. Osfala had an ego about his high status as a half-Sheikah who thought his Hylian father saved his mother from a life of meaninglessness. Even though she didn't know his mother, Zelda knew this was untrue, she knew from Impa that she was rather unhappy with the marriage she took because she misunderstood her lover's true personality as a mannerless fool. It was too late to divorce once Osfala was born. Both were older than her by 2 years, but they both had the equal amount of affection she gave, as in none. Still she chose to try and be polite. "Yes?"

"I- " they said in unison. The what followed was Groose and Osfala speaking different words that complete the question.

"was…"

"hoping…"

"you…"

"would…"

"dance…"

"with…"

"ME!" Once again in unison.

"Oh… um…" She has nervous look. She'd love to spell it out for them she had no interest in them because of how unpleasant they both are, but new she had to have manners. "I apologize, but…" she sees the table. "I'm rather hungry!" She quickly walks away, leaving the bewildered men to glare at each other, blaming each other for her leaving.

She wasn't entirely lying about her being hungry, but she was secretly wishing she had enough room in her figure to eat until everyone left in hopes the two would leave. She then spots her beloved fruitcake and decides to take slice.

 _Interesting_. Vaati though to himself as he looked around, admitting the scenery was lovely. Now he's not sure if he should destroy the castle when takes over or make it match his own dark aesthetic, since he's sure it will not look as elegantly. Those Yiga would just drape it with their symbol and ridiculous looking frog statues. He found them and their obsession with bananas to be laughable, but at least they gave him a new outfit, matching his own but now a bit more up-to-date. A shame they haven't made him a hat to match his old one. Even though he knew he didn't need it, he just felt naked without one. Regardless, he figured he should make his presence known to the kingdom that has likely forgotten him, but first thought he should at least terrify the royal family as a show of how he's not to be trifled with. But then Vaati remembered something when he smells something good. _Oh, that's right, I have not eaten in about 10,000 years_.

Vaati walks over to the table and sees enormous amounts of food. He didn't see the princess at the throne just now, figuring she must be dancing with some prince or knight. He'll just introduce himself once he's gotten something in his belly. He then noticed something rather tasty looking, fruitcake. Walking over he decides to take a slice.

Zelda arrives and takes out her hand to get a slice onto a smaller plate.

Vaati arrives and takes out his hand to get a slice onto a smaller plate.

Their hands almost touch, pausing as the two look up to each other.

* * *

 **So our leading princess and the story's Big Bad have met in a sort of Meet Cute kind of fashion. What will happen next?**

 **Also, shout out to my first like and follow. Thanks.**


	4. Chapter 4: Meeting of Light and Dark

Vaati remembered the princesses of the past, though even he admits his memories of them were a bit fuzzy. The first was a light blonde. He had no interest in her as a man and woman would be in each other. He only wanted the power locked away inside her. The second was a blonde, or a readhead, he wasn't sure. She was likely a blonde. At the time, he was under the influence of his clearly poorly done resurrection, wanting a bride in this girl. He recalled another princess who looked the same, but he doesn't remember if he wanted a bride or just pretty prize. But the point was that they were children. At best, the oldest was likely 12.

This Zelda, on the other hand, was no child. At 5 foot and 8 inches, this Zelda was a young woman. Her chest and hips show she's clearly grown up. Her hair was blonde, and he had to admit he may actually have a small soft spot for blonde women. But what caught his attention more than anything else was her eyes, they weren't the blue of her ancestors. They were green, they reminded him of the lovely forest he lived in. This Zelda wasn't the cute little girls of the past, she was… _beautiful_.

* * *

Zelda knows better than to just fall for a pretty face. She is smart enough to not be entranced by good looks. That said, this man was rather handsome. His hair seemed rather well groomed, straight with the hair even going over his shoulders rather neatly. His bangs covering his right eye in a way that partially obscured his vision but somehow worked for him. She was so caught up in how he looked that only now does she notice somethings off about him. His hair was purple, his skin was lavender and his eyes were ruby red. That last part she assumed was of Sheikah heritage, and the hair might have been dyed as that's apparently becoming a rage in Hateno Village. Though his skin's coloring was odd, but she had to admit it looked lovely on him.

She finally spoke to end the 10 seconds of silence between them.

"Hello…"

"Hi." Vaati spoke. He then remembered that he had to pretend to be polite. "Oh, um…" He did a quick bow before continuing. "I take it you are the princess Zelda, I was told it was your birthday so… happy birthday."

"Thank you… wait, if you did not know it was my birthday, why are you here? Mister…"

"Itaav…" Vaati came up with a fake identity before coming here. "I am Itaav. I was actually born in Hyrule but… I left a long a time ago. I returned for work related purposes." That technically wasn't lying. Physically speaking, Vaati figured he must be around 19, as his body likely still aged even when he transformed. He was much shorter when he changed. Granted his race didn't have the same age lengths as humans, so while he's physically 19, he might as well be 50.

"Really?" The curious princess asked. "What kind of work are you doing?"

"It's mostly history, which is my field of expertise."

Hearing this, Zelda gives off an excited gasp. "That too is my preferred field!" Realizing her sudden burst of joy, Zelda withdraws her excitement. "I apologize, it's just so rare to meet a fellow scholar these days who doesn't criticize me."

"For what? Your colleagues not ready to accept royalty?"

"No, more like some think I shouldn't be a scholar. Some believe I should follow only in the footsteps of my mother and her ancestors, despite that they too did more." Zelda realizes she's getting too personal. "But anyway!" She brings up and once again puts on a smile. "I take it you wish to try the fruitcake? It's my favorite food."

She then takes the two smaller plates and puts a slice on each one.

"You should try it, it's delicious!"

Confused by her sudden joy at this dessert, Vaati decides to take his fork and the same time as the princess. They both take a smaller piece of the fruitcake and take a bite. Both of them then experience such a sweet and savory taste.

"This is quite delicious!"

"As I told you!" Zelda responds to her supposed new friend.

As they both eat their cake slices, Vaati takes another moment to oogle this Zelda while she's enjoying her snack. He can't help but admire how tall, slender and lovely this girl is. This causes some thoughts to form in his head. True he can just use his powers to combat Hyrule until it gives in, or he can take over in a different, slower but admittedly more fun way. One that involves this princess. Besides, not only is she beautiful, there's a sense of maturity, intelligence and dedication to what she loves that he can't help but admire and find attractive. This causes him to smirk.

"So." The lovely princess speaks, causing Vaati to drop his smirk so she didn't suspect anything. "What era of history are you specializing in?"

"The era of Hyrule's early days, before the days of the one known as Gan- "

" _Shh!_ " Zelda quickly takes her hand out and put her fingertips on Vaati's mouth. "Don't say his name, Itaav! My father has ordered no one to say it within these walls unless he himself says it first." She explains before lowering her hand.

"I apologize." Vaati can't help but like how it felt when her hand touched his face. "Anyway, I also studied a long-forgotten race known as The Minish. Your texts called them The Picori."

"Actually, the Royal Family is familiar with this mysterious race and we call them the Minish, while the rest of Hyrule knew them by their other alias. Though, I have doubts that such a race existed…"

"Oh, but they existed, Princess." Vaati had a slight feeling of being insulted. "There was a being during that time who posed a threat."

"Vaati?"

"You know of him?" He was delighted to hear her speak of him.

"His name comes up in some texts, but it didn't mention him being a Minish."

"There is some evidence he was indeed… _associated_ with them." Vaati didn't want to go any further, figuring he'd give away more information than he should. "They appeared around the same time some… _hero…_ " He felt liked he died again on the inside for saying that. "… defeated him with help from the Minish."

"I remember reading about a weapon at the time called the Four Sword. But little on where it came from."

"I have found information from text not found in Hyrule that they forged the very weapon."

"Then how did you- "

"Zelda!"

The princess hears a familiar female voice calling out to her. Turning around she sees an old family friend she knew she must greet.

"I must regret that I need to meet with an old friend. Perhaps we can discuss your findings later?"

"Indeed." Vaati gave a seemingly respectful bow.

"Farewell for now, Itaav." Zelda gives a smile before walking away. _Strange_ , she wondered to herself. _I don't think I've ever had a conversation with another male my age for that long before without wanting to get away. Then again, he's not insufferable like two in particular._ Fortunately, she makes it to her friend before those two spot her. "Hello, Urbosa."

"Greetings, little bird." Said this tall Gerudo woman. This beautiful but intimidating warrior woman, the Gerudo chief, was the queen's oldest and most dear friend. She was like a second mother to the princess, even if Urbosa herself has been a mother for the past 6 years. Her own daughter is off doing important training out of Hyrule. "Who were you speaking to?"

"Oh, just some visiting scholar named Itaav. But how are you?"

"Oh, just thrilled to spend some time away from home, since my daughter won't be back for another two years and my darling dimwit of an arranged husband spending his time visiting family in Holodrum." Urbosa says as she takes a sip of what Zelda hope wasn't alcoholic. "Speaking of arranged- "

"My father has said nothing of such a thing." Zelda cut in. "He believes I should be doing my training and, once we deal with "the calamity" as he prefers calling it, only then will he really put any effort into finding someone who can aid me to provide him grandchildren."

"That's… some way of describing it." Urbosa noted a cynical tone in her voice.

"I apologize. Though my father is of higher spirits right now, I doubt it will remain for very long, especially when the party is over."

"I see…" Urbosa notices something else, behind Zelda. Something neither of them are fond of. "Speaking of men." She notes, looking displeased.

Zelda has an inkling of what she's saying. Dreading her fate, actually wishing the calamity were to happen right now to not deal with them, she turns around.

"Hi Princess! Ready to dance?!" The two of Groose and Osfala greet her.

Before a reluctant princess could answer, Urbosa gets between them, looking rather threateningly.

"Listen you two." She bends down to get closer to their eye level, as she was pretty fall. "The princess and I are conversing. Need I remind you that I am the chief of the Gerudo, a proud warrior race. Do you really wish to be so rude as to ignore me speaking to her?" That last part she wanted to make sure she sounded almost as terrifying as "the calamity" to them.

It worked, both of them looked ready to cry.

"Well… I guess you're really busy." Groose says, looking humorously afraid with his knees shaking.

"Indeed… we will be elsewhere." An equally terrified Osfala says before both turn and walk away as quickly as possible.

This leaves both ladies laughing heartily.

"That was wonderful, Urbosa. Thank you."

"It's a shame I have no son, not only would I raise him to have manners, I'd lie about him being your betrothed to get those two off you back for good."

"If he could scare them away, I'd wear a ring and marry him right now for real if I could!"

They laugh again.

* * *

It would be another hour into the party. Since those two were as far away from her as possible, Zelda wasn't complaining. Despite his better mood, Zelda hasn't really spoken to her father, afraid of ruining how he was behaving. Soon, since she has long since stop speaking to Urbosa, as well as the Goron Daruk, Zelda would speak with Mipha, the Zora princess. Zelda noticed Mipha looked a bit depressed.

"Are you alright, Mipha?"

"Oh, I'm so sorry, Princess Zelda. It's just that I was hoping I could come with a friend, but he said he would be busy with work. I don't think he'll make it, even though he said he wanted to."

"I see…" Zelda figured this friend was someone Mipha had feelings for.

"Your majesty!"

Speaking of having feelings for someone. In this case, negative feelings.

Exasperated, she only barely contains her annoyance with the two. "Yes, what is it?"

"Dance?" Both of them extend their arms out.

Losing all patience, Zelda darted her eyes around and noticed the man she knew as Itaav. He was standing at the edge of the room, sipping a drink.

"I apologize! But… I promised someone else a dance." She quickly gets behind Mipha, who she gives a light push towards Groose and Osfala. "However, Mipha, princess of the Zoras, has no one to dance without. Perhaps you two could be gentlemen?" With that she darts away, leaving the three together.

Before Mipha could answer.

"Sorry, but I don't dance with fish..." Groose said rudely before walking away.

"I'm afraid I have no interest in non-mammalian partners…" Osfala speaks disrespectfully doing the same.

Mipha, normally pretty docile, couldn't help but look rather insulted at this.

* * *

Vaati spent his time since talking to the princess walking around and observing. He overhears and has learned much about current events. Namely, some people think she isn't the princess they want. She hasn't unlocked her family's power. Whether it was the Light Force he wanted or the Triforce of Wisdom, he wasn't sure, but it gave him ideas. While he knew a way to take advantage of her through these anxieties, he also partially relates to her. He remembers pressure and expectations Ezlo and the other Minish gave him. Those were memories he wishes he forgot for good. He wouldn't mind showing Zelda the path he took to teach those who mocked her a lesson.

"Itaav!" Vaati hears his fake name, causing him to turn to see the princess coming to him. "Would you like to dance with me?" She asked politely.

This seems almost too good the be true. He was already finding this woman attractive and she's willing coming to him, asking him to dance.

"I… have no objections, I would like to." Vaati takes out his hand, allowing Zelda to pull him lightly to the dance floor.

* * *

 **So, another chapter.**

 **Zelda is unwittingly getting close to a villain. Vaati maybe growing more fond of this young woman he's planning on using.**

 **Also, Groose and Osfala are total bigots.**

 **So as you may have noticed, I'm using pre-existing characters rather than creating complete new ones from scratch.**

 **To that I say blame my love for the last good Spider-Man cartoon, The Spectacular Spider-Man. That series didn't create new characters, but used characters from different era and adaptations of the web slinger while still having its own identity.**

 **Anyway, please enjoy. Feel free to review.**


	5. Chapter 5: Dancing with Evil

They both make it the dance floor. As they do, a slow song starts playing. Zelda knew that she and her new friend would have to get physically close, but while she didn't want to give him the wrong idea, she does want to give it to Groose and Osfala. She learned how to dance, but never has done a slow dance with a man before, not even her father. She figured now is the best time to try, especially to avoid her less than appealing admirers.

"I should warn you, I have little experience in slow dancing. In fact, you're my first official partner."

"I see… fortunately I have as much practice, so I believe this will be a shared learning experience."

Smiling, Zelda takes one of his hands. Vaati slowly places his left hand on her hip as she places her own right hand on his shoulder. Since they now have the right way to hold each other, they decide to starts.

Only for them to move wrong. Vaati slowly turns to his right as Zelda goes to her left.

"Oh!" Zelda says. "I'm sorry!"

"No! I apologize!" Vaati uncharacteristically apologizes. He's not faking his flustered look, as he's never been this close to a woman who wanted him around. Admittedly, she didn't know who he really was, but this was still a rare moment. "Perhaps, we go counterclockwise?"

"I believe that could work."

With that, the two began dancing. Surprisingly well as both could tell.

Vaati took a moment to examine his partner when she wasn't looking, she would be looking around. Why he wasn't sure, nor did he care. This woman was lovely. He could take over the kingdom instantly and demand she be his, as was his plan despite the Yiga's hate for and her family since he cared not for their vendetta when it didn't suit him. He believed getting on her good side would be beneficial for the both of them. To have someone willingly want him, especially someone so… ideal. Not just in looks and status but in character. It's as if this Zelda was made for him. Though whenever she looked at him, he looked away, not certain why. Vaati mused to himself that this is probably what falling love feels like.

Zelda would give a quick look at her partner whenever he wasn't looking. This man was handsome, but she found speaking with him a different experience. He didn't come off as rude or pompous as Groose, nor was he as much a foppish imbecile as Osfala. The two did share a brief talk about history that she did find exciting, wishing to learn more about what he studied. That said, there something else she wanted to know, something she feared might be overstepping boundaries.

"I don't mean to prude into sensitive details but… why is your skin lavender?"

Vaati finally looked at her, into her eyes. He saw no malicious reasoning in those lovely emeralds. He figured there was no harm in speaking about it.

"I was born with it."

"Was it hereditary?"

"I wouldn't know. I was abandoned as a child."

Zelda looked horrified by that statement. Vaati knew he was giving away sensitive material, but using her sympathy to his advantage was too good an opportunity.

"I'm so sorry."

"Don't be. I've long since gotten over it. I was taken in by my mentor, Ezlo. He raised me, trained me, taught me everything I knew before I left."

"What happened?"

"We… didn't get along anymore." _That's one way to look at it._ "I left him, and Hyrule after a while. I was seen as different, an outcast, even before then. Not just for my skin, but also for my talents and skills. Some felt I was wasting my potential on other things." This was true to a degree. His people were peaceful, but Vaati was more interested in the evils of people's hearts. He wanted to explore that darkness and the power it could provide.

"I can relate. Despite my status, often people judge me for who I'm supposed to be, rather than who I am."

"I overheard people saying such things."

"It's wrong for people to judge us for who they want us to be. While I understand the importance of my task, sometimes the pressure is- "

"Unbearable? Like you want to do the opposite in hopes that it will prove them wrong to doubt you even though you know that what they want is technically right?"

This causes Zelda to look to her dance partner with eyes wide open in realization.

"Yes…"

Vaati didn't lie to her, he felt that way too. But his lust for power and the desire to be like the humans he coveted took over. Still, the way she looks at him was unlike what anyone else has.

Their eyes look into each other's.

His ruby eyes filled a sense of interest.

Her emerald eyes filled with hope and relief at his words.

It takes them a good few seconds to realize they've stopped dancing. Fortunately, another song is playing. Vaati releases her.

"Well, the song is over, princess. I believe I should- "

Suddenly, Zelda wraps her arms around Vaati's neck.

"Perhaps we should continue?" She smiles widely.

"Oh um…" He wanted to use this girl, but even he's a bit flustered by how close she's getting to him. "Very well."

This time, Vaati puts both of his hands on her hips. They continued their dance. As they did, this time both looked into each other's eyes.

* * *

As this went on, King Rhoam remained at his throne. Only now does he notice his daughter dancing, with a smile on her face. This was good, perhaps giving her some time of relief before the need to unlock her power could do her good. He knew he'd have to put more pressure on her, though he hated doing so despite how much they need her to do so, but he chose to not bother her about it as she had an actual smile, something she doesn't always do. This person she's dancing with must be having some effect on her. It's only now he notices who she's dancing with.

"Urbosa?" He calls out his wife's old friend, who wasn't that far off, taking a large drumstick to dine on.

"How may I help you, old friend?" Urbosa calls out as she arrives.

"Who is that man my daughter is dancing with?"

"She claims he's a scholar visiting Hyrule. What's wrong? Afraid your grandchildren will turn out purple?" She jests.

"What's his name?" He ignored the joke, feeling something wasn't right with this stranger getting close to his daughter.

"I believe she called him "Itaav". An odd name I'm sure."

"I don't recall inviting any scholars named Itaav." Urbosa drops her relaxed attitude, looking to the king, starting to be concerned for Zelda's sake. "And I would know if anyone brought him as a guest, since they would have to report a plus one upon arrival."

They both look to each other in sudden fear.

"Can you ask around and see if anyone knows that man? But do it subtly?"

"Consider it done."

"I will keep an eye on them."

Urbosa takes off, ready to ask around. In the meantime, Rhoam observed this man dancing with his daughter. His skin does not concern him at all, for all he knew this man might have drunken a potion that altered it or he's of a race outside Hyrule. What concerns him is that something does not seem right with him, it could just be being an overprotective dad, or a genuine feeling of dread. He knew his daughter wouldn't approve him interfering in what may be a potential romance before it begins, since her mother was this age when they met. He also knew he shouldn't discourage her love for research and studies, he did feel guilty for it, but the pressures he himself was going through couldn't let him sit well. Regardless of all that, he wouldn't keep his eyes off them.

At least before they showed up.

"Your majesty!"

The two of Groose and Osfala made themselves present to him. He knew them full well, his daughter complained about them constantly, almost as much as his discouragement and pressuring. He once considered threatening to marry her off to one of them to encourage her to do her training, but then he got to know why she didn't like them. Groose was physically strong, but pigheaded, rude, a bully and conceited. Osfala was wealthy, but also extremely pompous, obsessed with self-worth and very elitist. No, even he's not **that** desperate.

He's also not happy that they're blocking his view of his daughter and her partner.

"What is it you two?" He can barely contain his annoyance.

"So, since it's Zelda's birthday- " Groose started, but was cut off.

"Is there any plans for her to meet anyone?!" Osfala says excitedly. "Because I volunteer myself to- "

"Make myself presentable!" Groose cuts his rival off.

They continued to cut each other off, bringing up why they'd be perfect for the princess as suitors. Rhoam wasn't paying any attention to them. Even if he wasn't spying on his daughter, he has no plans for a suitor for her. Not only because of their preparations against "The Calamity", but Hyrule's royal family has always had a tradition of choosing their romantic partners and spouses on their own through their own intuition and wisdom, with the parents giving their opinion and potential blessing for marriage. He knew his daughter was intelligent in many ways in not just her studies, but he didn't trust this man. Finally, he got tired of these two idiots.

"Excuse me!" He snapped, finally shutting them up. "I have no plans for a potential suitor, any boyfriend she has will be of her own volition, now please… _LEAVE… ME… BE_." He made sure those words were loud enough for the two that they got the message to leave. Once they did, the dancing pair disappeared. Not good.

* * *

Zelda and Vaati weren't that far from the party. The two choose to walk out of the room brief to get some night air.

"Perhaps we should remain…"

"It's your birthday, you're allowed a moment of time away."

She admitted he was right. She decided to show him something interesting. "Allow me to show you something, Itaav." She decides to take his hand and guide him to their destination. "You might have seen it if you took the outside to reach the party."

"Sadly, I did not."

"Then you'll love it!" She smiled. "It's perhaps my favorite thing about living in this castle."

 _She lives in the most luxurious castle I've ever seen, with a library and a scenic view of most of the country. What could possible be the one "favorite" thing?_

* * *

The young soldier from earlier did consider going to the barracks. Then he decided to get some practice with his sword for the next hour and a half. Now satisfied, he realized he was getting hungry. He figured since the party was still going on, he could get some food. As he was about to reach the waterfall, he noticed something. That something being two figures, one being the princess, the other being the mystery man.

"So tell me- " He could hear the princess speaking. "Are you seeing anyone?"

This causes him to pause in his tracks.

"You just danced with me and now ask if I am taken?" The soldier then decides to hide behind a nearby pillar, not wanting to interrupt what may be something personal with his walking by. "Tell me, is this some secret test to find a future husband?" He quipped.

"Oh, no!" She chucked. "Just… curious." Her eyes dart quickly to her left. The soldier knew he shouldn't be staring, but he can't help but observe. He's not acting out of jealousy, despite his attraction to her he doesn't think himself as her soulmate or anything like that. He just wants to know what kind of person she appears to be on some kind of date with. "Anyway, do you see this waterfall?"

"Yes."

"Well, even the weather wishes me a happy birthday because tonight is a full moon."

"And?"

"Just wait…" She points up.

Vaati and the soldier do so as well. As if on cue, the cloud that covers the moon begins to move out of its way, showing a large and beautiful moon now shining its light towards them. The light shines on the waterfall, causing it to begin shining a great white that sparkles in the night. The soldier and Princess Zelda both look at this and find it beautiful. Vaati, on the other hand, is only mildly impressed. Only the soldier notices this since he's at an angle he can see them both. Zelda is too in awe of the sight to notice. Vaati plays along.

"It is an impressive sight."

"It's wonderful. It was always my mother's spot on these nights. It's where we spent our full moons together every month, where she and my father had their first k-"

She stops herself, realizing what she was going to say and hope she didn't give him any ideas.

"Anyway, I must apologize to you. I asked you to dance to avoid two men named Groose and Osfala. They're eager to compete for my affections but they're… not very appealing." She puts it mildly. "That's not to say I did not enjoy your company, because I did." She gives him a smile. "How long will you be remaining in Hyrule, Itaav?"

"Not sure yet, it may take some time. I wouldn't mind coming by more often. But you needn't apologize to me. I owe you one, for I did not bring you a gift of any kind."

"You needn't worry of such a thing." She smiles that he would say such a thing.

"No, I insist! Someone who danced with me on her birthday as well as you deserves something worthwhile, it is my pleasure to thank you."

To hear this, Zelda has a brief blush. This man was being courteous to her, has been someone she easily connected with and shows gratitude for her giving him the time of day.

"I'm sorry for your mother, by the way." This sudden sad comment catches her attention. "I never knew my parents, so I can't say I can relate since I don't even know how- if, if the died." He almost made it sound like he knew they were dead. While Minish live long lives, even they couldn't live up to 10,000 years.

"Thank you, Itaav."

Her smile returning, Zelda gets a look at Vaati's face as the two turn their bodies to face each other directly. As if something compelled her to, Zelda began to inch closer-

"YOU!"

The sounds of royal guard marching and the king's loud voice caught their attention. Zelda is easily startled, not entirely sure what she was doing just now.

"Father?"

"Zelda! Get behind me!" He ordered once they were within several feet of them. Reluctantly, his daughter did just that. Once that was done, King Rhoam aimed a finger at the party's intruder in a threatening manner. "We've interviewed everyone at the party. No one, not even the staff, know who you are. You were seen going in without showing an invitation at the gate, it was assumed you were someone's plus one but that is clearly not the case. Who are you?"

"Father, this is Itaav." Zelda begins pleading with her father. "This man is no threat."

Vaati smirked.

"Princess Zelda, I'm afraid your father's suspicions are true." This catches her attention. "Tell me, the name I gave you. Itaav, how do you think it's spelled? I-T-A-A-V. Spelled backwards, what does that sound like?"

A brief second later, Zelda has a look of horror. "Vaati?" Vaati nods. "But you can't be him. He's dead."

"So's the one you call Ganon, and yet he keeps making trouble for everyone." He folds his arms, showing he has no fear of them as he stands in a relaxed manner. "You can thank the ones you call the Yiga clan for my return this time." He starts to take steps back. "Sadly, while I enjoyed the party, I fear I must retire for the night."

Without warning, he has what feels like a sword suddenly touch his back. Not stabbing but close enough that he knows the intent of the blade's holder. That holder is the soldier from earlier.

"Stand where you are!" He shouted.

* * *

 **So his secret is out. What now?**

 **And what kind of "gift" does he plan on giving Zelda?**


	6. Chapter 6: The Wind Mage Returns

Now back in the throne room, the party has come to complete stop as the people see this lavender man with swords and bows aimed at him as he stands in the center with his arms up.

At the same time, outside the room, near the stairway, Groose and Osfala are being chewed out by the Goron Daruk, who has the Zora princess Mipha behind. She has informed people of what they said to her earlier.

"And if I ever catch either of you saying something like that to anyone again, you'll be begging for the calamity to happen!"

While Groose gulps in fear, showing he's truly a coward behind his muscles, Osfala acts haughty.

"This is absurd! _I'm_ from a high-class family, I have no place to be threatened by a _Goron!_ "

This causes Daruk to get into Osfala's face, looking more enraged at this comment.

" _This_ Goron and _that_ Zora happen to be big deals where we're from and we're close with the royal family of Hyrule. Do you really think your daddy and his money can keep you safe from us?"

Now recognizing the situation he's in, Osfala drops the act. "Point taken."

"Now get lost, both of you. We have a bigger tektite to crush." Daruk then turns away and returns to the throne room, with Mipha not that far behind.

* * *

Now ordered to turn around, Vaati faces the king and his daughter. He notices how Zelda now looks at him with a mixture of anger and sadness. He immediately winks are her. This causes the princess to look away in disgust.

Did she really think for a split second at the waterfall about-

"State your identity to the people of Hyrule!"

Her father's words snapping her out her thoughts.

"I am known as Vaati, the wind mage."

"Liar!" The shout came from Impa, who is among the Sheikah standing to guard the king and princess. "We know of Vaati, he died ages before the great calamity 10,000 years ago!"

"Yes, well… as I said…" Vaati responds, with a shrug in a I-Told -You-Already kind of way. "The Yiga revived me in some hopes of taking over Hyrule."

"What is it you want?" The king demanded to know.

"Oh, you know…" Vaati is just too relaxed to care about how everyone is pointing weapons at him. "Take over Hyrule, bathe the world in darkness, etcetera, etcetera…" He says this last part while making a quick glance in Princess Zelda's general direction, though only she notices this by having a slight cringe.

 _How could I have possibly been attracted to this man not too long ago?_

"Well, now that you know, I really must be on my way. I'm itching to see where the ruins of my palace are."

"You're not going anywhere!" Bellowed King Rhoam. "Everyone, close in on him!"

The soldiers and the royal guards all come in closer with their blades out, ready to strike if need be. The king never does an execution in his throne room, but this time is an exception.

Vaati is not afraid, he gives a quick smirk. "Have any of you who heard of me question why I'm called the Wind Mage?"

"We are not interested in some story, sorcerer!" One member of the guard shouts.

"It's more of a demonstration, really." He snaps his fingers.

Out of nowhere, a gust of air bursts from Vaati. A gust powerful enough that everyone in the room but him gets knocked to the floor.

"Ow!"

"Ugh!"

"What?"

The entire room can be heard hearing these as they try to get up.

"I can also do this!" With another snap of his fingers, a portal opens above his head. Suddenly, three figures exit the portal and now surrounding him are three fox-like creatures standing hunchbacked, with X-shaped scares on their foreheads and a curved saber for each.

"What are those things?" Urbosa can be heard shouting.

"Really?" Vaati asks, genuinely confused. "These are the Keaton. I guess they haven't been present since my early days. Like me, you're about to get reacquainted with them. Go!"

With that last order, the Keaton take their weapons and leap into the armed men carrying their weapons.

* * *

Outside, people who are clearly not combat capable are running out in droves.

"What's happening in there?" The soldier rookie asked loudly.

"That Vaati guy must have done something!" Groose can be heard over the screaming civilians.

"Look!" The soldier points to something behind the people leaving. It's one of the Keaton beasts. "Stop there!" The soldier takes his sword out, ready to combat the beast, while Groose and Osfala cower and hold each other.

* * *

Inside the throne room, the Keaton have knocked down most of the men. One of them prepares to stab a man to death.

"Stop!" Vaati bellows. It retracts its weapon. He then notices the king and all remaining are staring in confusion. He gives a casual smile. "You see, I _could_ take everything I want, but I find it's best to just convince others to give in. I _could_ have my monsters kill everyone who gets in my way, but I just want to show you how merciful I am. Willingly surrender to me, and no one else need be harmed."

"Never!" Rhoam declared.

Vaati's smile drops. "Very well. You two!" The Keaton obey him and come kneel to him. "Deal with those that left." They obey and leave.

* * *

The soldier, armed with sword and shield, manages to block the Keaton's blade and counters with a swift strike to the side of its belly. It backs off, allowing him to prepare a slash, only for him to notice two more Keaton coming.

"Okay, two more. But I think if we each take one- " As he quickly looks back, he finds Osfala and Groose have both bolted away, terrified for their lives. If one could see his face, the rookie would be mildly annoyed. " _Terrific…_ "

* * *

"So you intend to defeat us all by yourself?" Daruk questions, as he takes out his prized weapon, the Boulder Breaker, ready for battle. Along with him are Mipha with her spear and Urbosa with sword and shield.

"Not at all. I'm actually going to get something a little more heavyweight." With another snap, the portal reopens. This time, out comes about 8 atrocious looking Moblin beasts. Vaati actually looked somewhat disturbed by their presence. "These are modern day Moblins?! Ugh, and I thought the ones from _my time_ were ugly." One of them looks slightly heartbroken to hear this. "No matter, get them!"

* * *

It's now three against one. Despite this, the Keaton are surprisingly not bringing their human opponent down. He manages to avoid most of their strikes, the others he blocks thanks to his shield. Finally thinking enough is enough, he effortlessly dodges one of their strikes by doing a quick parry, striking the creature with great speed and slashes it about 9 times before it collapses, exploding into a dark essence. The other two snarl at their comrade's downfall.

"Anyone else want to test their luck?" He says confidently. Since there's no one else around, he's free to say what wants to the monsters.

With this, the two decide to double team him, swinging their blades in tandem. They manage to scratch his armor, but he still managed to avoid and block the rest of their attacks. When one decides to make a move and attempt a killing move, the soldier knocks the blade out of its hand with his shield. With no weapon to fight back with, the Keaton cannot defend itself as it is struck by a few slashes, causing it to explode like the other. This distracted the soldier long enough for the remaining Keaton to tackle into him, knocking him on the ground, dirtying his armor. The Keaton leaps and attempts to stab him.

"Uh oh." Thinking quickly, he rolls away.

The Keaton's blade lands into the ground. Too deep to be pulled out so easily, it fails to notice its human opponent getting up and swinging his sword.

* * *

 **And that's it for this chapter.**

 **This soldier is doing pretty dang good don't you think?**

 **But now Zelda is completely regretting the crush she was forming.**

 **She may come to regret it even more later.**

 **What do I mean? Find out.**


	7. Chapter 7: Vaati's Gift

The Moblins Vaati summoned only survive just as long as the Keatons outside. Two were easily countered by Mipha with her trident. Ubosa slayed three with her sword, as she couldn't use her unique power with so many people present, especially with her "little bird" nearby. Daruk managed to use his Bolder Breaker to knock a Moblin out, launching it through an open window. One of the remaining tries to tackle into him, only for him to create a brief bubble of energy around him that causes the Moblin to collapse on its back from the recoil of the bubble breaking.

"Gotcha, you swine!" Daruk boasts as he slams his weapon into the beast.

All but one Moblin remains as it tries to stand triumphantly, only for some of the remaining guards shoot arrows at the creature, destroying it.

"Huh… Moblins are just as useful… Oh well, bye!" Vaati decides to run out of the room.

"Stop him!" The king orders. A majority of the guards follow the villain.

* * *

Unknown to them, once Vaati is out of sight, he teleported. Instead of leaving, he actually teleported himself on top of the castle's highest tower. Spying on the throne room, he noticed that outside, one soldier in armor, the one he believes had his sword in his back, was standing on his own after the guards and soldiers looking for him left. Vaati raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"He couldn't possibly have defeated those three Keaton on his own. He'd need to have much skill in combat to beat just one of them." Since no one is around, he wasn't afraid to talk out loud. "I may need to hide out here for now."

He could just leave now, he had the power to teleport away. However, he had something he needed to do first. He made a promise and he intended to keep it, he insisted on it.

Though he couldn't see her from where he is, he looked to the doorway, thinking about Princess Zelda. He was so close, he was hoping to make his move in front of everyone, but the Moblin defeats made him decide to leave. He's a powerful magician, but he's no fighter. He cheated at a swordsmanship contest a longtime ago, that's how unathletic he is. He'd probably lose a fistfight to Princess Zelda, and he's heard she's not a fighter either. That didn't detract from her attractiveness. He thought back to their talk at the waterfall and had an inkling of what she was going to say earlier about her parents. She thought she was able to cover for what she was actually about to say, or what she was going to attempt earlier before her father arrived. For such a smart girl, she foolishly let herself feel something new for the first time with him.

He already knew what his birthday gift for her will be.

* * *

Urbosa was among those who left along with the rest for Vaati, until she noticed the soldier rookie and realized the Keaton are missing. She turns to Daruk and Mipha while stopping. "Keep going, I'll catch up." She then walks up to the soldier, who is now standing up, though tired. "Are you alright, little man?"

At 5 foot and 7 inches, not counting the extra 4 inches his helmet provided, the soldier raises his arm in response to say yes to her.

"Did you defeat the monsters on your own?"

Before he can respond, Groose and Osfala come up, standing on his sides.

"No, I did it!" Groose proudly lies before flexing his muscles.

"No, it was I with my mighty magical staff!" Osfala pulls out a golden rod, as means of proof.

"Nice try." Urbosa says, with her hands on her hips. "But this one has dirt and scratches all on his armor." She points to the soldier. "You two have nothing on you. You're both cowards and fools who disgrace the princess with your presence. Leave."

Terrified of her presence, the two walk away. Groose has a bitter look, feeling resentment to this newbie. Osfala, surprisingly, had a semi-regretful look.

"Um…"

"You did very well tonight, not only defeating those beasts, but also being the one who originally caught Vaati earlier. And if you hadn't faced those beasts, more people would be harmed. I'll be sure the king knows of your actions. For now, I recommend you join the rest of us in finding that man."

* * *

After a half hour of searching, King Rhoam decided it was not safe himself or his daughter with that mage skulking around.

"I hate to say this, but the party is over. With that madman out there, I must have guards keep us protected while he's out there." He looks to the three closest to his daughter. "Please keep my daughter safe as she returns to her bedroom."

They nod in response, but before they agree to take her.

"Father…"

"I know, we both have things to say… but I think we both should wait until morning, when we feel safe."

Reluctantly, she nods and leaves with her bodyguards. Normally, she despises having bodyguards follow her around, but considering she had spent time around an actual villain, she's not going to complain this time.

Once she is out of the room, Rhoam collapses into his throne and rests his face into his hand. He's exhausted.

 _I actually wanted to make her happy tonight. Not the desperate and demanding father I'm forcing myself to be._ He debated whether or not to add this night into his journal, one where he puts down several memories, both good and bad, mostly involving his parenting. He thinks that perhaps he shouldn't, at least not the last part. He does not want to remember the image of his daughter happily dancing with that evil man. He also recalls something Urbosa joked about.

What's wrong? Afraid your grandchildren will turn out purple?

He wouldn't care if his grandchildren were turquoise or even half-Goron, though he didn't even want to think if that was even possible. The idea of someone like that could have successfully seduced his daughter and potentially fathered her children was a terrible nightmare.

 _As long as he's as far away from my daughter as possible, I will sleep soundly._

* * *

The men guarding Zelda chose to take the long way to her bedroom, though the outside. They were constantly looking over their shoulders.

They were approaching the waterfall, where Zelda and the man she thought was Itaav were standing. This is still the place she loved most in the entire castle because of how beautiful it is during the moonlight. But she can't help but feel disgusted with herself that she shared it and a moment with someone who wants to conquer Hyrule.

 _Well, at least he's as far away from me as possible. I should sleep soundly now._

Out of nowhere, a gust of wind blows one of the guards away and into a nearby stone wall. He is hit with enough force that he is knocked out. One of his friends runs over to aid him, only for another gust of wind to knock him into the ground, knocking him out as well. The last guard is hit with one last gust that send him flying to a nearby pillar, where he gets knocked out cold as well.

"Well, that takes care of that." A familiar voice says. Horrified by the sound of it, Zelda looks around to see the source of it. She sees nothing. "Up here, your majesty."

Looking up, she sees him, Vaati, appearing as though she's standing on a small tornado underneath him. As soon as she sees him though, the tornado disappears and Vaati falls slowly to the ground beneath him. Zelda can only take a step back in horror before he speaks.

"Please! No need to run away or call for help." Vaati says, raising his hands in a pleading fashion, though his playful tone and smile betray that idea. "I'm not a threat to you."

"You admitted your true identity and you lied to me!"

"Aside from my name, did I lie about anything else?"

"N-no…" Zelda realizes that he's speaking the truth.

"I also did not lie when I said I could take would I want but I prefer to convince others. But there is another truth, one that prevents me to leave. I owe you a birthday gift."

"I want nothing from you!"

Not that far from them, the soldier rookie can hear the princess shouting, this catches his attention from finding Vaati and hurries over.

"Oh, but remember, I insist." He takes a step forward. "From what I've gathered from the party, it's something you don't have." He takes two more steps. "Something you've never experienced."

"Stay back!"

"Something I too never had, so in a way it's a gift to me as well."

What happened next, the soldier couldn't help but stare with wide eyes.

Vaati quickly rushes and wraps his right arm behind the princess before she can run away. He then places his left hand under her chin.

"It's an experience we can both share together."

Much to the princess's surprise and wide-eyed horror, he quickly closes his eyes and places his lips on her, covering her mouth with his own.

His gift is her first kiss.

* * *

 **He kissed her.**

 **Uh oh.**

 **How will she react to this?**

 **You'll have to find out... after the weekend, because I'll be out of town until Monday.**

 **Also, in case people were wondering, yes that was an Avatar: The Last Airbender reference last chapter. Thought I'd bring that up before people ask.**


	8. Chapter 8: Unforgettable

He stares at something he knows no one wants to have people stare at when it happens. In most cases, it's considered an interruption of one's intimacy. This is not so the case. While he doesn't pry into her personal life, he's heard she's never had a boyfriend, let alone her first kiss. And now she's having her first kiss right now. And it's not one of consent. One that is forceful and more possessive. This should be no one's first kiss, let alone the first for a princess. Part of him feels a bit of heartbreak. He had been enamored with her since he joined Hyrule Castle's knights in training a year ago thanks to his father and his own training.

He saw her and found her beautiful, but also feels a sense of pressure she's under. He had pressure on him to continue his family's legacy. His village, his father and his teachers put pressure on him to be the best swordsman and knight he could possibly be. Granted he always admired chivalry and had no complaints, but it didn't change how he felt that if he screwed up, people would look down on him. In some ways, he saw himself as someone who could be a decent match for her if she weren't a princess. But this girl's responsibilities were beyond his own, so he decided to only admire her from a distance. But he was not admiring what he saw from this distance.

He should do something, but he's too in shock at a sight. He's at least grateful her father isn't seeing this right now.

* * *

It took the princess a moment to register what is happening. This man, she actually considered giving a light peck on the lips to earlier, is kissing her. Properly kissing her. She didn't want to register how their lips felt, she didn't even want to register that this is the exact same place her parents had their first kiss. She wanted it over.

To that end, she put her hands on his chest to push him away. However, this did nothing but tighten his arm around her, rendering her pushing useless. She sees him open his eyes to briefly look into hers. She barely registers his ruby eyes as her emerald ones blink two times as if she's trying to send a signal to get him to stop. She can see the joy he's experiencing as he closes them again. With that, her eyes finally close shut as she starts making noises from her mouth in rejection. She even tries moving her face, hoping to shake his mouth off hers, only for him to follow her head movements to keep their faces connected. Her protesting sounds deafened by his lips, she parts her mouth open to make herself clear. It was a mistake, once he felt her mouth begin to open, he did the same. Now her protests were only slightly louder, as his tongue entered her mouth, briefly exploring it and wrestling with her own tongue.

Still not finished, Vaati, as if he wanted to act like the two were in a romantic play, takes the princess and dips her to his left. Their kiss still occurring, Zelda continues muffling and pushing him off, not caring if she'd fall. After another moment, she stops fighting back, her expression going from rejection to reluctant surrender as she stops her audible disapproval. Becoming satisfied after this, Vaati lifts her back to her feet and lets her go, his mouth slowly sliding off her's. He makes sure to step back to get a good look at her.

It takes Zelda a good three seconds before she could speak. But those three seconds were long and grueling in her mind. This was an experience she wanted to be important and special, and this man ruined it. She doesn't want to think about how it felt, she keeps trying to keep the feeling of touch from that out of her mind. Only the act itself is what she thinks about. She has here wide-eyed look of horror back as she looks the smug sorcerer.

"You… you _kissed_ me." She begins breathing heavy, as if on the burst of tears. "That was… my first kiss."

After hearing so much how important her parents' own first kiss was, she looked forward to the idea of it being someone special. It was with someone she did not want it from.

"It was mine as well!" Vaati spoke in a tone that showed how excited he was from what he went through, a stark contrast from the girl who did not kiss him back. He figured she'll eventually get used to it, as he plans to do it again. "Did you enjoy your gift?" He cocks his head as he puts his hands behind his back and bends forward, acting playfully. "It was kind of a gift for me as well. We both did something wonderful for each other, so I must thank you for being my first. At least I'm sure it's my first, unless my memory is still fuzzy, though I technically didn't have a mouth when I started being more interested in girls."

Her shock from the experience is completely lost on him. Her hands cover her mouth as she looks to be on the verge of either tears or vomiting.

"L-Leave…" She mutters in a pleading manner.

"Your suggestion is a good idea! To kiss again would be too much of a good thing." He replies to her, too happy to care for her actual reaction. He then bows to her once more in a semi-sincere bow. "Farewell, lovely Zelda. I shall remember that kiss forever. It was…" He lifts his head up so his red eyes can look into her green eyes one more time tonight. "… _unforgettable_ ".

With that, he snaps his fingers and teleports, leaving a small tornado that dissipates once he's gone.

Zelda only stares at the spot he was standing in. The previous minute playing in her head repeatedly. Vaati came too close for her comfort, then kissing her. She kept blocking the feeling of their mouths touching out of her head. She kept trying to convince herself that since she didn't kiss him back, it didn't count. But she knew such a technicality didn't mean anything. If two people's mouths touched, even if it wasn't wanted by one party, it was still a kiss.

She could still feel it… on her lips, in her mouth, on her tongue.

Zelda immediately runs to the stream of water created by the waterfall. Cupping her hands together as she kneels down, she scoops water that she quickly puts in her mouth to gargle then spit out onto the ground. She didn't care if this was logical or not, only that it could somehow wash the touch of him away. Then she takes one hand to scoop out water and wash her lips with it. She hopes the cold water can somehow wash away his presence, as if he left dirt on her.

She then notices that the sides of her face are wet, even though no water ever touched it. Taking her free hand to her eyes, she realizes she's crying.

* * *

The soldier can't take what he's seeing anymore, so he decided to call out to her. "Princess!"

Hearing this, Zelda looks back, and gets up. To clear away the water and the last of his touch from her, she wipes her mouth with her arm. She didn't care how uncouth she may look at the moment.

"I heard you shouting. Are you alright?" The armored soldier replied once he caught up to her.

"Yes…" Zelda lied.

This was bittersweet for him. He's finally talking to the princess, but it's only after she's been accosted by an evil sorcerer. He only has the courage to speak to her when trying to be of aid, rather than casually say hello to her like he could have this morning.

He only now notices the other men knocked out.

"What happened to them?"

"Vaati, he came and knocked them out."

"Did he harm you?"

"N-" She briefly paused. Technically, he didn't actually harm her. She's not in pain. At least not _physical_ pain. Just feeling humiliated. "No, he only made a quick jab about how he's unstoppable and left."

 _She's lying. I can understand why, but she should say something_. He thought this, but figured she'd want to keep who stole her first kiss a secret.

"I see, I need to get help. I'd say to wait here, but he may come back." Hearing this causes a look of horror on her face. "Perhaps, it's best If you came with me."

"Yes!" Zelda proclaimed. She even grabs one of his arms, holding his wrist tightly as if he's her guardian from the Wind Made. "Good idea!" She said out of fear of her kisser returning.

If she could see his face right now, it'd be bright red.

"Zelda?!" The voice of Urbosa calls out as the Gerudo woman arrives. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine!" She shouted, letting go of the soldier, clenching a fist and placing it over her heart. "But these men are injured. We must aid them."

"Understood." Urbosa then takes two of them and lifts them over her shoulders as if they were baggage. "You there." She says to the soldier. "Lift that one and help me take them to the doctor."

Nodding, the soldier lifts the injured comrade closest to him by the shoulders.

* * *

It was easy for Urbosa to lift two grown men, though the soldier is having difficult with one. In his defense, he doesn't have Gerudo strength or size. He then started carrying the injured man in an almost bridal way. Fortunately, the doctor's office wasn't too far now. Princess Zelda remained behind, but not far, afraid of Vaati's return.

"I recognize you." Urbosa says to the soldier. "You fought off the Keatons. That's rather impressive."

"Umm, yes." The soldier replied.

"Really?" The Princess asked. "How did that go?"

"Oh, umm…" The soldier doesn't want to look like a fool in front of her, he doesn't want to admit that he was worried he wouldn't make it, how he wasn't so sure. "Pretty well. Not that much trouble."

"Oh…" Zelda said. She felt a tinge of envy in her. She has been trying for years to master her power, she just had her first kiss stolen, and this man claimed fighting three monsters that knocked out most of the soldiers and royal guard was 'not that much trouble'. "I see…" Since she was behind them, they couldn't see giving the soldier a small scowl. She knew she shouldn't act this way, but Vaati clearly left her in a bad mood.

Urbosa has a smirk as her eyes dart to the soldier. She knows it was more than just trouble. He wasn't lucky and she knew from the scratches on his armor and the slight heavy breathing he had that it was difficult. He didn't want to be seen as weak, since she knows how terrifying an experience fighting monsters were. There's the chance he's saying it to impress, but the tone of his voice betrays the idea. Zelda doesn't notice it for some reason, but she did.

* * *

In Hyrule Castle Town, there's a row of houses owned by the rich and elite. This is where Osfala lives with his parents, but it is not his house that has something important happening. In one house at the corner, the owner waits for someone he's agreed to let stay with him. This man with dark hair and Sheikah red eyes sits patiently, when a burst of air happens behind his chair, thankfully not putting out the warmth from the fireplace.

"Were you successful, sir?"

"Somewhat." Vaati responds. He walks past him and goes to a chair on the other side. He sits down, then crosses his legs while putting his hands together with his trigger fingers near his mouth. "I decided to announce myself to the world after the princess invited me to dance."

"You danced with our sworn enemy?!"

"Indeed, and more."

"More?"

"Before I left, I gave her a gift to show my gratitude." He said in a tone that shows how smug he's being. "I made love with her."

"You _slept_ with the princess?!"

The smile on Vaati's face drops, confused by that question. "What?"

"You just said you had physical intimacy with her!"

"N-no, I-"

"She wouldn't have done so if you announced who you are. Did you force yourself on her?! Even _I_ think that's going extremely far!" There's panic on his face.

"I _kissed_ her, you dolt!" Vaati is annoyed.

"What?"

"I kissed her as a means of messing with her and because I think she's attractive!"

"Then why didn't you say you 'made out' with her instead?"

"Huh?"

"That term no longer means kissing, it means to have sexual intercourse now. We use 'making out' instead."

Vaati's eyebrow raises in confusion.

"Do words and phrases have different meanings now?"

"Fraid so…"

"Ugh." Vaati looks comically annoyed. "Well, the world knows I live again."

"The rest of the Yiga clan will have to know our plan to revive you worked and you were at the castle."

"Let them…"

"We will hear word of your actions later, they will respond and want to meet you."

"As long as we don't get into conflict."

"It's late now. Will you like a bed?"

"I'll stay in this chair."

* * *

It's hours later, after midnight. Vaati is still up, his chair turned the face the now dying embers in the fireplace. He should be asleep, but he can't. Something keeps him up, something he can't let go, nor does he want to.

The Princess of Hyrule, Zelda, the lovely woman he spent most of his night with. It wasn't a date in the traditional sense, but he enjoyed every moment around her. Her lovely voice, her smile, her green eyes like the forests of his former home and the hair like golden sunlight stand out to him. But not as much the feeling of her lips.

The softness of them and the warmth of her were amazing. Even the sounds she made with her mouth somehow elated him, regardless if they were of protest. When she stopped trying to fight back, he took that as a sign that she realized it was pointless and gave in. True, she didn't kiss him back, but he planned to make sure she was more receptive next time to make it better. And he wanted a next time to happen sooner.

The embers of the fire are almost gone, but he wouldn't have it. With a flick of his fingers, a small ball of dark energy appears on his trigger fingertip. He aims it towards the fireplace, causing the fires to return. It reminded him of the kiss, the coldness of night wasn't enough to make him forget the warmth of her. The fires were not as comforting as her, but it was close enough for now. He doesn't like to remember his time of death, but it was cold. He liked warmth more than the cold, though that could also be attributed to how the Minish were located in warmer climates.

But there was a warmth in him, one for the princess of Hyrule. Like fire, a fire in his skin. This burning desire for her is growing the more he thinks of her. Perhaps his failed resurrection's obsession with women wasn't gone after all, but at the least it's for one he thinks is more a match for him than a little girl. If she hadn't admitted she hasn't unlocked her magic, he'd assume she casted a spell on him. The Yiga wish to destroy her and her family, but he won't let that happen. She will be his and his alone. He will make sure they know not to harm his Zelda.

He will kiss her again once he sees her. He will feel her mouth on his again. He will convince her to be his and to return his kiss. As he finally starts drifting to sleep from the pleasant memories of her and the potential future he has in store, he can't help but think of her. After all, that kiss was just…

 _Unforgettable._

* * *

It's hours past her birthday party, past midnight. She should think of how badly it went and how she didn't get to see her gifts yet, but she doesn't. She thought of something she wanted to forget completely, but her attempts only made it worse.

She can't forget the kiss.

She wasn't entirely listening to anyone after that, save for her father as she was about reach the door that leads to her room.

"Goodnight, daughter." He said, genuinely hoping whatever turmoil from tonight is over for her. She turns to look to him, her father trying to give a comforting smile to her.

"Goodnight, father." She responds. She gives a small smile to him, hoping it convince not only him, but also herself. It convinces him enough to walk away, but it falls once she's goes through her door.

She first locks her door, then checks to make sure her windows are shut. Since she saw him floating, she figured he'd climb into her window if it were left open. Admittedly, there were Sheikah and knights who patrol at knight, but since he snuck up on her and knocked out her three guards with ease, she wasn't feeling as safe. _If they or I were as lucky as that solider…_ She thought to herself bitterly.

 _No, I shouldn't think that way. At least he didn't see anything. I hope he didn't._

Now that she made sure everything was locked, even the door that leads to her private study, she was about to change out of her regal attire, before noticing something else. Her fireplace. While it did have a small gated feature, meant to keep people away from the fires, she didn't want to take chances. She took a piece of flint from her desk and through it into the fireplace, where there was still wood. Though she only took it for sport, she took a bow and arrow and aim it for the flint, striking it and causing a fire. She didn't want to consider he'd put it out with his magic at the time.

She would then put on her white nightwear, designed to resemble a "goddess dress" her ancestor, Zelda the first, supposedly wore. She kept making sure too look around, especially at the windows, to make sure he couldn't have been peeping in to see her undressed.

 _How could he have made me so paranoid? This is absurd, why am I so scared? Just from one kiss?!_

But she knew why she's been acting this way. It was not only that he did so in her home, in front of the waterfall, and no one present to aid her… it was about how it felt. She then stopped herself from thinking about it any further. But she can't, she can't admit it to herself, not even in thought.

She thought about how his kiss, despite how forceful and unwanted it was, felt soft and smooth. His body on her own with his arm around her somehow felt warm despite the night cold. His tongue touching her own was terrifying, but it was the first moment of intimacy she ever had.

 _No! I shouldn't think this!_ She thought this to herself.

The warmth of the fire and covering herself in not one but two blankets along with her sheet should have been comforting. It wasn't comforting enough, it just reminded how she felt cold and warmth at the same time. She hated this, she should not think about what happened anymore. She hated how the kiss somehow felt nice despite who it was from.

She turned to look to her fireplace. Why, she wasn't sure. Perhaps it's because she thought it could make her forget. But every time she closed her eyes or started the drift, the memory came back and the fear of seeing him again remained. But another fear was there too, the fear that he'd kiss him again and it would actually feel nice despite how it was harassment. It was unwanted, but he kissed her in a way that she thinks somehow would have been nice if they were a couple.

She somehow felt warm, not from the blankets and the fire, but from within. She was upset with herself, since part of her still found this man attractive. At least I didn't kiss him back. She thought to comfort herself, but it wasn't that comforting. Had he not been revealed to be evil, she'd have been ecstatic about it. Even how he dipped her as if they were indeed a couple. Then she stopped fighting back, realizing she couldn't get him to stop. He probably thought she was just letting him do it because she was enjoying it. The sad part is that in some way, she did like how it felt, just not who it was from and why he did it. Like eating her beloved fruitcake, but forced into her mouth.

Nothing she does can get her to block out the memory of the event or the feeling. No matter what she does, no matter how much she wishes it wasn't so, the kiss was just…

 _Unforgettable._

* * *

 **Unforgettable... that's what you are.**

 **Unforgettable... Tho' near or far**

 **So... that happened.**

 **Now Zelda has to deal with the fact that this madman kissed her. I'm aware that this is more of a Japanese trope, where a character has their first kiss stolen when someone does so without their consent.**

 **Since The Legend of Zelda is a game series from Japan, I decided to go with this trope for this route in how she reacts to Vaati's actions.**

 **And yeah, that's a reference to Hunchback of Notre Dame, with the iconic villain theme Hellfire. Like Frollo to Esmerelda, Vaati can't get Zelda out of his head. Only he doesn't want to.**

 **And how will Zelda recover from this?**

 **Unforgettable, in every way...**

 **And forever more, that's how you'll stay...**

 **That's why, darling, it's incredible**

 **That someone so Unforgettable**

 **Thinks that I am Unforgettable too**


	9. Chapter 9: The Morning After

She woke up. The smoke of the fires caught her attention. A moment of realization kicked in and she looked around, raising herself up quickly with her arms. She saw daylight and sighed in relief that he didn't put the fires out or come in.

 _I'm actually afraid of him, just from one kiss._

She tried to shut that thought out by shutting her eyes. In the darkness, she unintentionally imagined his red eyes, especially when he kissed her and they were so close. She then opened them and took a deep breath. That worked to get him out of her head, for now at least.

She bathed for a half-hour's worth before she changed into her scholar's outfit, which consisted of a long-sleeved shirt that resembled her royal attire's top and black form-fitting pants. She took another deep breath before unlocking everything and turning the handle to leave. She barely ate her breakfast, which she barely remembered as eggs and toast. She felt like getting away from the castle for a while, away from what happened until she felt comfortable sleeping in her own home. She was at least happy that everything beneath her chest and lower back wasn't touched by him in anyway. Despite this, she scrubbed all over when she bathed, almost like she was a little girl and he gave her cooties.

Before she could make it to the stables.

"Princess!" A peppy woman's voice called out. Zelda turned around to see a Sheikah woman, one with comically large glasses and a bun hairstyle.

"Purah." She was at least happy to see her friend.

Purah was Impa's older sister, though Zelda always thought it was a bit funny how Impa was the taller and more mature of the two. Purah was also not as combat capable, preferring to spend her time researching old Sheikah history and tech than perfect her fighting. Granted, she could still defeat something like a bandit or an average Yiga footsoldier on her own.

"I'm sorry about what happened, I couldn't make it, I could have been of some help." Zelda remembered how Purah was preoccupied with researching the Guardians and the Divine Beasts and convinced Zelda to come home for her birthday. "If I had known what would happen…"

"No need to think that, old friend." She informs Purah.

"So… Vaati, the wind mage, eh?" Zelda's friendly smile drops. Just when she was starting to feel like herself again. "What was he like? I heard he was handsome." She asked in a somewhat flirtations way.

"Oh! Uh…" She really didn't want to think that anymore, especially now. But she can't help but blush at how she did think that, and maybe still does.

"I heard you two danced before his identity was revealed."

"Yes! And I would like to not discuss that…" She responded in an almost annoyed tone. Realizing how she acted, she softens her look. "I'm sorry, please?"

"Oh." Purah realizes how she's making her friend uncomfortable to be close to someone like that. "I'm sorry."

"No… don't be. You didn't know." She didn't want to admit what else happened. Unless… "Did you hear anything else?"

"Only that he knocked out some guards and ran away in case more came."

 _Good, no one else knows_. She thought. _Why can't I just avoid it?_

"Anyway, your father is looking for you."

* * *

"You have done very well in the year you've been here." King Rhoam tells the soldier of last night. "Urbosa told me how you defeated the Keaton. But it's more than that."

The throne room, despite the craziness last night, has a few soldiers and knights, including a jealous looking Groose in armor and an indifferent Osfala in his yellow robe. Zelda arrives, having been told that the soldier from last night is getting promoted.

 _Seriously? How lucky can he possibly be?_

"For the past year, you have been loyal. You helped people in and out of the castle and you were the one who originally caught Vaati and brought him here. And we've taken note of your exceptional skill with the sword. Then again, your years of training and tutorship from your father and others has helped with that."

 _He's trained, perhaps as long as me. Yet, he's much more successful than I. All I am is a failure who somehow only gets an evil sorcerer's interest._

"You are no longer just a trainee. You are officially seen as a proper soldier and swordsman for the kingdom of Hyrule. If this continues, you could be either a knight or a member of the Royal Guard."

"Thank you, your majesty." The no longer rookie soldier bows.

Everyone bows, even the somewhat resentful Zelda. She should at least have manners.

"HOLD IT!"

Only one person wasn't applauding him, at that was the person who yelled.

"I've been training here for more time than him! Why is _he_ being promoted?!" Groose demands to know. "This is just plain stu-"

"Remember that you're talking to your king, Groose." Rhoam says in a calm, yet still threatening tone.

This causes Groose to snap out of it and stand straightened. "I meant to say… it was just plain _stupendous_ that someone like him is being recognized for his talents…" He clearly lied, but it at least sounded convincing enough.

"He's being recognized for more than his talents. His resourcefulness, determination, compassion and bravery show the kind of courage worthy of great knight. Somethings you could stand to learn a thing or two about, Groose."

Groose can only look embarrassed by the king's admission of why people do not respect him as the great hero he keeps claiming to one day be. Everyone, even Zelda and Osfala, giggle at this.

"What shall I do now, my king?" The young soldier asks.

"Take some time off, you deserve it. Maybe visit your family. Here is the proof of your promotion to your family." He hands him a rolled-up parchment.

He nods, then bows. "Thank you, sir." He turns, walking away and feeling proud of himself, but is more ecstatic that his father will be proud of him. He sees everyone but Groose applauding him, even Osfala of all people. He then notices Princess Zelda, and a smile no one else can see comes to his face. But it dropped when he noticed her applaud looked half-hearted. She looked somewhat envious. Why, he doesn't know. _Perhaps she's still not feeling better from what happened last night._

As he walked past her, his eyes look to her briefly. He was concerned for her.

She wasn't upset at this man's victory, it wasn't his fault he was being promoted the night after it happened. He most likely deserved it, she's seen him actually practice, unlike Groose. But people always complimented him for the hard work he's put into, but not even her own father complimented her for all the hard work she put into her research or all she did for her training to unlock the power. _How could someone like him be so successful and have no trouble reaching it?_ She looked back at him with this thought as soon as he passed her. She didn't know he glanced at her with concern for her well-being. She watched his back as he was walking away, but then noticed Groose storming up to him.

"Hey! You!" The armored young man stopped and looked back. "You think you're so great?! Why not face me right now?!" Groose pulls out his own sword from his back, figuring if he was going to be in armor then he should at least bring his weapon. "Come on, let's go!" He readies his blade.

"Perhaps you should ask the king's permission for us to fight in his presence."

Groose has a realization he's still in the presence of his nation's leaders. He turns to see a disapproving king.

"And this… is why you've yet to succeed past training, Groose. You may be a big deal in Lurelin Village, but that is only _one_ village in a _whole_ kingdom."

Dejected, Groose sheathes his blade at the king's scathing words. The man he challenged continues walking away.

Zelda couldn't believe Groose could be so stupid to act like that. She was so busy thinking that that she didn't even notice who stood next to her.

"If only he exercised his brain as much as his muscles, he'd be a proper soldier by now."

Surprised, Zelda sees Osfala to her right. She noticed something different about him, usually he'd be showering her with flowery compliments that were clearly by a fool filled with vanity. Instead, he seems somewhat depressed.

"By any chance, do you know where Lady Impa is in the mornings?"

Zelda raised her eyebrow closest to him. She wonders why he would ask such a thing. "She's usually at the barrack before midday training new Sheikah recruits."

"Thank you." Osfala departs.

Curious about this, Zelda needs to ask. "Are you alright?"

Osfala stops and responds without turning around. "No, I don't think so."

That was odd.

"Zelda." Her father's voice catches her attention. She looks behind her and her father now stands with her. "We must speak".

* * *

In Castle Town, Vaati has long since awoken and had his breakfast. He's in great spirits, as if the very kiss made him more alive. Either from the action itself or maybe he drained some of Zelda's latent power, both are plausible. The door downstairs opened and soon, the man from earlier, with the dark hair and red eyes, returns with groceries and a note in his hand.

"This just came in." He said, handing Vaati the note after setting down the bags. "The rest of the clan have responded."

Vaati opens and reads the note. "It says to meet in your base by tomorrow morning."

"I have my Yiga garb hidden out of the town. But the people will be on alert thanks to you. It will be harder to sneak you out than in."

"No need." Vaati gets up. "I can use my teleportation."

"You can teleport us to the hideout?"

"Not exactly. I'm not sure how your teleporting works, but for me, I have to either see the place or have been there physically. I'm assuming your base is nowhere near here."

"It's not even near the cave where we revived you. It's in the Gerudo desert."

"I see…" Vaati rubbed his chin in thought. "Well, while I'm here, I may as well explore the country I am soon to conquer."

"But… the note says-"

"Just hand me a map of the desert and I will be there myself. I will meet you there."

Unsure of what the wind mage means, the Yiga man draws out a map and hands it to Vaati.

"I… suppose I'll meet you there." He said with uncertainty.

"Indeed you shall." Vaati responded. "Oh, and do so find me a hat just like the one I asked for."

"About that." He reaches into one of the bags. "One of the advantages of no one knowing my allegiance with the Yiga clan is that I can meet with some of the best shops in the country, including people who make custom hats. It's based on a design from months ago that some little girl sent, in all green." Vaati raises his eyebrow at this. Green, it's somehow familiar. "It's run by some person of Hytopia, a ridiculous country run by a dimwit king and his daughter, Princess Zelda's cousin. She's equally pleasing on the eyes, but at least the accursed princess of Hyrule has a brain behind her pretty face."

Vaati didn't like how this fool is mocking his princess, but was curious what he was doing now. "Does this mean you found a hat for me?"

"Indeed". The Yiga pulled out the hat Vaati wanted.

It was a long cap, purple like his shirt. The front was given a golden trim that almost resembled little horns. In the center had a ruby almost as red as his eyes. It even looked like he had a middle eye once he put it on his head.

"It may not provide me with the power my old cap granted me, but it at least completes my ensemble."

With that, Vaati departs, leaving a gust of wind like always.

* * *

Zelda resumes her walk to the stables, with her father joining her.

"I take it you're off on another expedition."

"I know I shouldn't, but after tonight I just don't feel safe in my own home. Even if that home is a castle, he still got in."

"I assure you, Zelda, we have people watching around the clock. However, I know you're not comfortable being here after last night. I will not stop you, but you should at least take some Sheikah with you."

"As long as one of them is Purah, I shall accept." She really hated when her father had bodyguards with her, but she won't complain this time with that wizard out there.

"I understand that you're going to the Temple of Time."

"Indeed, I believe there are some old texts and maps that may lead to some new information to deal with the calamity.'

"I see." He did try to sound interested, but still wished her to put more effort into unlocking the sealing power.

"There is also a shrine to Hylia located there. Since that's where the princess associated with the hero of time got married and where the first king and queen of Hyrule founded the land, that shrine may yield some results in my power. After that, I will resume and go the Spring of Courage since it's the closest."

King Rhoam is genuinely surprised to hear her say this. He should be happy, but he could tell something is not right. "You're going to continue without me insisting on it?"

"If Vaati is out there, perhaps my power may help us. He would make great practice for the great calamity. And besides…" She then stopped and wrapped her arms around herself, her hands clinging onto her shoulders. "I still feel his touch when he… _was with me_." She almost said kiss.

"My daughter…" He said sympathetically.

"I took a bath this morning. He didn't exactly have his hands all over me, but I still felt… _dirty_. I hope the spring's blessed waters will help me feel better." She wasn't hiding anything there.

It had been years since he did so, but Rhoam hugged his daughter, hoping maybe her father's presence can somehow ward away the terrible feeling.

"I'm so sorry that happened, my daughter. But… before you go, there is something I have for you. It was actually supposed your gift last night."

"Your majesty!"

"Ah, right on time."

A Sheikah arrived, carrying a chest with him that he hands to the king before leaving. Rhoam then presents the chest to his daughter after turning it so the front can face her.

"I know it's the day after, but as your mother used to say, better late then never." Rhoam had a smile on his face, one that assured his daughter she'd love it. "Look inside."

Slowly, Zelda opened the chest. Inside was, to her surprise, a necklace and golden bracelets not that different from those of her regal blue dress. The one she's not wearing right now because she doesn't feel comfortable in it, because of last night.

"Jewelry?"

"Not just _any_ jewelry." He replied. "This was your mother's." Hearing this, Zelda's eyes widened. "She wore this during the last years of mastering her powers. She always wanted you to have it on your 16th birthday. Now, I'm not saying that wearing this will help awaken them. Just that, well…" He had some struggle saying it. "When you wear it, it will be like your mother is there with you."

Zelda touches the golden jewelry. Her fingers lightly running against the necklace. _This was mother's?_ She thought to herself. For a long time, they hadn't talked about her that much. Two years ago, she was given the white ceremonial dress that had been passed down for generations, hoping it would help speed up the process. On one hand, wearing this was practical, hoping an heirloom worn by someone who mastered the sealing power would potentially increase the chances. But on the other hand, she was wearing something of her mother. This may not have been her wish for years, but it was the next best thing. Enough that tears formed in her eyes.

"Thank you, father." She takes the chest from him.

"Cherish them as she did." He smiled. He then walks away, but is stopped when she speaks again.

"By the way, I've been meaning to ask about the ceremonial dress." Rhoam stops and turns towards her. "It lacks straps around the shoulders. If it weren't for the belt-like feature under my chest, there's a good chance someone could pull it down and I'd be exposed."

"Your mother once brought that up. No one is sure why, though it's likely it used to be part of an ensemble."

"Okay, but that's not all."

"Well, then what?" He was now curious.

"Why is so…" She felt somewhat embarrassed to say what she actually wants to say, so she chooses a different word. "Spacious?"

"Huh?"

"Plus-sized?"

"Eh?"

"Roomy?"

"Zelda, what are you saying?"

Now somewhat annoyed, Zelda just says it.

"Why does it look like I'm pregnant?!"

Those words, especially after last night, especially since she's now of the age where men will start courting her, aren't what he would like to hear. He also was reluctant to admit the answer to her.

"Well… uh…" This was an uncomfortable moment for Rhoam, especially with his daughter's glaring with an out-with-it expression. "You see, most of your ancestor's wore them… while… in bed…" Zelda's expression was slowly being replaced with a look of semi-horror and disgust. "As well as being in labor. In fact, that's the same outfit your mother wore when she gave birth… to you." That last part was hard to admit. "So, that's why it's… those things you used to describe it." He's now putting a hand on the arm on the other side of himself, rubbing up and down in discomfort. His daughter is now feeling discomfort too, but for different reasons.

"I've been wearing the outfit my mother wore when she _gave birth_?!"

"Well, have fun dear!" Rhoam then panics and tries to run as fast as he can from his daughter. If there's one thing he wishes she didn't inherit from her mother, it's the glare.

Zelda sighs in annoyance, but her mood lifts when she stares back down at her gift.

This almost makes her forget her problems with Vaati.

Almost.

* * *

 **Well, she's starting to feel better.**

 **This was meant to be a lighter chapter, with our princess starting to recover from the experience.**

 **Also, don't get used to this more caring Rhoam, the problems that helped shape Zelda's issues in _Breath of the Wild_ are coming next time.**

 **As for Vaati, what could he possibly be planning?**

 **What of Osfala? What does he want with Impa?**

 **And what role could this soldier play later?**

 **Thanks for reading, please review.**


	10. Chapter 10: Be Prepared

Roughly before noon, like Zelda said. Osfala found Impa in the barracks, sharpening her ideal weapon, the naginata. Though he was afraid she'd turn down his request, he walked over to her anyway. He passed several warriors training, including Groose, who was pounding a practice dummy with his fists as a smaller, chubbier fellow with dark hair held on.

"Whoa, Groose! I don't think he can take it!" Groose stops he assault, still fuming from this morning. "Why don't we head to Castle Town, I head _Malon_ will be visiting town."

Hearing this calms Groose down a bit. "You might have a point, Cawlin."

Osfala continued ignoring them as he reached Impa. Looking up, she scowled.

"If you're here to ask me about Princess Zelda… well, I'd say keep dreaming, but not even in your dreams."

"That's… not why I'm here." Impa raises her eyebrow at him. "I hear you train new Sheikah." She nods. "I'd like to enter."

A brief silence.

"What?" Impa asks flatly.

"I said I would like to enter Sheikah training."

Impa only stares blankly for about 3 seconds before erupting into laughter. She usually doesn't laugh so hardy, but this is enough for her to let out about 20 years' worth of it. Osfala felt somewhat insulted.

"And here I thought you barely had a sense of humor!" She says as she starts to die down. "You want to… join…" She notices that Osfala has a stern look in his face, he laughter stop and she has a genuine look of surprise on her. "You're serious?"

"I am."

"No."

"What?" He feels insulted again.

"I said no."

"Why not?"

"For starters…" She gets up. "You have looked down on your Sheikah heritage for years, claiming that combat was beneath you because you were half-Hylian. This is ignoring that Hylians do combat as well."

"I can afford it! Name your price!"

"It's not that expensive but money isn't the thing. That's the other matter, it's also about the character of the trainee. Why do you want to join all of the sudden?"

Osfala looked away, almost ashamed to admit it. Impa was about to say he should leave until he spoke up.

"Last night, when I was attacked… no, when I _saw_ those fox-things… I panicked." He says while looking to his feet. "I tried to take credit for defeating them, but the Geru- Lady Urbosa…" He corrected himself. "She recognized the lie and called me out." Impa nods, knowing that was something Urbosa would do. "I felt some degree of guilt, but I was trying to convince myself I did no wrong. So when I returned home, I reported it to my father. He was about to convince me it was everyone else's fault, when my mother finally lost patience with him and performed her fighting prowess to shut him up." Impa smiles, as it was about time Lady Paya did something about it. "She told me how much of a disgrace I've become to her… _our_ people and that I must redeem myself." He then bows to her, hoping to be respectful. "That is why I am here."

Impa still wasn't impressed. "Would this also be an attempt to impress the princess?"

"Impa!" Osfala is now begging. "This has nothing to do with that! Please…" He bends down further. "Please, _cousin_ …"

She hated that he reminds her of their familial relations. Paya, his mother, is her first cousin once removed, though she always insisted that Impa refer to her as her aunt. She did love her aunt, since she was always nice to her. She promised she'd honor her by naming her daughter or granddaughter after her. She didn't want to, but she wanted her son to redeem himself.

She exhales from her nose. "I only do this for your mother… it's too late to enter for this week, but tomorrow is Saturday, so you can sign up for Monday's week."

"Thank you, Impa." He turns to leave.

 _I need to be prepared._

* * *

Now entering Castle Town, a young woman about 15 enters, carrying a basket in her hands. She had long, red hair, it was lovely and as long as the princess's but not as elegantly kept. For starters, she had unsettled bangs. Her outfit consisted of a white shirt with blue markings, a purple skirt that reached her ankles, brown boots and a yellow cloth attached to her black belt. She's been sent by her father to reclaim some ingredients. She walked through the market place and bought what she needed, but along the way she also stopped by a small bookstore and bought the next installment of a book series she enjoys. She was ready to read it on her way out, but someone stands in front of her.

"Hello, Malon."

"Good morning, Groose." She says, paying some attention as she walks around him. Groose takes her book and flips through it. "Groose, my book!"

"Why are you reading this? There's no _pictures_ in this thing?"

"I like to imagine what they look like from the information given." She says while having her arms crossed.

"Malon…" Groose says while tossing her book away. "It's time you stop concerning yourself with knights in fiction and think about knights in the real world. Like me." He gives a cocky grin, before realizing Malon is picking her book up. He turns to her.

"You're not a knight."

"I _will_ be someday."

Malon gets up, clearing some dirt off the cover of her book. " _Now_ who's concerning over fiction?" She begins walking away.

Groose is annoyed by this. _Princess Zelda may be too unwilling to admit her interest in me, but you won't._

"So, while you're in town…"

"I'm not for long… I'm heading home to my father."

"Your father?" Cawlin, who was observing, boasts with laughter. "Better head home before he sets LonLon Ranch on fire!" He continues his mockery as Groose joins in on his laughter.

This does not please Malon. "Don't talk about my father like that!"

Eager to please her, Groose stops laughing and conks Cawlin on the head. "Yeah, don't talk about her father like that!"

"Nice try, Groose. And you wonder _why_ you're not a knight yet."

"That's true! If a rookie can get promoted to proper solider in one year, maybe I should enter." Cawlin boasts. Groose grabs him by the collar and snarls in his face. "Oh, right…" He gives a small, clearly frightened chuckle.

"Who got promoted?!" She asks, looking happy for the first time so far since talking to Groose. "Is it _him_?! That's wonderful, thank you for telling me." She then walks away, humming a melody she likes to play for her beloved horse.

Groose, now in a fouler mood, pushed Cawlin to the ground and storms off.

Malon couldn't help but be happy. She had an idea who this person was. She's had a crush on him for about a year. Their fathers were old friends, they met a few times. He's always nice to her and the animals, including her beloved mare, Epona. The animals loved him too, save for the Cuccos, but few people liked them. She's had a dream of being romanced by a knight since being a little girl. And now the boy she likes is going to be a knight sooner than expected. Even if something goes wrong, they always have her ranch. It's why some boys has showing interest in her, because that ranch in a sense makes her and father, Talon, one of the potentially wealthiest families not of the high class in Hyrule. He could marry her, it wouldn't be a problem since her father already liked him and joked that they were already engaged. She already thinks he could start a family with her if anything could happen, once she's 18. She's already got ideas for baby names. If it's a boy, Ralon, and if it's a girl, Salon.

She's chosen to be prepared.

* * *

Zelda arrives in the stables. She knew the Sheikah were coming soon, but she wanted to at least get her horse out. Her while stallion always seemed to be rebellious with her, so when she opens his gate, he refused to come out.

"Come on." She asked nicely. Unfortunately, the horse bolts out with enough speed and force that she loses her grip on the reins. "Oh no!"

"Stop!" A male voice called out, making the horse stop. Now running up to the front, she sees the person responsible is the promoted soldier. She also sees her horse, normally a bit temperamental, being petted on its head by him. "Are you this one's owner? If so, you need to show a little empathy."

"What?" She asks.

"Be sure to take the time to soothe your mount, that's the only way it will know how you truly feel." He says while he continues getting friendly with the white stallion. "This horse may be well fed, but you need to take the time to show that you care for it."

Slightly insulted, Zelda put her fists on her hips. "I appreciate you looking out for my steed, but I do _not_ require a lecture."

Recognizing the voice, the soldier looks to his left and sees the annoyed princess of Hyrule looking at him. "P-Princess?!" He's rather surprised and quickly turns to face her, with his arms raised. "I-I didn't know this was _your_ horse! Please forgive me!" He says while bowing down, hoping for forgiveness.

Zelda drops her annoyance when she realizes this. Still she couldn't help but wonder how someone like this could have been promoted to official soldier so quickly. "No, _I_ apologize. I shouldn't have snapped." It looks like I'm still not over that kiss after all. "Where are you going?"

"To mount my horse." He says while standing upright. "Your father has given me permission to take time off. I figured now is the best time to take time off and see my family."

"I see." She says "Well, be safe."

He bows again, this time out of respect. "Thank you, Princess." He says back to his horse.

As Zelda mounts her horse, she looks to the soldier, noticing how he mounts his own horse, one of a reddish color and white mane. _Even his horse-skills are impressive, just how easily are things for him?_ She looks away, not wanting jealousy to be on her face.

She makes it outside, where the Sheikah guard she was promised. She was at least happy that Purah was one of them. She does smile at this, though it falters slightly as the soldier goes past her, giving a quick nod as a way of saying a friendly goodbye. As he and his horse head out, Zelda a slight look of resentment and guilt. The former was from how he's excelling so easily, the latter is from how she knows she's acting so poorly in reaction to him.

"Do you like him or something?"

Zelda gets startled, almost falling off her horse before Purah grabs her arm and lifts her before that can happen. Purah realizes she shouldn't have snuck up on her friend, she's probably still disturbed by last night.

"I do _not_!" Zelda yells. She immediately puts her hands on her mouth, realizing how loudly she exclaimed. Everyone, even that same soldier, look back before resuming what they were doing before she did so. "Oh, for the love of Nayru." She mutters under her breath. She did not like this man, she was too busy getting over the actions of another man before such a thought could reach her mind. "Is everyone ready?" She asks, now pushing away her thoughts from earlier. The Sheikah nod. "Let's go."

She was ready to do her research and at least make another attempt to awaken her powers.

Whether it was for Ganon, or to defend herself from Vaati, she had to be prepared.

* * *

Vaati steps out of the cave. Since it's been ages since his era, he knew he probably couldn't trust where he'd end up. He didn't take the time to look at his surroundings when he was resurrected, as the Yiga were to busy using their magic and trickery to sneak him in via illusions and a horse carriage. That might not work now, so he chose to explore Hyrule a bit.

Now out, Vaati looked around. This is what was once his home, but that time is gone. The Minish are gone. They're either extinct, relocated, or are just doing a better job of hiding. There's a probability that Ezlo is dead. He's not saddened, the man was dead to him long before his first defeat. But still, even he can be a bit homesick.

"There it is." He spots the area where the village he was born in. However, Vaati chose to walk away. "I am no longer of that race." He says more to himself than anyone else.

 _I'm a Hylian now. Which means I must think of a future amongst them, and I can think of no better future then with its future queen._

Now he decides to let the lovely Zelda fill his head. While the idea of seeing her again and to convince her to accept him was pure bliss, he knew that was difficult. Her reaction suggests she's not sure about what occurred, but he knew he must find a way to win her over. While he was at it, he must think of how to impress the rest of Hyrule, to show them he was perfect for their princess. He just needed to figure out how.

"No, I mean it, darling!"

Vaati heard a man's voice calling out. Curious, he hides behind a tree to peek at two people talking. A young couple.

"Honey, are you absolutely sure? It sounds a bit hard to believe, Romio."

"I mean it Julietta! Princess Zelda danced with some evil villain!"

"That seems hard to believe. I know our princess isn't up to snuff compared to her ancestors, but that just seems so wrong to think."

"Indeed. But at least you needn't worry about some villain dancing with you!" He holds he hand tightly.

"He need have to deal with you, my love!" Her words brought out giggling from both.

 _Fools!_ He thought viciously. _You dare to mock my precious Zelda! Our love will crush yours! Once I figure out to convince her that we are meant to be._ His thoughts went from threatening to sound unconvinced with himself.

"I wouldn't even need the legendary sword to best him!" The man named Romio declared.

This caught Vaati's attention. _Sword? The Four Sword? It was destroyed ages ago when it couldn't hold that boorish boar for long. It would be useless against me even if shards of it weren't used in my resurrection._

"I heard of it." The women named Julietta replied. "The blade that supposedly slays Ganon?"

This part piqued his interest.

"Yes, I hear it's supposed to be resting in the Lost Woods, just North of here."

Vaati spots the man pointing in that same direction.

 _Perfect. Because you've unwittingly provided me with the means of wooing my beloved, I have chosen not to kill either of you for thinking your love is stronger than ours will be. At least, this time._

The idea has sprung up. He will find this sacred blade and take it with him. With it, it will convince the people of Hyrule that he is worthy to court their princess and someday wed her. He will help her awaken her sacred powers and they will defeat Ganon together. He believed that will be the perfect means of wooing her.

"For my Zelda, I must be prepared."

* * *

 **Anyone else love that song from the Lion King?**

 **And a Beauty and the Beast reference too.**

 **Romio and Julietta aren't OCs btw, they're characters from The Minish Cap loosely based on the iconic William Shakespeare story**

 **Goes without saying, but I don't own The Legend of Zelda**


	11. Chapter 11: So Close

It took some time but Vaati finally arrived at the Lost Woods via his tornado. After reaching the ground, his knees almost went as he started panting.

"Without… my… mage's cap…" He said between breaths. "My magic isn't as strong, nor does it last as long."

This is true, the mage's cap he once wore was the source of his power. This new cap, while he liked it, wasn't proving him much outside of a good look. Once he caught his breath, Vaati stood upright and saw what looked like some kind of fog inside the trees. He paid no interest in this, and marched confidently into the trees.

"Once I get my hand on this so-called legendary weapon…" At this point he's officially entered the forest. "I'll return to the castle. Holding it in my hands might give me the edge, no pun intended, that will make my plans easier to finish." He rubs his chin in thought with a big smile. "I might have to wear a shiny suit of armor for the princess. It'd be out of a storybook for the two of-" At this moment, Vaati notices something wrong. He's somehow past the trees and fog. "What?" He looks around and notices his surrounding are oddly familiar.

 _This is the exact same area I entered. I didn't walk for much long._

He turns around and recognizes the exact same trees he saw. Curious, Vaati steps back in and walks in a straight path. After about 10 seconds of walking, he finds he's returned. This time, he turns around chooses to walk backwards, looking as the fog surrounds him as he sees the trees again. Now getting annoyed, Vaati entered again. This time, instead of walking in one path, he makes several turns. He forgets how many, because he once again ends up in the same spot as before after about a minute of walking.

"WHAT?!" He shouts in anger. He then takes a deep breath, managing to think clearly. "This fog must be magic that keeps me out." He turns to face the forest before raising both arms, ready to clap. "Not for long!" He claps with his extended arms, creating a large gust that was meant to blow the fog away. His confident grin fades when it does nothing. Now losing patience, Vaati looks above the trees. This gives him an idea. "Perhaps there's a different path I can take."

This time spent walking has replenished his power. Now he decides to use his wind power to create a tornado to ride above the Lost Woods. Smug that his plan worked, the wind mage sees a larger tree in the very center of this forest that is somehow bigger than Hyrule Castle Town. It's as if he's a Minish again when he sees the tree. He now lands in front of the tree, looking around. He notices what looks like a field, with few flowers. But it was all vacant.

 _I remember hearing from Ezlo there was a race of forest children. Either it was just a story or they're extinct._

It was now he noticed a sword. This sword was embedded in a pedestal not too far from him. Walking to it, Vaati bends down to take a closer look.

"Hmm…" He hums as he observes the hilt. It had a blueish, purple-like tint to it. "It looks like a blend of blue and purple, just like my princess and I." He smiles. He then stands up and reaches for it. "I now claim this blade!"

"Stop villain!"

This surprises Vaati. "What?!" He looks around to see the booming voice. "Who?!" There's no one around. He sees no one who could have spoken so loudly. "Where are you?!"

"Look behind and above you!" It bellowed.

 _This must be how Zelda felt. I can only hope this figure does not kiss me, it doesn't sound like a lovely maiden._

Turning, Vaati looks to the tree, seeing up at what appears like an old man's face, with a large bump resembling a nose and bushes of some kind looking like eyebrows and a mustache. "Where are you?!" He asks out loud. "Behind this ugly-looking tree?"

"I _am_ the tree!" The face of the tree says in the voice he's heard.

"Whaa?!" The wind mage cringes at the sight of the face speaking, stepping back in his surprise. "H-How?!"

"I…" It spoke again. "am known as the Deku Tree."

"The Deku Tree is real?!" Vaati asks in complete disbelief.

"You ride on the wind and are shocked that _I_ exist?"

"Point taken…" Vaati says. He then places his hand near his chest in a form of introduction. "Allow me to introduce myself. I am the wind mage, future king of Hyrule, and future husband of Zelda. I am none other than-"

"I know who you are, Vaati." The Deku Tree cuts in. "I know much about the world outside of this forest, including the evils that plague it. You are among them, second only to Ganon."

 _I'm getting very tired of people caring so much about that pig._

"Then you know why I'm here. Are you planning to intervene?"

"I am not." He responds.

Vaati eyes the tree curiously. "Then you seriously aren't going to stop me?"

"I am the sword's observant, not its guardian. You are free to try and pull the Master Sword from its resting place."

"The Master Sword eh?" Vaati says and he looks over his right shoulder. "I like the name. It's certainly more elegant to look at than the Four Sword, though that's probably just my bias." He turns around and walks to the sword. "With this blade, Hyrule and its princess are all mine." He places his hand on its hilt. "Now, I'm already coming up with ideas for names Zelda and I can-" Before he can finish his sentence, he quickly notices the sword he tries to lift isn't budging one bit. "What?" His smile now dropping. "What is this?"

Vaati grabs the hilt with both hands and tries to pull, using his legs near the blade to give him extra push. When that isn't helping, he tries a different angle, but to no avail. Now he tries pushing it out by bending down and lifting from underneath. Still, no such movement. Now annoyed, Vaat looks at his reflection on the blade. Feeling as though the sword is mocking him, he pokes the dull side of the blade.

Once he makes contact, the blade flashes briefly. Not bright enough to blind anyone, at best it's just the light of a candle in a dimly lit room. But along with it is a sort of crashing sound.

"Ow!"

Vaati retreats his hand. His finger in pain. It's pain he can't even think of as he tries to blow on it and even puts it in his mouth to soothe the pain. Nothing, it fades away after he pulls his finger out and leaves it be. Now that he looks at his finger, he sees it isn't cut or anything. He can't understand why it was in pain. It was as though it was crushed, zapped, burnt and stabbed at the same time.

Vaati gets up and glares viciously at the Deku Tree. "What happened?! You said you were the sword's observant, not guardian! Why do you prevent me from claiming it?!"

"I did not. The sword itself rejects you."

"What?!"

"The Master Sword chooses its master by looking into his or her heart. Like it, I too can look into yours. I see a light growing. It is a light that grew since meeting Princess Zelda. However, I can also see the darkness grow in the exact same way, from meeting her as well. You have the ability to redeem yourself, but there is too much darkness in you. The sword will not accept you."

"Make it so." Vaati growls.

"I cannot. The sword cannot be convinced unless you alleviate your evil."

"Then I will destroy it!" Vaati boasts as he aims his arm and fires a small ball of dark energy at the sword. Instead of destroying its target, the ball of energy hits some kind of invisible shield, causing it to fade away. "What?!" Vaati is now furious.

"The sword cannot be destroyed. It was forged by the flames of the Goddesses Nayru, Din and Farore, and wielded by the goddess Hylia. Your power is like a mosquito against a mountain."

Vaati looks back to the Deku Tree, looking surprised by this statement. "They're real?!"

"Indeed." The Deku Tree answers. "In fact, Hylia once reincarnated as a mortal woman, she was the first Zelda, one of the founders of Hyrule. The female descendants inherit her power, the one you know has the potential to be the strongest."

"The princesses are descended from a deity?!" His frustration gone for this brief moment. "No wonder I'm constantly drawn to them. It's also no wonder this one feels so… divine." He mutters to himself with a smirk. That smirk goes away when he does back to talking to the Deku Tree. "Regardless, even without this large letter-opener, I will still conquer Hyrule!"

"A better man than you has tried many times before, and his name is Ganon!"

"Enough about Ganon!" Vaati now yells. "Why is that boorish boar so easily remembered?! _I_ plagued this land twice before he was ever a thing!" He now points his finger at the Master Sword. "Can Ganon do _this_?!"

His finger shoots a beam that creates a series of chains that wrap around the hilt while also connecting to the ground. As if the chains are keeping the sword from unsheathing itself and rising.

"What have you done?!" The Deku Tree asks.

"A spell the Yiga clan has been working on, one only I could make work." Vaati answers. "It may take a while before the Master Sword's power can dissolve the chains, but it may take too long. Until then, the country and Zelda will be mine!" Vaati then gives a sarcastic bow. "It's been a pleasure meeting you."

With one snap of his fingers, Vaati disappears.

"This is not good." The Deku Tree expresses his concern. "Makar!"

Not far from the Deku Tree, a small, wooden creature with a leaf on its face, one with holes resembling eyes and a mouth, pops out of the ground.

"Is he gone? This Makar asks.

"He is. It seems the time has come for us to find the chosen wielder of the Master Sword. You must find him. Try by find the princess and seeing someone you believe may be right based on his heart. We must be prepared by finding the Hero of Hyrule."

Makar nods.

* * *

It feels like a bad dream. The dancing, the attack on her guards, and especially the kiss. Zelda is starting to feel a little better. While on her way out of Castle Town, she saw some couples kissing. She looked away, not wanting anything to trigger the memory.

They're out of the town now, they have been for about 2 hours. The clear skies and fresh air do her good. She's slightly uncomfortable with the wind, but at least she knew it was natural compared to Vaati's disappearing act.

 _At least now I'm free of him._

"It's going to be sundown in a few hours, should we not find some place to rest and eat first?" One Sheikah male asked.

Purah was the only female of the guarding group, so Zelda knew it wasn't her.

"You may be right." She looks around and sees a small group of trees, with one large tree in the back to provide shade. "We can eat there." She points to where she sees.

* * *

"Ugh, so close!" Vaati snapped. "I almost had it all, but that butter knife is too picky! And that pompous wooden windbag!" The Deku Tree reminded him of Ezlo, but not in a good way. How he talked to him like he was a clueless child. But he managed to forget that when he remembered his spell. "As long as I can complete my plans before it weakens, it should be fine. But still, I should try and prevent it from weakening sooner in case they find the idiot to take it to undo my spell."

Vaati thinks about books he read through that the Yiga host gave him earlier when he got free boarding. He had an idea of what might work, so he had to make sure it didn't happen. He had an idea where it might be, based on a location he once visited during his early days of looking for the Lightforce. He figured it was worth a look and a try to teleport.

It was like a miracle. Vaati arrived perfectly. This area didn't look that different, albeit there were more hills than he remembered. Clearly the land has been changed by nature. He took a brief moment to look around at the grasslands he sees around him, surrounded by hills. While looking at the clear skies above him with a bright sun above him.

 _It reminds me of her._

He thought of Princess Zelda once more. It calmed him from his earlier frustrations. The green hills reminded her of his eyes, the blue sky reminded him of her dress, and the golden sunlight reminded him of her hair. He remembered when he danced with her how soft her hair felt. He wanted to see her again soon.

"Princess!"

A woman's voice calls out. This caught his attention. He turned in the direction it came from and ran up the hill. At the top he saw what looked like Sheikah and a single Hylian girl. Upon closer inspection, she had long blonde hair and a blue top. She also had black, form-fitting pants and boots.

"It couldn't be…" He whispered.

* * *

Purah called her over to give Zelda a small tray of food. Zelda knew the Sheikah's cuisine and was fond of it. It isn't fruitcake, but these meat-filled rice balls were delicious. Her tray had about 4 of them.

"Thank you, Purah." She was thankful of her friend bringing food.

While the Sheikah eat in a pile, Zelda chose to do so at the large tree. It was decently shaded and she could lean on since the other trees in the area were rather thin.

"This is rather nice." She admitted to herself in person as she was eating her lunch. She's nowhere near him. She's feeling a bit better now since last night. The kiss still bothered her, but she's reminding herself there's more to deal with than one madman.

 _He's nowhere near me._

* * *

Vaati couldn't believe it, she was here. He wanted to reunite with her and she's here. He wasn't even looking for her and she was here.

 _I must get to her._

He decided to put his plans to prolong the Master Sword's freedom on hold. He had to see her. But he was cautious, he figured the Sheikah were harder to deal with than some poorly trained guards. With that, he chose to go around the hill rather than descend. He ran down from where he ran and went to his right, Zelda's left, and sneak in. He slowly tip-toed until he got behind a smaller tree that was thankfully not as thin as the others besides the large one that she rests on. He was able to peak around and see her halfway done with her food. Even her side view was beautiful.

"Still lovely even out of your gown, I see." He whispered. He didn't want her to be aware of his presence, not yet. "Now to distract those idiot guards…" Vaati snaps his fingers.

He creates a small gust that goes past all of the sentient beings and startle the horses. This caught the Sheikah's guards attention, as three of them got up to calm the horses down. Purah and the only other male remained behind, though their attention was to their teammates. As was Zelda's.

 _This is my chance._

Vaati quickly runs. Thankfully, the tree he used was still far out of her peripheral vision, letting him avoid her attention. He was now behind her tree. He was about ready to slowly inch his way around the tree when he heard her get up.

"Well, that's that." Zelda gets up, having set the tray aside. "I suppose I should wait until they finish."

 _Wow, the girl can eat._

They now leaned on the tree, from opposite sides. Vaati couldn't help but smile. It was like the two were small children, playing with each other. Slowly easing his way in, Vaati could see Zelda's hair and her left shoulder. He also sees her hand, open and free. He decided this was the best way to let her know of his presence, by holding her hand. He then reaches for it. He pulls back when he hears her yawn.

 _It looks like I'm a bit drowsy from that food. I guess I'll rest my eyes._

She thought this as she did so. Her hands now behind back as her eyes shut.

 _Great. I was so close._

Vaati scowled that he took too long. He returned to his previous spot, thinking how else he can make his move. He peaked and noticed the Sheikah are still occupied with their steeds. He decided he should come close to Zelda and did so. He inched in from her left. He got a good look at her as her eyes were shut.

Her face, so relaxed and pretty. And her hair looked so lovely. He wondered if it smelled as good as it looked. Feeling confident, he came in and quietly smelled her hair. It was lovely. He exhaled. He realized his mistake. He breathed on her. He bolted back to the other side of the tree.

"What?" Zelda asked. She almost drifted to sleep before she felt a sort of warm breeze on her left side, touching mostly her hair and cheek. Once he eyes open, she heard something move quickly, away from her. She was curious, thought a bit unsettled given what happened the night before. "Hello?" She asks.

 _She can't know I'm here now!_ Despite his growing lust for her, he knew she'd sick her guards on him after what he just did and he was in no mood to fight. He came to his senses once she became aware someone was nearby. He heard her steps. He quickly though about teleporting, but he did not want to leave her so soon. At this point, he felt like he could just shrink from the embarrassment of being caught this way. Him, the future ruler of Hyrule, caught like a little pervert outside a girl's bathroom. Suddenly, without warning, that's just what happened.

He shrunk.

"What?" He says outloud. He covers his mouth with his hands before noticing something. Zelda was no where to be seen, only grass. Large grass that once went up to his ankles that now were somewhat taller than him.

"Hello?" He heard Zelda speak again, only somewhat louder. He looked up in the direction she could be heard from, only for him to look up and see Zelda, as a giant. She looked to where the wind mage was, only to see no one there. "Hmm, perhaps it was my imagination, or a squirrel of some kind." She says, and then sighs with relief.

 _I'm starting to feel paranoid._

"Princess Zelda." One of the male Sheikah says, walking up to her from behind. "We realize that we're a bit short of food for the trip and Mabe Village is past those hills." He points towards the hills Vaati came from. "Shall we restock supplies?"

"Good idea." Zelda smiled.

As his prized princess and her guard entourage leave, Vaati stared at them. Notably, his eyes darted to Zelda, her lower region. He noticed how form-fitting her pants are. As he stared dreamingly at her, it took him a moment more to remember that he's the same size as he was as a Minish.

"What happened just now?" He observed his current condition. He hasn't been this small since he was a Minish. Then it dawned on him, clearly, he had to change size after his transformation. He also had gaps in his memory. "I must have unintentionally used my size alteration ability." He thought of how he felt so small at the idea of her catching him after sniffing her hair and her guards nearby. Perhaps if he thought himself big, that might happen. "If I think big, I might grow. It's worth a try."

He closes his eyes, and it works. He's returned to his previous size. But he was so close…

"Now… to find Zelda."

* * *

Mabe Village isn't known for being anything like Hyrule Castle Town, but it is lovely. It's one of Zelda's favorite stops when she out doing her archaeological research. It's also where they could an intact Guardian underground. That and they always served such lovely tea, so she figured while they gather food, she should have a cup.

These people knew her very well, they always knew her favorite and provided her with her cup quickly. She was their best customer. Zelda took her sip.

"Ah, this hit the spot." She says, in a relaxed tone. Leans back for a moment, finally feeling like she has nothing to worry about.

Unfortunately for her, someone is watching her.

Using his rediscovered shrinking ability, Vaati made his way to her outdoor table on the grass. Now underneath, Vaati looks up at her legs.

"If only you were wearing your skirt again, my darling."

He had no issue using it for perverted reasons. He did sniff her hair earlier after all. Albeit he wanted to avoid being caught since he heard the Sheikah guard were the best trained of their kind. He saw Zelda then cross her legs and used his wind power to move to his right, her left, and see her left leg on top of her right. His size made it so she can't see him or be aware of his wind bursts. He didn't mind this, so he sat down, legs crossed, and observed her shapely legs as he heard her enjoy her tea.

Their enjoyment was short lived.

"So did you hear? The princess was dancing with a villain at her party?"

One of two men nearby said as they were nearby during their walk.

"Really? Why would she do that?"

"Apparently, no one knew it at first."

"That's good, the princess may have failed to awaken her powers, but even the heir to a throne of nothing should have known better."

"Exactly, imagine if she had kissed him too. She should be lucky that he was-"

"Is that _her?_ "

Both men stopped when they noticed Princess Zelda. Afraid of what would happen next, they both turn and walk away without muttering a single word.

Hearing this broke Zelda. She was reminded some think her a failure of a family of greatness, not to mention reminded her of that kiss.

"Why can't I just have one day without being reminded of my failures?" She asked quietly. Not many people were around to hear her, as far as she knew, but Vaati heard her. "At least people don't know what else happened."

Vaati would have cursed those two idiots for daring to speak of her that way, but something else caught his mind. _They don't know, they don't know I kissed her._ He looks to the princess, her legs anyway, and ponders again. _She's told no one. But why?_

* * *

She paid her drink once she finished. She's now away from her table, away from the little café. There's a small shade for donkeys to rest while the human they travel with go elsewhere for food or other needs. It has walls keep sunlight from touching its sides. Zelda rests on the left side, her back on it. She's deep in thought.

 _No matter what, I can't seem to avoid people thinking I'm not the princess they want._

She's so deep in thought that she doesn't notice someone on the other side of the wall, in where the donkey would be standing. Vaati has since grown back to human size and rests his back on the wall. He thinks how if there weren't a wooden barrier between them, they'd stand with their backs against each other like this. He was eager to make himself present when he heard her talk to herself.

"I've been trying hard, very hard, to fulfill my family's legacy. I tried finding a different way to make people have their faith in me, but I always get treated as in the wrong." She's beginning to tear up. Vaati, though confident in his attempt to see her, actually feels some sense of familiarity in her issues.

 _I wanted to be more than just the rest of my people. I found interest in darkness like she with her precious magic machines. But they shunned me as they her._

He hears Zelda lightly hitting the wall with something behind him. She turned around and is resting her forehead.

"I just want someone, anyone, to understand me. I want my love of learning and talents to be appreciated and for someone to help me not feel like a failure."

Hearing this, Vaati turned around and rested his own forehead like her. He actually felt bad for her to a degree, recognizing how similar their pasts were. He too enjoyed to learn and do more than what his race wanted, but Ezlo always stifled it in favor of following their traditions. Here he was, so close to her, this girl whose issues are so close to his own. Then it donned on him, and a smile formed. He knew a way to get her interest.

"Zelda!" Purah's voice calls out. Zelda turns and sees her Sheikah friend now some feet away. "We have the supplies, we're ready to go."

"Okay." Zelda gave a light smile. "Let's go." She hopes that maybe their trip will yield good results. As she takes some steps away, a gust of air behind her occurs that blows her hair. "What?!"

She quickly turns around, wiping some of her hair out of her face to see the post she was leaning on. She sees no way the wind could have affected her if there was something in the way. Feeling nervous, since last night had a mage with wind powers, she slowly inches to see the inside. She sighs with relief when she sees nothing there.

She didn't realize someone was so close.

* * *

Vaati returns to where his village once was. Now remembering his size alteration, he shrinks back down to Minish size. He decides to return to his home, which only he can actually enter, due to his Minish origins. The village, the one he remembered as having many Minish, was empty, vacant homes and empty spaces. This does not interest him, only the place he once called home. Upon entering it, he made his way to what was once Ezlo's study. It was almost perfect for him. The old fool didn't take them with him. They must have left in a hurry.

Yes. This would help him win Zelda's heart.

* * *

 **Vaati's a stalker. He's okay with holding her hands, but he came too his senses almost too late.**

 **But what could he have found would he think help him in bringing Zelda to his side?**

 **Also, that making love/out thing from chapters ago. I've been rewatching Pepe Le Pew cartoons and explain to millenials that the term didn't mean sex back then, like how "gay" didn't use to mean "homosexual". Just something I thought to add.**

 **Anyway, what's coming next?**


	12. Chapter 12: A Proper Gift

It's the day after, morning. The Yiga are now meeting in their secret base in the desert. Hidden in the mountains that lead to the freezing Gerudo Summit, these traitorous Sheikah have gathered. Due to their matching outfits, it was difficult to tell the genders of each member. The two of the entire group are speaking with each other like old friends.

"So, is she coming?" One with a deep voice says, in a standard footsoldier outfit.

"Nope." The tall blademaster says with a slightly higher pitch. "She's crazy. I wouldn't wish my worst enemy to be around her."

Whoever they speak of doesn't get mentioned, because they hear someone calling out to everyone.

"Attention!" One Yiga speaks out, catching the room's attention. "Our leader, Master Kohga!"

All of the Yiga stand upright as a figure arrives in the center of the room. This figure wears a large robe that conceals his whole body. The robe also comes with a hood that covers his head, though his face is concealed with a mask. It wasn't dissimilar to the standard mask, but it also comes with three horn-like features on each side.

"So… where is this so-called wind mage?"

As if on cue, Vaati arrives.

Since visiting his old home, Vaati has been making plans of his whole around several regions of Hyrule. It was to make sure that, even if the chosen hero finds the sword, claiming it would be difficult.

He was now wearing a satchel around him. What was in it is what he planned to bring Zelda to his side.

"That's him!"

"That's the one who kissed our sworn enemy!"

Vaati sees both cheers and boos meant for him. He cared not for what they did, only what he quickly assumed was their leader.

"I take it _you're_ this Master Kohga?"

"Indeed, and you are the one Blure spoke of in his note."

"Who's Blure?"

"Seriously?!" Vaati hears an annoyed shout from behind. He recognizes it as the Yiga who's letting him stay in his home. "You've been in my house since yesterday and you _don't_ even know my name?!"

Vaati shrugs. "I just didn't care to find out."

"Anyway…" Master Kohga interjects. "I take it you have something you'd like to say?"

"Indeed." Vaati says before facing the rest of the room. "Yiga clan! I've learned fast about this world since my time. I know of your loyalty to Ganon and your reasoning for hating the royal family." Many of them cheer at this. "I know you wish for Hyrule to suffer for their betrayal." The cheer louder. "But have you ever wondered… what happens next?" Suddenly the crowd stops cheering. The room is dead silent. "Let's say you wipe them out and darkness rules. Then what? Would Ganon reward you? And would your lives truly improve? There would still be those you despise you, including the clan you were once a part of. Do you think they'd accept you?"

Some of the Yiga start whispering to each other. Some thinking he's got a point, others questioning his words.

"What are you saying?" One asked loudly.

"It's simple. It's an old saying even in my time; if you can't beat them, join them. Or in our case, make them join us." Everyone remains silent. "I'm going to take over Hyrule and make Princess Zelda my queen."

"What?!"

"Traitor!"

"Why?!"

No one can agree with what Vaati has brought up.

" _Think_ for a moment!" Vaati shuts them up, the burst of air he creates helping to convince them to keep quiet. "If she were my queen, that would mean I could undo the crimes committed to you. You would have to be welcomed back and would be accepted with no other choice." Some of the Yiga are actually paying attention, something he was counting on. "As king, I would ensure you Yiga would be as revered as your former clan is currently, and you'd be given special benefits. You would live in the very castle of Hyrule. And if Ganon comes, he'd no doubt be accepting that we've made Hyrule his without putting up a fight!"

Some of the Yiga are actually voicing agreement with this.

 _Idiots. They have no idea what I really plan to do._

"All I need is your co-operation. Master Kohga?" He turns to the clan leader.

After a brief moment of silence. "Your plan isn't terrible, there is merit. However, it must be a unanimous decision."

"Quite right!" _I was hopping you'd say that._ Vaati turns around. "Any objections?"

After a moment of silence, one footsoldier walks up.

"Actually, I do. We've spent _ages_ rebelling against Hyrule's tyrants! You can't expect us to accept the idea of you marrying into their family and possibly providing an heir with the princess right here and now!" Vaati notices some Yiga, even those that showed agreement, starting to side with him. "It won't work, it seems unlikely she'd even _want_ you!"

This crosses Vaati. However, he walks calmly to the footsoldier with an eerily calm face. Once he arrives, he looks around.

"Does this man speak for all who don't agree?" Once he hears mostly agreements, he puts both hands on the man's shoulders in a sort of friendly manner. "I see. I take it there's no way to change your mind?"

"None I can think of."

"I see, I respect your opinion. But I believe I can change everyone else's mind."

"How?"

"Like this." His eyes glare and his mouth then becomes a scowl. "To stone with you!"

"What?!"

Vaati's eyes glow and his hands produce more dark energy. The burst is enough that everyone is forced to look away. Once they do, they see Vaati now holding a statue. A statue was once their comrade. "Something I remembered I used to do. It takes a lot out of me, in fact…" He then feigns feeling tired as he starts learning on the once living warrior. "I may cause this thing to fall and break…"

It starts tilting.

"STOP!" Out calls Master Kohga. "You've made your point about opposition Vaati, now change him back!"

"Fine." Vaati returns the statue to its upright position, then with simple poke on the chest, the color and life slowly return to the man. He lives once more.

"Oh Din!" He shouted. He then collapsed on his knees. "Did that just…"

"It did." Vaati says, standing over the now terrified man. "Now you know what happens to those who don't agree with my plan. I prefer convincing others to help me, I hope I've convinced you. Did I?" He says all of this in a way that's meant to seem friendly, but it also sounds like a threat. The Yiga nods weakly. Vaati then turns to Master Kohga. "So… do we have a deal?"

Looking to see those who were rejecting the idea now terrified the wind mage, the clan leader has one response.

"Very well, we will obey you… for now."

* * *

This area was once where Hyrule Castle was located, but some kings and queens decided to relocate for whatever reason. Despite her doubts in herself and her heritage, even Zelda can't help but admire what was known as the Temple of Time. To those unaware of it, it looks like a church, and in some ways, it is indeed one. But this was a place of significance, as it was built during the founding of Hyrule by the founding King and Queen. The Queen was the first Zelda, though her husband's name is oddly removed from the history books. It was where the princess associated with the hero of time got married years after the man who became Ganon was executed. Some think he was a demon born into the Gerudo, others believe he was a Gerudo who became a demon. She remembers how Urbosa rejects the latter idea even though there's strong evidence supporting it. Normally she'd argue how the facts are hard to ignore, but knew how Urbosa felt and chose to not dwell on it. This place was of great significance to her family history, so it was important to try and awaken her powers here.

"We will watch over this area." Purah spoke. "You get to prayer, in case any danger, including those despicable Yiga clan, decides to rear its ugly head."

"Thank you, Purah." Zelda nods and enters the abandoned temple. "Let's hope this works."

 _I remember this place from before 10 years ago, when mother was still… with us_. Even in thought, she hated reminding herself of her mother's fate. It still somehow feels as big. She thinks this as she puts down her satchel and takes out her white dress. She also took the gold jewelry she was given yesterday morning out of the chest and into her satchel with the dress. _If this doesn't work, perhaps the textbooks and the research Purah is conducting for me can suffice. That's assuming father will accept it._

She started taking her shirt off. She remains oblivious to what happens outside the building.

* * *

"Ah! That's how you teleport?!" Vaati remarks, landing facedown in the ground about a mile away from the Temple of Time. "You're lucky I didn't know where this place was!"

"Watch it!" The Yiga he now knew as Blure stated. "Our teleportation may be different, seeing as how it relies on the amount of distance our magic can take us, but the five of us plus you made it work! You can show some gratitude!"

"I'll show it…" Vaati pushes himself up. "… when my plan works!" He gets up, looking to the five Yiga footsoldiers who agreed to help him. "Okay, are we here?"

"Close." Another one said. "We're about a mile away. According to my intel, the princess should be at the Temple of Time by now."

"I see." Vaati strokes his chin, figuring it won't be easy to just walk to her. "Any protection?"

"She took 5 Sheikah with her, that's why we came in the same amount."

"I see. In that case… keep her guardians busy, but _do not_ kill them."

"What?!" Blure asks.

"Not killing them may convince her and the rest of Hyrule not to reject us. Besides, I need them to keep her safe for longer."

* * *

After taking her clothes off and putting on her dress, Zelda walks to the statue of Hylia and gets on her knees. She then puts her hands in a praying position.

"I need your help." She really did. "I've done my prayers at the Springs of Courage and Power, I won't be allowed near Mt. Lanayru for the Spring of Wisdom until next year. I need your help now." She realizes she's demanding for help rather than asking. "Forgive my blunt attitude, it's just… so hard." She starts to feel upset with herself again. "I've tried to awaken the power you've gifted our family but… nothing I do seems to work." She starts to tear up a bit. "I thought I could help Hyrule in my own way but… nothing I do can convince anyone otherwise. I try showing father what I've learned, but he won't hear of it." A tear falls from her face. Her shoulders start to shake. "I don't know what else to do. I do want this power awakened, to help the country I love… but I can't stand the constant pressure and judgement."

At this point, she folds down to the stone floor, her elbows touching it as she cups her own face. She starts crying.

 _What's wrong with me?_

Outside, Purah can hear he old friend crying. Despite being her king, she'd love to walk up to Zelda's father and say, with no respect whatsoever, that he's causing more harm than help by giving his daughter pressure and not letting her enjoy other interests. She barely has friends outside of people associated with the Royal Family or the Sheikah. She's never been on a date or know how to properly connect with people. Her mother had the same amount of freedom Zelda wants. Even if Calamity Ganon were to arrive soon, she's still a person who needs people and friends and love in her life. Her father is depriving her of those too much. But since he's the king, she can't say a word of this.

"How long do you think she'll cry?" One of the male Sheikah says in an indifferent tone. This causes everyone to glare at him and one of his teammates to elbow him in the ribs in response. "Ow! What'd I do?"

"Trivialize someone's emotions and disrespect your princess, that's what!" Said elbowing Sheikah says.

"Say something like that again…" Purah adds in. "And you'll end up in the belly of a Molduga!"

"Okay!" He says defensively. "I got it!"

As the Sheikah end their banter, a rock is thrown and lands near them, catching their attention. They look to the person who threw it, a Yiga footsoldier waving at them before running off.

"Is that a-"

"Ssh!" Purah interrupts, not wanting Zelda to hear them. "One of us go after him!"

One gets up and does so. Once he's gone, another two Yiga appear, this time to their right, the Temple's left, waving before running off. Without word, two of the Sheikah run off after them.

"That's odd." The remaining male Sheikah says.

"What is?" Purah asks.

"Those three didn't even try to attack us. That rock seemed like it wasn't meant to hit any of us. They're idiots but not that incompetent."

As he brings this up, a Yiga appears behind them, causing him to chase after this enemy.

Purah is left alone. She's starting to think he had a point about what her teammate said. Little did she know, they were being watched.

"Purah? What's going on?"

"Oh, uh, nothing, Zelda! Just some wild animals. Keep up what you're doing!"

She didn't want to alarm her princess, but she can't help but wonder what's going on. Above her, two figures at watching her. A mage and another Yiga.

"Next is your turn." Vaati says. "I have a feeling she'll give up and come out soon."

"Just don't spy on that girl as she changes." Blure retorts.

"You're with a clan that wants to impale her and yet spying on her undressing is too much?"

"We aren't that dirty minded. Besides, I'm more of a thief than a killer." With that, Blure puts his mask on and jumps down.

Purah turns to see another Yiga, running off like the last. "I shouldn't, but I can't risk it. I'll at least stay in close range for now." She reluctantly leaves her post, unaware a certain mage is on top of the temple.

* * *

It's another 10 minutes, but Zelda finally gives up and decides to change back into her blue top with black pants. She decides to take a look at some of the books left behind by the people who once maintained the Temple of Time, hoping to find something of value. She really wanted to find something that might clue in on Vaati and his weaknesses.

All traces of him and the race known as the Minish went missing or are difficult to interpret. This race was associated with his first defeat, but all text and history they have of them is in a language they no longer know. Strangely, pieces of what they assume was what was left of the supposed Four Sword went missing days before her birthday. She thinks this might not be a coincidence. Still, they didn't have much to use right now. The books she found provided knowledge on her ancestor's, including information on the fabled Master Sword, but nothing on the wind mage. They probably assumed him not worth preserving, which is ironic for the current generation.

She's now finished changing and decides to get outside. Since it's now midday, she figured they could eat and maybe she can try again later. It's once she's out she realizes something, the Sheikah are missing.

"Purah? Anyone?" She looks around. "It must have been those wild animals causing more trouble." It's then she notices how eerily vacant the area is.

"Fancy seeing you here."

That voice.

Her eyes widen. It's a voice she doesn't want to remember, because she doesn't want to remember the person who it belonged to. At least, not until her power was awakened or she finds something she can use to deal with him.

"Where are you?!" She then turns around left and right, desperation and fear starting to fill her and show on her face. She doesn't see Vaati. " _Where are you?!_ " She asks again, more afraid then before.

"I see you've missed me." His voice sounding almost flattered. He observes the princess from above the Temple of Time, seeing her look around. "I've missed you too."

After looking to her right, Zelda remembers something from the other night. Vaati was above her, so she quickly turns to her left and looks up, seeing Vaati looking down on her.

He's here.

"Congratulations, dear Zelda. You did a good job finding me." He takes a foot off and above the ledge of the building. "Allow me to reward you for your efforts."

As soon as he steps off, Vaati uses his wind powers to descend quickly in a diving position. But once he comes in on Zelda, his powers then slow him down as his face nears her.

In one split second, Vaati hovers near Zelda, his arms and legs bent to show him in a relaxed position. In that very instant, Vaati's eyes are closed as he takes joy in what he's doing now. His lips puckered, he is now kissing Zelda.

The Princess was just about to take a step back, her arms bent and her left leg behind her to show this. The moment Vaati's lips touched hers, she froze. She just stared at his closed eyes. She blinked, unable to comprehend what is happening. She blinked again, then a quick glare before her eyes widen and a small mewl from her closed mouth. Thankfully her mouth wasn't open, or at least only a small crack of an opening between her lips as though she were sipping tea, so Vaati can't use his tongue this time. Still, she completed her step back and Vaati moved away, landing about 8 feet away from her.

 _It happened again._ She thought. _It happened again and I couldn't stop it._ She watched Vaati touch his mouth with his finger before he quickly licked his lips. _I didn't get away in time._

"Well, it's almost as amazing the first time. I guess the first kiss _is_ always the better one."

Zelda quickly sobbed and placed both her hands on her mouth. "Not again…"

"Well… I've been thinking of you since that night on your birthday." Zelda notices he has a satchel, like the one she carries that she left in the Temple. He reaches into it. "I realize that kiss was something we both experienced for the first time, so it technically wasn't a gift to you if it wasn't only beneficial to you. Thankfully, I remember how you love learn."

"What do you want with me?!" She shouted, no longer covering her mouth.

"Nothing, aside from that new kiss." Zelda felt ill from that. "I assure you I didn't just come for that. I paid a visit to my old village and I found something for you."

"I told you!" She says, trying to sound brave but clearly afraid. "I want nothing from you!"

"But I know you'll love this." Zelda braced herself. Vaati grabbed whatever it is from his bag and started pulling it out. Zelda was afraid of what it could be. A weapon? Some magic wand? She almost didn't want to see it so she looked away with her eyes closed. "So nice of you to close your eyes to avoid the surprise. You may look now." Reluctantly, she opened one eye, then opened another when she got a good look at his supposed gift.

It's a book.

* * *

 **A book? What could possibly be in it?**

 **And what's Vaati really planning behind the Yiga clan's back?**

 **I'd like to hear your theories.**

 **So, I realize that maybe updating every day is eating up my time. So I'll upload again Monday.**


	13. Chapter 13: Just a Talk

Zelda stared at his hand, at the book he was holding. A small, green book with some gold symbol on it. She just stared. She said nothing.

"Something my old master once owned. I was lucky he forgot about it."

She didn't pay attention to what he said. She only stared at the book.

 _Why bring me that?_

She's so in thought that when movement happened, she flinched. Vaati extends his arm and present the book to her. She just keeps staring at it.

"Take it."

She sees his face, he doesn't seem to be malicious in his intent. Then again, he looks that way even when he acts in ways she doesn't appreciate. Still, though reluctant, she reaches out for the book. She takes it, avoiding any physical contact with his fingers. She then holds the book to her face before lowering her hand.

"Well?"

"Well what?"

"Open it. That's what books are for."

She didn't like how he pleaded her to do so. Still, she decides to do so. Upon opening, she notices something that actually caught her attention. On one side of the page is Hylian text, the other side is writing she's unfamiliar with.

"What is this?"

"This…" She looks up and notices Vaati is now about a few inches from her, looking down at her book. She steps away in response. "… is a translation, from Hylian English to original Minish."

"This is the writings of the Minish?" She asks, actually curious. It's as if she forgot he stole another kiss from her just now.

"It is indeed, my dear." Vaati says, happy she's not acting in fear of him for the first time since before he revealed his identity.

"But why would you have this information? Were you close to them?" She asks while skimming through the pages.

"Actually, I myself _was_ once a member of the Minish."

She stops her skimming and just shuts the book.

"You were a Minish?!"

"Indeed."

"But…"

"But what?"

Before, she feared him, feared how she did still find him attractive, feared he'd harm people and was upset that he kissed her without consent a second time. But now, it's as if that was all gone. Instead, she looks at him in curiosity and rather innocent insensitivity.

"You're tall."

 _Really? Again?_ Vaati scowled at this. She's pretty and her curiosity is admirable, but he's annoyed at being told this again.

" _Obviously_ , I transformed into a Hylian. We don't actually look like this!"

"I… see." She opened her new book again and kept looking through pages. She'd apologize, but then she'd have to forget who this man is. Then she stopped at a page of a drawing. A drawing of a strange, mouse-like creatures. "What are these?" She turned the book to him and pointed at the two odd specimens.

Vaati bent down and looked. The picture depicted an old looking Minish with a long beard and robes and to his side is a smaller Minish with a hairstyle not dissimilar to his own. He knew why.

"Why, those are Minish, Zelda." He says. "Not just any MInish. The elder one is my old master, Ezlo. The smaller one is actually me."

"What?" In complete disbelief, she returns the page to her face and would look up and down at the before and after of Vaati repeatedly. " _That's_ you?"

"Indeed. I used to be even smaller than your pinky finger. I just rediscovered I could shrink down."

"Unbelievable." She's now only looking at the page. "Even the Sheikah never knew the Minish, so any information on-" She just realized something. "Wait…" She lowers the book and glares at him. "How are you even here? The Sheikah should have dealt with you before I even stepped out." She quickly panics. "Did you do something to them?"

"Oh." He held his hands up defensively even though his relaxed tone never left. "I have done nothing to them… myself. I just convinced the Yiga clan to work for me and keep them distracted." Zelda gasps. "Don't worry, I gave them strict orders not to kill them or you."

"Why? To try and kiss me more?" He smirked at this and took a step closer. Zelda panics again. "Wait, I, no!"

Vaati chuckles and steps back.

"Once is enough for a day… for now." She didn't like that tone of voice when he said that. "I thought of something else we can do."

She was afraid to ask, but had to. "What is that?"

As if waiting for her to ask, Vaati steps towards the side wall of the stone stairway and leans on it.

"Talk."

Zelda stares at him for a moment. "You're joking?"

"Not at all. I figure it's only right you get to know me better without a false identity." Zelda was about to reject this, but he quickly ends that notion. "Agree and I will leave with my Yiga warriors, your protectors will be unharmed."

Not wanting anyone harmed, Zelda reluctantly nods. She then walks to the opposite side of Vaati, sitting on the small wall while facing him.

"What do you want to talk about?"

"You're the curious one, darling. You may ask the questions."

"Okay… let's start with where you were born."

* * *

Purah isn't used to combat, but she knew enough to deal with the likes of a common Yiga. Blure may not be that adept at combat, but he knew enough to keep her busy while Vaati did his thing.

They fought on the hillside, nearby a sealed cave. Their blades colliding with each other as each took a swing.

"Why are you here, traitor?" Purah demanded.

"It is _you_ who are the traitors! They casted us out and you remained!" He responded.

"That was ages ago. Neither of us were even born, why continue what your ancestors foolishly chose to do?"

Blure wasn't sure how to answer that. He just kept going.

"Just keep fighting me!"

"I can tell by your dark hair you're only half-Sheikah. You're half the same kind of people who your ancestors wanted revenge on! Talk about hypocrisy!"

Blure glared at her, he hated that she had a point. Growing up, even his father's clan though this.

"I said just fight me!"

* * *

"And then that's when Ezlo took me in. Even _he_ couldn't figure out why I had lavender skin when other Minish didn't."

"I see." At this point, Zelda rose a leg and wrapped her arms around it. She's trying to feel comfortable talking to him. She heard him talk of how he lost his original village when he was little and doesn't even remember his birth parents. He said this to her at the party, so there's a good chance it's still a lie. "What happened next? Why are you… well, evil?"

"Well, there's the golden question." He says. "My race is known as a helper race. We aid people with little things. These include shoes in need of a quick fixing to leaving some money for people who need to find it in the grass. Ezlo, my mentor, was the most powerful of our sorcerers and was developing a gift for your ancestors. He called it the Mage's Cap. Think of it as a weakened version of your people's Triforce. It can grant the wish of the wearer. I was there, aiding him in his quest to unite our worlds."

"So what happened?"

"While everyone wanted to be of aid, I sought a different path. I was bored of how we spent time helping and not making ourselves stronger and better. I saw a different side of humanity. The dark side of humanity. The side of wrath, lust, obsession, destruction and other things my kind shunned. I didn't understand why, so I kept doing my own private research. I realized that the human race were more than just pure beings. Even the forces of good have their own negative traits."

"That's not true!" Zelda defended her people.

"Is it?" Vaati responded. "You've seen your good people show some not so positive qualities. You've seen people show resentment, jealousy, envy and rage." Zelda's mouth started to hang. "Your father has shown a lack of patience with you, and I overheard some judging you unfairly. Are you telling me you haven't seen the ugly side of your otherwise good people?"

Zelda wanted to say something, but her thoughts interrupted the words before they reached her mouth.

 _He's right. Even I've been envious of that soldier. Groose shows obvious lust for women like me. Father's lack of patience has even caused me so much stress. I want to help the kingdom, but they keep judging me._

Vaati ended her silence. "I guess that's my answer." He resumed. "So I took the cap and wished to be powerful. I wanted to embrace that dark side you all have. I wanted to be powerful. My first attempt was a power my ancestors gave yours called the Lightforce." Zelda remembered this story, she always figured it was just a story. Then again, she's talking to someone she thought wasn't real before her birthday. "Long story short, trying to claim that power turned me into a creature not that different from a Patra."

"What's a Patra?"

"Ah, I see those two have been absent for years. Think an eyeball with wings."

"That… sounds disgusting."

"Try being something like it for ages." He responds. "Anyway, I died and somehow was brought back to life years later."

"You don't even know how you came back to life?"

Vaati shrugs. "Probably have my old friend, Ezlo, to thank for it."

"And that's when you kidnapped girls and were trapped in the Four Sword."

"Ages later, I was freed and tried to kidnap the Princess Zelda of that age to make her my bride. Not for her powers, just because she was cute."

Zelda looked disgusted at this admittance. "But she was 12 and you were older, much older."

"I wasn't right in the head. Then again, my head was just an eye."

"Let me guess, you were resealed?"

"Yup. Then even longer time happened and I was freed. It wasn't until I was recently resurrected did I find out it was Ganon's doing." He looked annoyed, even looking away from Zelda. "So, I'm not fond of him either."

"But you're working with a clan that _serves_ him?"

"I need the help." Zelda was about to ask another question. "But enough about me, what about you?" Zelda looks confused by his question. "What is this whole ordeal involving your family?"

Zelda glares at him. "Why should I share personal information with _you_?"

"Well, I'm sharing with _you_."

Zelda just stares at him. Clearly, she does not want to share any information with this madman. Why should she? He's probably going to use it against her in some way. But there was a part of her that did sort of see him as a reflection of her, albeit a darker reflection. They both wanted to defy their traditions but had to maintain them. Granted, Zelda knew the importance of her family's sacred power, Vaati defied his people. She would never do that. But still, some part of her thought maybe she can learn something she can use against him and acting like she trusts him might aid her.

"When I was 6, a decade ago, my mother passed away." She looked down and the steps beneath them, not wanting to make eye contact. "It devastated my father and I. She was supposed to teach me how to master a power that only the females of the Royal Family could wield. My father knew so little, he only knew minor things."

"He thinks those minor things are enough, even though they clearly aren't?" Zelda nods. "Basically, it's like teaching someone how to bake a cake when all he knows is how to do the mixing motion. So what exactly is this ability? All I know is that it makes you a threat to Ganon."

"This power… it's supposedly meant to seal him away, for how long I'm not certain. But I've never been able to awaken it. I don't know how and it drives me crazy. But aside from that, I've been doing research in other things. These include the ancient Sheikah technology and other fields. But people don't care… they just want he power to be revealed."

"I see." This works to my advantage now that I know what her power does. "I see nothing wrong with what you do. You clearly have good intentions."

"So… you don't think there's something wrong with me?"

"I certainly do not. You are you."

This actually caught her attention. He just told her words she wanted someone to tell her.

"Vaati…"

Vaati then gets on his feet. "I think it's time to go now."

"What?"

"I fear I may have taken a bit too long. I have other business that sadly cannot wait. But this is not the last we will see each other."

Zelda winced at this. She didn't really want to be around him, yet she found some sort of interest in talking with him.

"What exactly is it you have to take care of?"

"That's something I'm not at liberty to discuss yet." He answers. "But first, I should tell my friends to stop picking on your friends."

With that, he aims a finger into the air. A blast of dark purple comes out of his fingertip and it reaches the sky before exploding, creating a dark ring of energy that remains in the sky for about a moment.

* * *

Throughout the surrounding area, each of the Yiga take notice and end their battles.

Blure himself notices and drops his weapon.

"Bad idea!" Purah declares.

"Actually, that's the signal to head out."

"What have you all done?!" She demanded to know.

"Nothing! Not yet anyway…" Blure teleports away.

Purah tries to run to where he was, but trips on something that knocks her into the ground.

"What the-?" She gets up to see what her foot it. She pulls out of the ground to get a good look at it. "It's some kind of slate?"

* * *

Vaati then bows to Zelda.

"Until next time." Zelda tries to hand him the book. "Keep it, it's a gift after all."

He snaps his fingers and disappears from sight.

Zelda is now alone. Alone to question what just happened.

Did she really talk so casually with him?

* * *

 **Casual talk between good and evil, is his plan starting to work?**

 **What exactly is going to happen next?**

 **Find out next week. When? Not sure, I got other stuff to take care of, including ideas for another fanfiction.**


	14. Chapter 14: To The Spring

It's been about an hour since the event. The Sheikah returned, questioning what happened. Zelda knew Vaati used his allies to spend some time talking with her. From what he said, it was the same as the night they met, only with more information. She believes he may not be lying, but feels he's leaving stuff out.

She still has the book Vaati gave her. Part of her wants to get rid of it, but he was right about her love of learning. Even taking into account who gave it to her, this book provided some useful information. Instead of going back to the statue inside, she spent sometime in a corner, reading the book. She recognized the symbols featured from old archives and is now learning how to properly translate what they say. But that isn't all, she's learning about the customs and culture of the Minish. How they were a helper race that assisted people without wanting anything in return. How Vaati could have been one of these is something she can't understand.

"Zelda?" Purah's voice brings her out of the book and aware of her surroundings. "What's that you got there?"

Instinctively, Zelda hid the book behind her back once she turned to face Purah.

"Nothing!" She had a smile that Purah quickly guessed was fake. Like Zelda knocked over a priceless vase and was hiding the pieces poorly.

"It looked like a book." Zelda reluctantly revealed it. "Where'd you find it?"

"Oh, I…" She hadn't found time to come up with a cover story. "Here! At the Temple of Time." That technically wasn't a lie, for some reason she wasn't comfortable admitting it was from the enemy.

"Huh, I don't remember seeing a small green book when I was here days ago."

"Oh, it was on the floor just now. Perhaps a wild dog or something found it in a crevice and pulled it out for whatever reason."

Purah can't help but look a bit unconvinced by that idea. But she accepted it.

* * *

After this, she tried prayer at the statue again. After two hours of nothing, she decided to call it a night. Appropriately, it was sundown and she was getting tired.

Once they made camp, Zelda decided to keep reading the green book, which she realized from the symbols on the cover reads "From the Minish, by Ezlo". She figured this Ezlo was going to give it to Hyrule's Royal Family as a gift, so his former student used it for its intended purpose.

She read about halfway, finishing understanding their alphabet and some of their history. She figured it didn't record all of it, given how small the book was. She found other books left behind in a chest Purah discovered and would read those too.

"So, what does that book detail?"

She knew she'd have to answer the male Sheikah, asking what the rest were wondering.

"It appears that it's a book… about the Minish."

Everyone looks surprised by this. She figured leaving out who gave it to her would be fine. It was unwise, but she couldn't risk someone taking the book away.

"Seriously? What does it say?"

"It features their alphabet, which will help us translate some of their artifacts with their writing. Also, some aspects of their history." She thought about what she'd say next, but decided to say it in a way that might alleviate their concerns on where it came from. "I also notice the author of this book is named Ezlo."

" _And_?" This time it was Purah who asked.

"When I danced with Vaati, he mentioned his former teacher before he fell into the side of darkness was named Ezlo."

"What? Really?" One male Sheikah said.

"He tells you his teacher's name, and the book came from someone of the same name? That can't be a coincidence." Purah pointed out.

Zelda quickly had a response. "It's possible Ezlo himself may have left this book in someway for fate to have us find it."

"They helped former heroes defeat Vaati, maybe translating their works can help us."

"Yes. Indeed." Zelda says.

She should be ecstatic, she wanted to find something to be rid off this mage who has become obsessed with her. But he's actually shown an acceptance of what others reject in her. Even if he's evil, he clearly has some standards. But her rational mind new not to trust him, but at least learn more from him.

Then be rid of him.

* * *

Lurelin Village is the home of Groose. In this village, he's considered the greatest thing to happen because of his great strength and rugged good looks. So, when he got accepted, everyone saw him as worthy of being a soldier-in-training and become a knight. They know little of what's happening, but think Groose is just taking his time to absorb everything he needs to know. They couldn't be more wrong about their supposed hero, who is really just a blowhard and a coward in the face of real danger.

The soldier couldn't possibly tell them the truth, they wouldn't believe it without proof. But he remembers Groose talking so highly about his home, so he had to see it for himself.

 _I gotta admit it to Groose, his hometown is lovely._

Being located near a beach, this alone made it beautiful. But this had another interesting feature, nearby is a small mountain with a body of water called "Sweetheart's Pond". They say if a man and woman meet there and, as long as they aren't related or involved with partners they deeply love, are meant to fall in love together.

"So, this is the place?" He says upon seeing the pond. "It's even shaped like a romantic heart." No one is around, so he chooses to speak out loud.

Walking to the pond, he looked into the water. He thought about taking his helmet off and just looking at his reflection. Before he could, his hands stopped.

 _I probably shouldn't. I don't even have a date, much less a girlfriend. I should respect the traditions of this place._

He always heard Groose brag about how he'll bring someone, even Princess Zelda, with him here. He found that to be arrogant and conceited to think she'd actually come with him.

But even Groose knows that couples are supposed to be here, or at least a man and woman looking for love. He is a man, but obviously it's night and there is no female present.

"I should probably get some sleep."

He leaves the pond.

As soon as he's at the foot of the mountain, a certain wind mage arrives via teleporting. Vaati collapses from exhaustion.

"I thought he'd never leave…"

Vaati used his sight to see where he was going. He had another stop to make before he could return to his current home. He'd have fought the soldier, but he was exhausted.

"Now…" He looks out at the sea. "Where is it?"

He then turns around and sees the heart-shaped pond.

 _Huh, clearly the forces of nature are a bit sappy._

He ignores it in favor of his task.

* * *

Morning, Zelda is among the first to awaken to a new day.

She stretches and gets up.

"Morning, your majesty!" Purah greets with a plate of scrambled eggs.

"Oh!" Zelda takes the plate. "Thank you."

Though slowly, Zelda starts to eat her breakfast. All this time she thinks about what she's done. Namely, lie about the book's origin.

 _I'm not even that bothered by getting kissed again._

That though causes her to freeze for a moment. She spent an entire night and day upset over the first time he kissed her. But now that it happened a second time, why is she not bothered by it?

"Something on your mind, Princess?"

Purah's question causes her to snap back to reality.

"Oh, um!" She tries to figure out what to say. "Just thinking about how… the Spring might yield actual results this time."

She lied, though she admits she wants that to happen.

"Why is that?"

Unsure at first how to respond to Purah's question, something forms quickly in Zelda's head.

"There's a threat in Hyrule. Perhaps not as serious as Ganon, but it might be a sign."

"Maybe, but wouldn't the Temple of Time's statue hep you?"

"Well, the Shrines were built for this reason…"

"I… guess." Purah figures Zelda is just getting desperate to awaken her power. "We'll leave once everyone is finished." Zelda nods and continues her breakfast. "By the way…" Purah adds. "I found something." She takes out the slate object she tripped on. "I wanted to wait until everything was settled from the Yiga attack."

Zelda take the slate object and notices a symbol on the back. "The Sheikah insignia?"

"Yup. It might be something. Plus, I found it near a strange cave."

"Hmm…" Zelda is now thinking about this. "Let's hold onto it and look into it when we return home."

* * *

It was close to noon, but the Sheikah and the princess of Hyrule are finished and packed. Mounting their horses, they make their way.

"We will go to the Shrine of Courage, since it's the closest." Zelda commanded.

"We will follow you!" One of the men shouts.

"Then we will be off."

With that, the horses begin to take their riders to their destination.

As soon as they're out of the area of the Temple of Time, a sole Yiga footsoldier is observing them leave. Confident, he teleports.

* * *

After using his teleportation to reach the hiding spot for his uniform, Blure switches to his civilian garb and returns to Castle Town. After checking in with the guards, he returns home. Inside and upstairs, he sees Vaati, half-asleep and on the floor.

"You… uh, you okay?"

"I've been looking for something of importance in preventing the Master Sword from being used…" The mage said weakly.

"Have you been up all night?"

"Don't be ridiculous! I came back an hour ago!"

"It's noon."

Vaati remains silent for a moment, not wanting to properly respond to that.

"So where is she going?"

"Well, given the direction she's going, it's likely to the Spring of Courage."

"Spring?"

"Yes, about three of them were made. One is further from them than we are, the other is on Mt. Lanayru but only those 17 and over can be allowed. She's only 16 now. So that's the one she'd likely visit. Supposedly, that's where the women of the Royal Family visit to awaken their powers. She's visited two of them and has seen no results."

"So she's probably going to try again. I must get-"

Vaati's attempt to get up fails as he falls on his back.

"You're tired. It'll take about half a day to reach that place and knowing the pressures her father puts, she'll probably be there all day tomorrow. You should rest."

"Don't tell me what to do!" Vaati says weakly as he barely has the strength to raise an arm and point upwards, his finger curved like a hook.

"Just looking out for you, man."

"Let me make this clear!" He says, sounding more and more tired. "I… am not your roommate! I am your master… and f-future… king of Hy- land of Hyrule." He's now drifting to sleep.

"And how would your plans work if you're too tired to talk?"

"Good… point." Vaati finally falls asleep. His arm falls and he begins to snore loudly.

Blure just stares at him. He's in disbelief that this is the dreaded wind mage.

"If only I could show this to Hyrule and the princess, they'd be less afraid."

* * *

 **It took a while for me to finally upload this.**

 **So, who is this soldier anyway?**

 **Of course, I know who he is, but I'd like to hear someone guess.**

 **So yeah, you may have noticed Blure is a new character. Well, technically he's not new. You'll find out... eventually.**


	15. Chapter 15: The Spring of Courage

His eyes opening, Vaati looks around, seeing he's still on the floor. He notices a blanket that's been draped over him, likely by Blure. He tosses it away, not caring for his servant's attempt at comradery. Now up, he's no longer tired, but he notices from the outside it's night.

"What in the world?"

"You're up." Vaati turns to see Blure, at the dinner table and eating dinner. "It's been hours."

"What time is it?" Vaati demanded to know.

" _Night_ … time?"

"Fool! What if she's at the spring already?!"

"I told you, it'd take a while, she probably just made it. She won't leave now."

"You don't know that! I'm going to find her myself!" Just as he was about to teleport.

"Do you even know where it is?" Vaati stops, he scowls when he realizes he doesn't know. "Do you want something to eat?"

Vaati keeps scowling before his eyes look away for a moment. He looks back to Blure when he answers nonchalantly.

"Yeah."

* * *

Sure enough, morning arrives and Zelda changes into her white dress from before after eating breakfast.

Walking to the water, she took a deep breath.

"Here goes nothing, I suppose." With one step, she enters the cold waters of the Spring of Courage. "Oh, it's cold!" She takes more steps in. Her legs and uncovered shoulders feeling the most freezing. "I need to convince father to let me wear something more concealing."

The Sheikah are outside, waiting near the entrance of the dragon-like structure that leads to the Spring.

Purah looks in the direction of where the Princess is.

"Fingers crossed…"

* * *

After spending another day at Lurelin Village, the soldier decides it's time to head out. After paying for his extra night at the inn, he takes his horse. He could the shortcut through the beaches, but monsters known as Lizalfos have been known to roam around in the area. He decided the long path was less likely find monsters.

"Let's go, girl."

He rides atop of his mount and begins to leave the village. He thinks back to that night for the princess's birthday. When that dastardly mage stole her first kiss. He felt extremely bad for her. He didn't want to imagine someone kissing him without his consent, and certainly didn't want that to happen to another.

"Hey girl…" He asks his horse. "If someone kissed me, you'd want it to be someone I like, right?" His horse snorted in a way that seems to sound like she's agreeing with him. "Yeah, I figured." He decides to change the subject. "Let's check out that spring I've heard about, it's not that far from here."

* * *

I's now some time past noon. Princess Zelda remains in the white dress and jewelry that her mother wore, soaked completely. She's been in the water for about since from two hours earlier. She's been in front of the goddess statute the entire time, kneeling.

"The last time I was here, it was the entire day. I got sick because of that. I'm not blaming you, even my father didn't agree with my decision and he's the one wants me to succeed more than I believe I myself do." She felt here, with no one around, she can be honest with herself. She's not as alone as she thinks.

About 10 minutes ago, a visitor has arrived. A visitor who has taken an obsessive interest in her. The same man who became her first kiss, whether she wanted it or not. He's bee starring at her the entire time, hearing what she says. He smirks and thinks about how to make his presence known, especially since her Sheikah aren't close enough to notice him. They're respecting her space, but perhaps they should have been les lenient. Vaati kneels down, closely observing the water. He figures he could splash some water to get her attention, covering her lovely shoulders with it. He wanted to check and see how could it was first.

Just a quick check with my finger.

Vaati pokes the water, and the instant he did that was a big mistake.

The water suddenly felt boiling hot. His finger felt scolded. He quickly moved it out of the water and put it in his mouth to soothe. He also did this to stop himself from screaming, as he did not want Zelda to notice him like this. Fortunately, she still hasn't noticed him.

 _How can she be in this water?!_ He thought this, then remembered something. _That Master Sword hurt me even though I touched the dull side, it must because of the darkness I embrace._

So as long as she's in the water, she's out of his reach. He frowned at this. He figured he should wait until she's out, and then figured he knew how to kill time. He smiles and looked outside to where the princess's bodyguards were.

* * *

It took him a while, but the soldier finally found the path that leads to the spring.

"Ready girl?" His horse neighed in response. "I hear the princess would be looking to awaken her powers at the spring here. Maybe I'll see here?" He chuckles at himself. "Fat chance she'll speak to me, or I'll be able to speak to her." He says solemnly. He does indeed have a crush on her, but believes she may actually dislike his presence. He attributes it to the stress she's under and feelings of inadequacy people give her. He thinks that maybe she may have some mental disorder because of this. Regardless, he put those thoughts aside and decided to get going.

"Let's go!"

* * *

She got out of the water about an hour ago. She decided to just get out and let the sun coming in dry her outfit. She didn't take it off because she wants to go back in later. She decided it was dry enough and chose to get up. She heard a rumble from her stomach.

"It seems I've forgotten about lunch."

She figures a meal will get her in a better mood. She gets up and decides to walk to the Sheikah.

 _I'm wondering if perhaps I need to eat something that could unlock the power. We don't know everything about how my ancestors unlocked their abilities. Perhaps I should also perform some kind of exercise._

She thought this as she walked down the pathway to her guards. Her thoughts ended when she noticed something, or more accurate a lack of something. Her Sheikah, Purah included, are missing.

"Hello? Purah? Anyone?"

Zelda looked around, then notices something is here that wasn't before. A statue to her left.

 _Where did that come from?_

She walks to it, rather slowly. Upon closer inspection, she realizes she's looking at the statue's back. Walking around it, she makes it to the front. It's halfway she realizes it looks familiar, too familiar. Finally reaching the front, she took note of the face. The face is a look of horror, matching the odd position that looks like the person was caught by surprise. The face matches someone she's very familiar with.

"Purah?"

The statue resembles her old friend, with a look like she was attacked from an unseen threat. Disturbed by the likeness, Zelda takes a step back before running past the Purah statue, only to see something that is equally disturbing that she stopped in her tracks. She sees two statues that resemble the other Sheikah, standing in way that look like something attacked them.

 _What's going on? Where did they come from?!_

Turning to her left, she sees two more statues, once again of the other men. Once again, they are in poses to suggest something awful happening. From one shielding himself to another kneeling over as though trying to slip out of something.

"What's going on here?!" She asks out loud as if someone could answer her.

"Do you like them?" Someone answered, someone whose voice she recognizes very well. "I needed to kill some time waiting for you." Now familiar with how his introductions work, Zelda look up, seeing Vaati resting on his side with one hand for head to rest on. "Smart girl!"

"What's going on?!" She demands to know. "Where are my Sheikah, and where did these statues come from?"

"Why, my dear. Those _are_ your garbed guardians!" He answered.

"What?!"

"A little trick I just remembered along with size alteration." He notices how horrified she looks at this. "Relax dear, I have no intention of doing such a thing to you." His smile did not help her feel better, though he did have no intention of doing this to her. At least for now. "Besides, I couldn't even if I wanted to. This spell is pretty draining. I had to sneak on the one you call "Purah" before getting the rest."

"Change them back!" She demaned.

"Not before I get somethings from you."

Glaring at him, Zelda decided to ask. "What do you want?"

"How do you like the book?"

Zelda actually looks surprised.

"What?!"

"The book I gave you. A real page turner, isn't it?"

"You turned them to stone just to talk with me?!" She yelled.

"How else could I speak to you?" He responds, unempathetic to their current condition. "Your answer?"

Glaring at him, Zelda sighed and chose to just answer. "I liked it." She had to be honest with him, hoping it might make things go smoother.

"Good to know!" Vaati sat up. "So how was your little dip? Do you have the power to destroy Ganon?"

"It's not to destroy him, but to seal him!" She answered. She then tilted her head and looked to her left. "And no, it did _not_ work…"

At this moment, Vaati jumped off, landing gracefully several feet away from her thanks to his wind powers. Zelda barely cared enough to walk away, as she only looked up to face him.

"Quite the puzzle, isn't it?" He rubs his chin in fake thought. "Perhaps if-"

"Just change them back!"

"Hmm?" Vaati looked around and say the Sheikah he turned to stone. "Oh right. I suppose this was a poor idea to get your attention."

"Now undo it!"

"Ap, ap, ap!" He says, wagging his finger in a condescending way. "You should know by now what comes next." He smiles at her.

"No!" She screamed. She knew what he wanted, but this time she won't let him. She covers her own mouth with her hands, while glaring intensely at him.

"If you won't return the kiss, at least allow me to do it. In return, I will change them back."

Her glare disappears at this. She looks around, seeing those who were assigned to guard her, potentially trapped in a state of neither life or death forever. Her hands lower.

"Fine." She says defeatedly.

Vaati smiles and walks over. He stops when they both hear something that catches their attention.

The sounds of a horse galloping.

They both look in the direction it came from, behind her. They see a reddish horse with an armored rider. They recognize the armor, specifically the scratches and stains.

"Stop, villain!" The soldier exclaims. As soon as he was close enough, the soldier jumped off his horse and began to pull out his sword. He about to strike Vaati as soon as he landed with a sort of jump slash.

In response, the wind mage used his power to move himself out of the way by going several feet back. He avoided the blade in time.

"How dare you try to harm me!" Vaati exclaimed. "You'll pay, you little peasant!"

Taking his shield into his left hand, since his sword is in his right, the soldier readies. " _You_ are the one who will pay!"

Charging the wind mage, he swings his sword, only for Vaati to use his powers again to effortlessly dodge. He then uses a blast of energy and fires it, only for the soldier's shield to block it. Vaati fires it again and the soldier tries to brace with his shield again, only for it to break. Now unprotected, the soldier is hit with a third blast that knocks him to the ground. Getting on all fours, he tries to stand up, only for Vaati to grab both of his legs at the ankles.

"To stone with you!" He exclaimed. A flash of light occurs, although one not as strong as when he used it on the Yiga before. Once it dims, only the warrior's legs from the knees down are stone. "Huh, must be lower than I thought. It should have turned you completely to stone."

"Stop!" Zelda called out. She hasn't moved from that same spot, she's been standing and staring at the battle. She knew this man can't win. "I agree to your terms, remember? Just undo all this!"

Vaati smiles and walks away from the soldier. "Finally, the brains behind that beauty show itself."

"Hey!" The soldier shouted out. "We're not done!"

Without looking back, Vaati answered nonchalantly. "Yes, we are."

Vaati was finally within the proper distance from Zelda to accomplish what he wanted to do. Raising his right hand slowly, he lightly has his right arm fingers on her bare left arm, caressing it as it goes up her shoulder, then her neck, then her chin. From there he cups her chin and gives a wicked grin.

 _This has to happen. To save them._

This is all she can think as, to her horror and the soldier, Vaati slowly brings his face to hers. She can only think to put her put her hands on his shoulders in attempt to push him, but he already knew she'd try as his other arm snakes around her and pulled her in tightly.

He kisses her once again.

* * *

 **Obviously, since this is set before Link and Zelda take their 100 year naps, we know she's not going to unleash her powers.**

 **Anyone see the trailer for Link's Awakening on Switch?**

 **Also, still noticing a lack of comments. So please, feel free to comment when you read.**

 **I also would like to hear what you think will happen.**


	16. Chapter 16: The First Dream

He couldn't believe he was seeing it. This madman kissing the princess once again.

 _I couldn't stop him. This time they know I'm here, he's making me watch._

Both of their eyes are open as they look into each other's. It took about 10 seconds before Zelda tries to move her head back, only for the wind mage to move in closer. Now feeling ashamed of herself for letting him kiss her, Zelda tears herself away.

"Enough!" She yells. With her back turned, she kneels down, rubbing her lips with her right arm. Only the flesh touches her face, she's careful enough to not hit herself with the bracelet. "That took too long!"

Grinning, Vaati looks pleased with what happened. "I was hoping that third time was the charm, you'd finally kiss me back. But I'm still not dissatisfied with how that turned out." Remembering the soldier, Vaati looks over his right shoulder, looing smug and triumphant. "Did that bother you? Were you hoping to be lucky?" The soldier remains silent. Beneath his helmet was a glare with the intent to do bodily harm. "I guess that's my answer."

Now finished, Zelda adopts a look of self-loathing, not wanting anyone to see it as she remains with her back turned. "You got what you wanted, now undo what you've done and leave."

Vaati sighs in an amused way while shrugging in a here-we-go-again way. "Still playing hard to get, are we? Very well." He snaps his fingers. "May we meet again soon." He snaps again and disappears into wind.

It takes a moment, but the soldier's legs slowly become alive again.

One by one, each of the Sheikah go from the stone grey to alive with colors again. Each time, they collapse.

"Wh-what happened?" One of them asks.

"I remember…" Paya says. "Someone grabbed me from behind and sad something.

The soldier manages to get on his feet once he realizes they are no longer stone. Once he sees the princess, still with her back turned, he takes a step towards her. He stops going any further, thinking she is not feeling well with herself. All he can think about is how Vaati mentioned the third time being the charm.

 _Zelda is upset. Not because of the kiss, but because she let him do it this time._

* * *

Returning to Blure's home, Vaati sits on the couch. He stretches and relaxes when he hears Blure arrive. Blure glares at his guest.

"You know, you can help out with the place while you stay."

"That would imply I'm your roommate, and I have told you I am not. I'm only here because you live in the most acceptable home in Castle Town among those of your clan."

"It's more my father's clan than my own. They don't stop reminding me."

Vaati notices Blure said that while looking somewhat upset.

"Daddy issues?"

"Sort of." Blure walks to the chair facing the couch and speaks in a softer, somewhat heartbroken tone. "My father was deemed one of the more unstable members. He took jobs of assassinations not for money or for the good of the clan, but to satisfy his bloodlust. My mother and her father…" He looked away for a moment, seeming hurt to talk about it. "They were targets he was hired to kill."

"I'm guessing he failed. Obviously, since you're here."

"Sort of. He killed my grandfather, but when he was ordered to kill my mother, she trained to take revenge. She failed and he stabbed her."

"Wait, what?!" Vaati is actually surprised by this. "But… how are you even here?!"

"He saved her… sort of." He looked pained to admit what happened next. "He had used some kind of odd, bathtub-like device that healed her wounds. It did so, in months, she was completely healed. But he didn't do this because he felt guilty or fell in love, he was just impressed with her skills and wanted a…" He uses air quotes for the next words. "New pretty playmate." His arms drop. "It had a side effect he didn't know about that worked to his advantage. She lost her memories of about a few months. She didn't recognize her father's killer."

"I'm going to assume he took advantage of her amnesia."

"Indeed, he trained her in the way of the Yiga and the two fell in love, or at least the closest he could consider love. My mother did eventually get her memories back, three months later… two weeks after she learned she was pregnant."

"Did he-"

"He didn't force himself, it was purely consensual." He looked upset. "Doesn't change that she was upset about it. She still gave birth to me… after she killed her father's killer in his sleep."

"And how did you come to be in your father's clan?"

"My mother… did her best to hide my heritage. Unfortunately, my father's training and mindset couldn't leave her mind. We came back to them because she just couldn't find a way back to her old life."

"So, she became an assassin for the Yiga despite not having any Sheikah blood?"

"Despite that, some of the clan think she seduced my father into having a son. Once I was 13, they had me start my training. My mother finally had enough and disappeared, leaving me only with a note of how she wishes she could take me with me… if it weren't for who or what my father was. I don't even know their names…" Blure looks to his feet, feeling upset about this. "Some think I don't belong because of her, not caring what my father actually did."

"That's… _wrong_." Vaati had to admit, these Yiga and Blure's father don't sound like decent people. Coming from him, that's saying something.

"I don't like being in the clan. I prefer just stealing when I can. Reclaiming the money she lost trying to hide me from them by stealing it and hoping I can use it someday to leave."

Vaati thinks that maybe this is why Blure seems so different from the rest. He noticed how he was the only member who wasn't as eager to kill.

"I see. So, why tell me this?"

"I will help you with the princess, but in return, you must promise me to be free from the Yiga clan. If I leave, they'd hunt me down unless you became I our king."

With one eyebrow raised, Vaati responds. "Fine."

* * *

At the stone steps that enter the dragon-like opening, Zelda sits. She is still in the dress she wore when Vaati left, she's barely said anything to anyone as she just looks saddened and upset with herself.

 _I let him do it. Even if it was to save them, I still let it happen. I knew it was going to happen this time and did nothing._

The Sheikah knew nothing of what happened, she asked them to return to their campfire several yards away. They knew Vaati did something bad, though they can see she's unharmed.

The soldier knew and, while the rest sit at the campfire, as it was now afternoon and they were preparing for dinner, he decided to be brave and go the princess. He needed to know something.

"Princess?" He asks once he arrived. This actually caught her attention. "I'm sorry to bother you, but I must ask something." Zelda nods. "When Vaati… did that…" He didn't want to say what it was. "He said that third time was the charm." He notices her wince at this, but he decided to ask anyway. "Does that mean he kissed you a second time?" Even though he said it anyway, he had to know.

"Yes." The princess says. "Yes, he did, at the Temple of Time."

"I see, I'm sorry to hear that."

He looked away, upset to hear this.

 _Why has this maniac taken an interest in her?_

"Wait." Her words caught his attention. She suddenly didn't have her downtrodden look anymore. Instead, it was one of shock. "I heard that. When you asked me if he kissed me before, you said a "second" time, not two times before." She now looked a bit angry with him. "Does that mean you know?! That he already did so at the waterfall?!"

He's taken a step back halfway though this. He took a moment to answer, albeit ashamed. "Yes, I did."

Now standing up, with her fists at her sides, Zelda looks down at this warrior.

"Why didn't you say anything before?!"

The Sheikah noticed this finally, seeing the princess upset with this fool who is talking to her for some reason.

"Because you were upset." This causes Zelda to calm down somewhat. This also makes the Sheikah calm down as well. "You were clearly upset about what happened, so I chose to keep quiet."

Zelda looks away, feeling guilty for snapping at him for this. "I appreciate you doing so, but you should have at least said something to me."

"Forgive me, your grace." He bows to her.

Breathing deeply, Zelda regains her composure. "You're forgiven."

"Do you wish for me to tell your father?"

"No. I will do so when I feel like it. For now, I have a lot on my mind."

* * *

It's been hours later, Zelda is still up as everyone else has gone asleep. She lays in her tent as everyone else is sleeping in their own. Save for the soldier, who sleeps along with his horse. She's not even ever sure if he is asleep, given he was the last person she saw near the fire. She's not tired, she's staring at the roof of her tent as she thinks about today's events, namely with Vaati.

 _He kissed me again and I still can't stop thinking about it._

The first time she was horrified and on edge the entire night. Just two days ago he did so again and she was upset, though the book got her mind off it. Now, he did so, but only after she agreed to let him.

 _I still didn't kiss him back. I will never do such a thing. I will never willingly do such a thing._

These words were repeated in her head as her eyes finally start to get heavy and they close.

* * *

 _"Stop!"_

 _The words of one Sheikah wake her up. She gets up and tries to make it out of her tent when a figure grabs her and covers her head with a bag._

 _"Take the bag off."_

 _A familiar voice said. He spoke as soon as the sounds of the outdoors and the other disappeared. Once the bag was off, she was back in the throne room. She figured it was teleportation, but why bother putting the bag on her head? She saw him, Vaati, on her father's throne room._

 _"What are you doing here?!" Zelda demanded._

 _"I rule Hyrule now." Vaati says rather bluntly. "Your father lives, so don't worry." He then walks confidently to Zelda, observing her from head to toe. "Apologies for their rough treatment of such a lovely young lady." Zelda looks back, seeing the men who ambushed her were two Moblins. "I promise someone of your brains and beauty needn't be in harm's way again, as long as we are in agreement."_

 _Without looking at him, Zelda asks with a scathing tone. "What do you want with me?"_

 _"I see you're very intelligent, my Zelda." She closes her eyes, wincing at that. She did not like how he's talking to her now. "But I like to convince others to give me what I want."_

 _"Or you could just take it, like any other villain."_

 _"That's not true. For you see, my dear, if that were true then you'd already be married to me."_

 _What?_

 _This caught her attention, causing her to look at him, confused and in shock._

 _"However, I wish to convince you to be mine."_

 _Zelda glares at him for saying such audacity. "Then you may as well find another magic sword to wait thousands of years before I agree to such a thing."_

 _He smirks. "You're being quite stubborn, Zelda. As my queen and wife, our combined powers would be unstoppable. Not even Ganon could stop us." This caught her attention, causing her glare to lower slightly. But only slightly. "That's what you want, right? Once Ganon is gone… you'd be free. Free to be who you want to be."_

 _Her glare resumes. "What would be the point of fighting darkness with darkness?"_

 _"But darkness doesn't have to be evil. Light and dark together could do far more than separate." He says. "Look out there, Zelda." Zelda looks to the outside, where she could see her kingdom, at least most of it. "Let's assume Ganon comes out next year. Don't you want to be prepared? You haven't unlocked your power, but I can help you. I can help you unlock this power, or use mine to deal with him."_

 _"What of the Yiga?"_

 _"I've dealt with them already…" She looked at him in surprise. "I will let you return to your room and think about my offer. Though I implore you…" He kneels down and, as the position he's in suggests, he reaches for her hand, which she tried to pry away before he holds it with both hands. "Marry me."_

 _Zelda pulls her hand out. "Never."_

 _Undeterred, Vaati gets up, putting both hands behind his back. "We will see…"_

 _All of the sudden, Zelda finds herself in her room. This somehow didn't bother her, she instead looked out through the window. She saw her kingdom and how peaceful it is. She quickly imagined the vast greens as a dark wasteland and did not want that. If Vaati could prevent this, since she couldn't unlock her power, she had to agree._

 _"Have you made your decision already?" She heard him say behind her._

 _Taking a deep breath, she turns around. "I'm assuming this marriage involves…" She didn't want to say it. "Other benefits for you."_

 _"And you. I know you wish to live up to your mother's legacy." He smirks, implying he's aware what she's thinking._

 _"You will harm no one." She demanded. "If we leave… heirs…" She hated saying this. "You will not use them against me, nor will use them for some world conquering plan."_

 _"I agree to your terms, Princess Zelda. So, your answer?"_

 _She takes one more deep breath. "Yes. I will be your wife and queen."_

 _Smiling, Vaati snaps his fingers. Sudden, Zelda finds herself back in the throne room, where it's been decorated to look like a wedding aisle. Because it was one, her wedding. Looking down, she sees she's now in her blue dress. She also now realizes she's wearing her crown. She also notices she's holding flowers._

 _"Zelda."_

 _She hears her father's voice and turns to see him, offering his arm to walk her down the aisle._

 _"Father?"_

 _She now sees people she knows, and several monsters, sitting in the seats, with Vaati waiting at the end. A cloaked figure taking the place of a priest waits as well._

 _"Let's go, daughter." Reluctantly, Zelda takes her father's arm. They walk down the aisle together. She notices how broken he is, especially when he keeps talking. "I should have been more respectful to you. I shouldn't have put so much pressure on you. But it seems fate as other plans. I'm sure he will treat you well."_

 _"Father?" She's confused by this sudden change. He's willingly guiding her to someone who endangered their kingdom._

 _She doesn't have time to ask him, as she's finally at the end._

 _"The couple will exchange vows." The cloaked figure says._

 _Vaati speaks up confidently. "Princess Zelda of Hyrule, inheritor of the sealing power and loveliest woman in the land. Though I embraced the darkness, you will be my light. I want to be with you because you are the smartest, bravest and most wonderful person I've met." These words cause her fear and anger to fade away quickly. These words have an effect on her, one she never got from anyone else. "I promise you will be treated with the love and respect you so richly deserve. I will be the person who brings love and happiness to the life of stress and unhappiness you've been given."_

 _Suddenly, all fear and anger were gone. Her glare softened away and her mouth formed a small smile._

 _ **He means it. I know.**_

 _"Do you, Vaati, new king of Hyrule, take-"_

 _"I do!" He says without letting the cloaked figure finish._

 _"And do you, Princess Zelda?"_

 _Without even thinking, she answers._

 _"I do."_

 _"You may now kiss."_

 _Vaati moves in slowly to kiss her._

 _Zelda does the same._

 _Both of them have a smile on their faces as they pucker up._

 _But before the kiss, a quick thought enters her head._

 _ **Wait. He never asked for me to do a vow. And how did I get here so quickly? And why am I about to kiss him?!**_

 _This thought causes her to move her head back and look shocked._

Zelda gasps, getting out of her sleeping bag. Breathing deeply, she looks around. She's still in her tent, still in her white dress.

 _Was I… dreaming?_

Getting on her knees, she heads to the entrance, peaking out. She sees everything as it was when she went to bed.

The other tents.

The fire.

The soldier resting on his horse.

She goes back in the tent. She lies back down.

She whispers to herself.

"Why did I dream that?"

* * *

 **So, what do you think that was at the end? A premonition or a bad dream?**

 **And I'll be revealing who the soldier is next time.**

 **By the way, I try to make at least a few chapters in advance before adding a new one. I'd like to hear what you think will happen. Maybe I'll like your suggestions more.**


	17. Chapter 17: Welcome Home

He could have sworn he heard the princess move around in her tent. He figured she's tossing and turning.

He can't sleep, he's too afraid someone may come for her.

He also can't help but wait to head home. He couldn't wait to see his father and sister soon and give them the good news.

He didn't know what time it was, but still decided to get up and do some rounds. Once he does so, once he's away from anyone hearing him, he hears something.

"Ooh."

This caught his attention, looking up, the top of the wall. He holds his hand around the sword's hilt, ready to take it out.

 _What was that?_

He sees something move in, looking down. It looks like a leaf with holes for eyes and a mouth.

"Hello?" He asks.

"Hi!" It waves, showing that it's some kind of small, wooden creature.

 _A Korok?_

He recognizes this creature from a book he got for his sister. The Korok are race of wood creatures, who can only be seen by those who are good. He lets go of his weapon when he realizes it's not a threat.

"What are you doing here, little guy?" He says in a friendly tone, showing he does not feel threated by this little creature.

In response, the Korok pulls out a leaf that, somehow, acts as a sort of parachute as it lands in front of him.

"My name is Makar. I saw you try to defend the princess earlier."

"You did?"

"Yup, I was waiting for you to be alone so I can talk to you. I believe you might be the one worthy to wield the sword that seals the darkness."

"Wait, you mean the Master Sword?"

"Yup, yup." He nods.

The young warrior raises his hands up. "Wait, there must be some mistake. I'm just a simple guy trying to be a knight, that's all."

"You also have a good heart, I've seen you all day and I think you might be the one. If you decide you're up to it, then meet me at the Lost Woods." Makar raises his leaf again and a gust of wind from out of nowhere picks him up. "Bye bye!" He waves at the soldier.

Still perplexed by this, the soldier waves back.

 _Me? Chosen user of the Master Sword? That's ridiculous… but then again, we may need that thing._

He looks to the tents, wondering if he should say something. But he has no proof, so that may not be a good idea. At least not yet.

* * *

"Hey, wake up!"

One Sheikah male awakens the soldier. Since he was the last to fall asleep, he is the last to awaken. They agreed to get up early so they could return to the castle as soon as possible.

A quick breakfast and packing up, they're ready.

He quickly sees the princess back in her blue top with pants. He wants to say something to her, regarding what happened yesterday or what he encountered last night. However, he could tell something was on her mind, so he decided not to.

Looking to his horse, all packed and ready to go, he guides in the direction they're going.

"Let's go, Epona."

"Epona, eh?" He hears a female's voice say. It isn't the princess, but Purah. "That's an interesting name. You gave it?"

"Oh, uh no. Her owner, the person I'm borrowing her from, did."

"Her owner?" She takes a look at this reddish horse and a look of recognition comes to her. "I recognize this little one, now. This is the horse from LonLon Ranch."

"Right." He answered. "My father is an old friend of Talon."

"Oh ho!" She says in an almost playful tone, with her right hand's fingers on her chin. "I've seen that girl, Malon. She's quite the catch, isn't she?"

He puts his hands up defensively. "It's nothing like that. I mean, yes, she is pretty. But I'm not looking for just a pretty face."

" _Sure_ , you're not." Purah says, unconvinced. She has her hands on her hips and tilts her head quizzically.

The soldier continues guiding Epona as he notices Zelda having some trouble with her horse. He would go to help her, but he felt his help wasn't wanted right now.

* * *

"So, what now?" Blure asks the wind mage currently laying in the couch, as he has no bed.

"At this point, Zelda will likely want more knowledge. I can give it to her, provided she gives me what I want. Time with her." Vaati says confidently.

"How do you know she doesn't have any attraction to you or not?"

"Simple. I overheard some people talk of her. No one knows I've kissed her. Only one person has so far."

"So, he'll tell people."

"Knowing Zelda, she'll want him to keep it as a secret."

"So, what's the next step, Vaati?" Blure changes into his usual civilian attire as he readies for the day.

Vaati takes a moment to think. "I'm not sure now. She's likely on her way back and I want to avoid being stabbed and punched for now." He brings his arms up behind his head, resting on them. "What to do next?" He asks out loud.

Blure scratches his chin in thought. "Maybe you should invite her to dinner?"

This gets Vaati to sit up and look the Yiga who is now heading for the stairs that will lead him outside. "What?"

"Maybe…" He stops at the start of the stairs and looks to his guest. "Instead of being a stalker, you should invite her on a _real_ date."

 _That could work. Just one problem, you fool._

"Really? And how many restaurants will accept a reservation from me?" He talks in a sarcastic tone for the following. "Table for two, the princess of Hyrule and the evil wind mage. Yes, I would like one near the window." He then scowls.

"Then you could eat here. I can make dinner… just make sure she agrees to tell no one I live here. I'll just need you to bring my Yiga garb here with your teleportation powers."

Vaati raises an eyebrow. "Why help me woo her?"

"Because, as I said before, once you are king, you can have me leave the clan without anyone getting angry with me enough to kill me."

Dismissively, Vaati goes back to lying down.

"Fine, I'll send an invitation when I'm back later."

"What exactly have you been doing all over Hyrule?"

"None of your business, that's what." He snaps.

Rolling his eyes, Blure heads downstairs.

Vaati knew where he's going next is going to be difficult, so he wants to wait until sundown before he goes. As that's when it's not too hot or cold in the desert.

* * *

It's near noon. They've been up for 6 hours, riding their horses and heading in the direction of Hyrule Castle.

"So, are you coming back with us?" Purah asks the soldier.

"No." He responds politely. "I'm going to see my family. They don't know yet about my promotion."

"That's great!" Purah says with a big smile.

The other Sheikah congratulate him, but he notices the princess, who is at the front, remains silent.

 _So, when I do something amazing, people dismiss it. But he does something and he's congratulated? How is that fair?_

She feels jealous of this young man.

"Princess?"

"Huh?" She looks back at one Sheikah man's voice and realizes she didn't respond. "Oh, um… wonderful." She puts on a smile. She wants it to be genuine, but feelings of some resentment remain. She continues talking to get it out of her system. "So, do you live with your parents?"

"Oh, no. Just my father. He taught me how to fight at a young age after my little sister was born."

"And your mother?" She asks, still trying to be polite. "Are your parents divorced?"

"Oh, no…" He sounds a bit hurt to be asked that. "She died… years ago."

 _Oh dear._

Zelda realizes she's hit a sensitive topic and looks regretful.

"I'm… sorry for your loss."

"Thank you, Princess Zelda. She'd be honored to hear you say that."

He wasn't lying, she'd be honored.

"When was it, if you don't mind being asked?" Purah asks him.

"6 years ago, … I was 10."

 _I lost my mother 10 years ago when I was 6. He lost his mother 6 years ago when I was 10. It's almost a convenient coincidence._

She thought this.

She still felt some jealousy, since his family will welcome him with open arms for his achievements. Her own father will continue being disappointed in her when she returns home. Though this envy is smaller since she still felt sympathy for his mother.

Once they near the odd mountain formation known as the Dueling Peaks, the soldier stops his horse.

"Well, this is where we part." He points in the direction of the peaks. "I live in Hateno Village, past the peaks."

Wanting to make up for how she felt before, Zelda speaks up.

"Then be safe. We will hopefully see you soon."

The Sheikah nod in agreement. He nods as well. With that, Epona goes in the direction of her rider's home.

The rest carry on.

* * *

It was already sunset when they arrived. Zelda left her horse in the stables. She really didn't want to see her father, so she tried to hurry up as fast as she could when she heard Purah speak.

"Princess!" Purah calls out, rushing to her with the slate in her hands. "Before we forget, maybe you'd like to take this with you?"

"Oh…" Zelda says, taking the slate and putting it in her bag, hoping her father won't see it. "Thank you."

"I took a look at the cave I found the slate. We can talk more tomorrow."

"Thank you."

Zelda heads off.

* * *

It was already sunset and was less than halfway before could make it home. He stopped to find some food through the trees, mostly fruits and nuts.

"I wonder how the princess is doing." He said out loud, no one was around to hear this. "I hope she's okay."

He decides to take his helmet off to eat.

* * *

Princess Zelda makes it near her room. She sees someone standing in the hallway, near her door. It's her father.

 _Here we go._

She walks towards her room anyway. She stops in front of him.

He glares at her, expecting a response.

"It didn't work." His eyes closer at her response. She walks past him and goes to her door. She opens it and, taking a quick look at her father, noticing he's not reacting, looks into her room. "Things have returned to normal, I see."

Rhoam sighs. "Welcome home, Zelda."

He walks away, disappointed. Zelda closes her door, disappointed.

* * *

He's finally made it. Hateno Village. The village he lives in. Once he's past the sign that welcomes people, he stops and takes it in.

"I'm home."

He continues riding Epona until they make a right, going up a stairway and seeing his home. He sees someone in the front. A girl with a blue dress, she has the same eye color as him and blonde hair that's actually brighter than the princess's hair. He sees her playing with a small fox cub. He knew of some foxes who live in the area that she's fond of.

 _It's her._

"Aryll!"

Aryll, the little girl looks up. She smiles.

"Big brother!" She sets the fox cub down as she runs to him. Once he's off Epona, he takes a knee and extends his arms to hug her once she arrives. "You're home." Even though his armor, he can tell she's giving him the biggest hug a girl her age could give.

"Is Dad home, too?"

"Yup." She says, letting her brother go so he could stand up. "Something wrong?"

"Nope, you're going to find out."

Heading to their house, he opens the door, letting his sister in before he enters.

"Aryll!" A man's voice is heard. "Don't let he foxes in, I know you love animals but you can't let them run around in our living room.

"It's not just me, Papa!" She replied.

"What're you-" He doesn't finish his sentence. He got off his bed and walked to the stairs as he saw who else is at the door. "You're here…" He says, a smile forming on his face.

"Hi, Dad." He says. He holds up the rolled parchment the king gave him. "This is for you to see."

Walking over, his father takes the parchment. Straightening it, he reads through the paper.

"You graduated? _Already?_ " He looks to his son, who nods. A smile comes to his face.

"Wow! I knew it! I knew you'd be recognized quick!" Aryll adds in, proud of her big brother.

"So, Son…" The father asks. "Any chance they're gonna make those helmets without those face things?" He did not like how he can't see his son's face.

"They should be ready by now. I just wear this since I'm kind of nervous about showing my face to… people."

"Well, you'll have to show it sooner or later. But for now, I want to see the face of my son.

 _Well, he's got a point. Besides, I'm home._

He takes both of his hands and lifts his helmet off his head. He gives it his sister.

He greets his father with a smile. A smile on his face. That with Caucasian skin, typical Hylian ears that he and his family have, the same blue eyes he shares with his sister that they got from their mother, and his dirty blonde hair he got from his father. It had gotten so long that he had it put into a small ponytail-like appearance.

His father smiles widely. "Welcome home, Link."

He walks to his son, giving him a hug. Link returns the hug, happy to be home.

* * *

 **So, it looks like your suspicious were right. Link is the soldier. Now I can use his name. I'm also going to update the story to feature his name.**

 **And we're at chapter 17, the age the two were during Breath of the Wild's story, at least it's implied they're the same age.**

 **So yeah, things aren't going to go so well for Zelda and her father from here on out.**

 **And Vaati asking Zelda on a date? How is that going to work? And what do you think he's going to be doing?**

 **Also, my decision to use his sister and father is based on concept of Link with these two, presumably his family. Since he doesn't have any other siblings in other games, I just went with Aryll as her name. I probably won't name the father until I can find a possible canonical name. (Games or game-related media only, no comics)**


	18. Chapter 18: The Invitation

"Seriously?!"

Vaati thought he'd only have to deal with this problem for a few hours. He knew he'd have to go South of where the Gerudo live to find this spot. It's taken hours longer, it's 2 hours until midnight and he's cold. He's walked around the area that the Yiga told him of. It's somewhere here that he can find what he's looking for. He was also warned a former member of the clan made her residence after she was deemed too unstable even for their ranks. He didn't care, he just needed to find what he needed. It was the last thing left for his plans for the Master Sword being unusable.

 _Getting hungry though… wouldn't mind Blure's steaks or stew right now._

Suddenly, Vaati notices something in the corner of his eye that took his attention. Something bright.

"Fire?" He didn't see it before. "Where did it come from?" Too cold to care for his intended goal right now, he decides to walk towards the fire. Thankfully it wasn't too long a walk before he notices something he didn't see before. A figure in a cloak standing next to it. "Who are you?" He asks, annoyed.

"I'm the sorceress who lives here." She responds with a voice he had to admit sounded seductive. "And I take it you're Vaati?"

Vaati is impressed. "You know how I am?"

"I tend to keep an eye on what goes on, thanks to my own magic. The rest of the Yiga clan tend to fear it." She then shrugs. "But in their defense, I was spying on them… mostly to find myself an ideal soulmate."

Vaati raises his eyebrow. "And people think my thing for the princess is creepy."

"Princess?!" The sorceress said, in a tone that indicated anger. "You're trying to seduce _the princess_?!" She points to him in a threatening manner. "How dare you!"

Vaati scowls at her. "So, you're as hateful to her as the rest?"

"Not at all! I just despise people just love that little brat! I should be revered for _my_ beauty!" Vaati rolls his eyes. "You know…" She suddenly acts seductively and she walks to him. "I happen to think you're pretty handsome." She reaches out for his face with one of her hands. "I bet I could-"

Vaati steps back. "I save myself only for my princess!" He glares at her for a moment, but then softens. "Perhaps you and I can make a deal…"

* * *

Since morning, Zelda spent the entire day in her study. She was looking at the slate that Purah brought her, using a magnifying glass to examine what appears to be some kind of transparent material that doesn't feel like glass. Though the area she assumed was the front had what felt like glass. It took some time for her to realize the transparent material was shaped like the Sheikah symbol.

"Interesting."

"Zelda." Her father's voice comes in from behind. She forgot to lock her door. "What are you doing?"

Without looking back, Zelda answers her father. "Just looking at something Purah found. It looks like something the Sheikah made since I found their logo on the back."

"I need you to come."

"I can't… I'm busy."

Her father's hand touches her shoulder.

"I wasn't asking. It's time for you to remember your role as the princess."

Zelda sighs in an annoyed tone.

* * *

It's been days since she wore her blue dress. The last time was her first kiss, and since then she felt uncomfortable wearing these same clothes. Since she's been kissed by Vaati two more times since, she doesn't feel that way anymore.

She wanted to return to her research on the object she was given, but her father wants her here. He doesn't want her "playing at being a scholar" like he always says. This ignores that other princesses in her family have done more than just their princess duties.

"State your issues." A Royal Guard says to a peasant who has come to see the Royal Family.

Today was the day of the month where people come to them across the kingdom, asking for help on something.

Zelda notices the person is Talon, the owner of LonLon Rach, not far from Castle Town.

"Yer majesties…" He spoke in a Southern tone. "I've been dealin' with these critters, the Bokoblins… they done been stealin' my eggs and I'm pretty sure one used my barn as a bathroom."

"Oh dear…" Zelda says. She doesn't want to think how it looks.

"I will send some to help deal with the beasts. As for your barn…" Her father said. He actually struggled to say what came next. "Someone will come to help clean it…"

Talon bows in gratitude. "Thank ya, yer highnesses."

Once he gets his request filled, Talon leaves and the person behind him takes his place. Once he's out of the throne room, his daughter waits for him.

"Did they agree, Papa?"

"Sure did, Malon." He nods with his words. "Purty soon, we won't have to worry about what Bokoblins take from us or what they leave us."

Malon smiles. "That's good." Her face suddenly looks bitter. "What did that Royal Brat have ta say?"

"Now, Malon darlin'." Talon pats his daughter on the back. "Ya should now that she's got issues too."

"But, Papa. She lives in this big castle and she's hardly ever smiles." She gestures with her arms to emphasize the size of the castle. "It's like she's not happy and wants more out of life while the rest of use gotta work for it!"

"Enough, Malon." Talon quiets her. "Let's go."

They start walking away.

"Did you hear, Papa? It looks Link really is the guy who got promoted."

"That so?"

"Yup." She has a smile on his face and raises her hands to her face. "We gotta invite him to dinner to celebrate."

Talon smiles. He knew his daughter had a thing for Link for some time. If they get together, he wouldn't have an issue with it.

* * *

Blure can't believe he has to be the one who does it. Then again, he's trusting Vaati to keep his word and has to at least prove his worth. When Vaati returned, he gave Blure a note he had to deliver to the princess.

 _You better name your first son after me_. He thought bitterly.

Blure hated coming into the castle unless there was something he could get in return. The jewelry and other valuables were likely locked away. Though he supposed swiping some fancy ingredients the castle's chefs purchase could make up for it. He was already reaching the gates.

"Are you here to speak with the King?"

Turning around, he saw a Royal Guard speaking to him.

"Huh?" He remembered what day it is and straightens. "Oh, actually, I'm asked to deliver this mail by my friends." He planned ahead and carried a small container, he offered to carry mail for his neighbors, hiding Vaati's own to avoid trouble."

"I see." The guard says. "I can take them for you."

"Perfect!" Blure knew he wouldn't be able to steal something, but he really just wanted to get something to eat now, so he hands it to the guard.

* * *

Princess Zelda would spend the rest of the day with her father, hearing people asking for help. She knew why she had to be here, she would have to listen to people ask her for help someday once she's queen. She knew her importance but really wished she could just stay with her books and the research into the Guardian machines. She spent the entire day in the throne room, she couldn't even get up to go get some food.

It was a bit before sundown when she finally gets something to eat. There, she sits alone, eating her stew. She was the only one there, so she felt free to talk to herself.

"I barely had time to look at that slate." She slurps loudly. "I know… it was important…" She swallows her food. "… to hear what they were saying, but I couldn't even get up for the restroom." She really needed to go.

 _I could tell he didn't even need me for very long, but he just wanted me away from my work._

She really did not like this, how her father did not approve of what she loved doing. She wasn't succeeding in unlocking the power, but she couldn't focus on other things that could benefit Hyrule. It's upsetting that the first person outside her castle to understand how she feels is the same man who has been the only one to have kissed her.

"I wonder what Vaati is even doing?" She asks out loud. Realizing what she just said, she looked around quickly. She saw no one and sighed in relief. "Why did I say that?"

 _I did not mean that as if I miss him, I'm just hoping he's not doing something awful._

But she knew he must be up to something terrible. She worried what would happen the next time she sees him. He may try to kiss her again, or maybe it wouldn't be enough and he'd dare to go further. She decides to get her mind off this and finish her food.

Once she was done, she went to the kitchen, leaving the bowl for cleaning and decides to head to her study.

She spent hours examining it and realizes something on the back that looks like some kind of compartment. Opening it, she notices it holds two cylindrical objects. Feeling them, they reminded her of the cores used to power the Guardians and Divine Beasts. She figures it must be some kind of energy source.

 _I think I know how to re-energize this._

When they uncovered the Guardians, they knew how to re-energize them via Sheikah knowledge and magic. Tomorrow, she'll ask Impa or Purah to give her a hand.

She now notices it's dark and stifles a yawn.

"I may need to get some sleep."

Her study wasn't far from her room, it was literally a few steps away.

Now inside, she was ready to change when she notices something on her bed.

An envelope with what looks like a heart symbol on it.

The color on her face drains.

"Oh no…"

The paranoia of Vaati from the night he first kissed her came back. She stares at the envelope for what felt like a whole minute before finally walking, slowly, towards her bed. She reaches out for it and sit on her bed as she opens it and takes out the note. Reluctantly, she reads it.

* * *

 _My dear Zelda,_

 _Since that night on your birthday, I felt I have become a failure._

 _I've set myself to win your heart and yet I made a fool of myself, a became a coward and a disgrace to my people. My mother has finally turned on my father and insisted I redeem myself. With that, I've asked Impa to train me in the ways of the Sheikah._

 _I vow I will earn your love, but until then, I will dedicate myself to becoming closer with my roots. For now, I will try to prove myself worthy of not only you, but of my people._

 _Yours truly,_

 _Osfala_

* * *

Zelda stares at the name at the bottom.

 _Osfala?_

 _He's getting combat training?_

 _From Impa?_

It took her about a moment longer for her to start to have a reaction.

She smiled.

A chuckle.

Then another chuckle.

Finally, her eyes close and she starts laughing. She even covers her mouth, hoping that she can stop herself from laughing too loudly.

She was actually afraid of it being some kind of love letter from Vaati as proof he's stalking her and can enter the castle without issue. Instead, it's from a fool who thinks himself worthy of her but is no threat to anyone. The best part, he's trying to learn how to fight.

 _Him? Osfala? A fighter?_

"What's next?!" She says between laughs. "Groose learning how to be a babysitter?!" She keeps laughing until tears form. She even drops the note and holds onto her sides.

A knock at her door happens.

"Princess?"

"Come in!" She says as her laughter starts to die down.

A Royal Guard enters, carrying an envelope in his hands.

"Are you alright?" He asks.

"Yes. Yes." She says as her laughter slowly ends. "Just read something funny. Can I help you?"

"Yes, this envelope was written to you. A Mr. P. Cori sent it to you." He hands it to her.

"Thank you." She takes the envelope. The guard then leaves. She then takes the envelope and looks at it. "P. Cori?" She asks herself, then she realizes what it sounds like. "Picori?" The realization hits her.

Vaati sent this.

She drops the envelope and stares at it.

She thinks of just leaving it there, but she knew he must have sent it for a reason. She slowly reaches out and picks it back up. Opening it, she decides to read it.

* * *

 _Hello, darling Zelda._

 _I have sent this to you because I wish to know if you've finished that book, for I have more that you might enjoy. I believe I can provide you more interesting text._

 _But there is something I think I can help you with._

 _I know you have been having difficulty in mastering your powers. I believe I can help you unlock it. If I fail, then I believe I may know a few things that provide the same result. We can discuss this and more over dinner._

 _Yes, I've decided that it's time to try a more traditional method of meeting with you and believe a good meal and talk in a designated place would work best for us._

 _You may send me a response anytime you like. You can by leaving a note at the flower shop inside the smaller, lavender envelope located inside the large one you've been given. I've had an associate talk with them and agree to hold it for them._

 _Please note that you must do this without telling anyone. Nothing on this note, nothing on where to leave your response, not even about how I'm reaching out to you. You also may not spy on the ship to see who picks up your response. For if you do this, this will mean I cannot trust you with my knowledge and on how I can help you if you choose to tell anyone._

 _But I know you're a smart girl. You will make the right choice._

 _Yours truly,_

 _Vaati._

* * *

A look of confusion was on her face.

 _Did this fool of a villain actually just ask me on a date?_

Thinking him being to overconfident, she decided this wasn't worth telling anyone anyway. She puts it and Osfala's note away and decided to get ready for bed.

* * *

 **Sorry for the long wait.**

 **But now Vaati sent his invite. How will Zelda respond to this? Will she actually accept his help?**

 **And yeah, I wanted to make sure Osfala was still present.**

 **At this point, I'm like several chapters in advance. I'd like to hear what you think is next.**


	19. Chapter 19: The Response

_His hand is on her belly._

 _She shouldn't have hidden that note from her father, for Vaati got impatient and decided to just conquer Hyrule anyway. She brokered peace when she agreed to be his wife. This meant agreeing to his terms… all of them. This included sharing a bed, and the end result is in her belly._

 _"In all my wildest dreams, I didn't expect I'd ever be a father." Her husband says to her. His head now rested on her pregnant belly. "I can't help but wonder what our baby will be like. I'm already thinking up names for a boy or girl."_

 _"All firstborn daughters are named Zelda." She responded. This whole time, Zelda hasn't looked down at her husband, wearing the crown that once belonged to her father. Especially since she was wearing her mother's white dress, which now fit her better since she was now pregnant._

 _"As the king, I will abolish that law. I dislike the idea of my wife and daughter sharing a name." Vaati responded._

 _She hated that he's just changing that law that's been so important to her family._

 _"May I have some time alone?"_

 _"As you wish, my dear." He says as he leaves the room that was once her parents' bedroom._

 _Once he's gone, she lays on her back and closes her eyes._

 _Pain! Pain occurs beneath her, between her legs._

 _She clutched the bed as hard as she could. The white nightwear show wore sweaty from the time she's spent in her bed, giving birth. She bit her lower lip and kept her eyes shut for what felt too long. Eventually, after one more push, the pain stopped and she heard a cry. Her eyes opened and she sees people in white robed, concealing their faces, as they hand Vaati what appears to be a baby._

 _Her baby._

 _No, their baby._

 _"My dear, allow me to introduce to you the crown prince of Hyrule." He said proudly._

 _"A boy?" He walks to his wife, with their son in their hands. "I've given birth to a boy?"_

 _"Yes." He comes in closer, holding their sleeping son in his hands. "Yes, you have, my dear." He hands their son to her._

 _Zelda looks at her son, resting in their hands. He had her nose, her cheeks, but his father's eyebrows. His skin had a slight shade of lavender. This was definitely their baby. But despite who the father is, she smiled._

 _"He's beautiful…"_

 _"As are his parents…" Her husband said._

 _She looked up and saw straight into his eyes. Suddenly their faces got closer._

 _Her eyes widened._

 ** _Wait. How did this happen so fast?_**

* * *

She gasps.

Zelda awakens, in her bed.

"Did I… dream that? It happened again?"

 _First, I dreamt marrying that monster, now having a child?_

She was confused as to why this happened. Then she remembered the note from last night and thinks it must have gotten to her. She gets up goes to her dresser, where she hid the note in one of the shelves. Looking at it, she considers opening it and taking the note, but she changes her mind.

"I can't let him get to me. I have to get my mind off him. Maybe I can get my mind off with some breakfast." She is about to head to her door when she notices the outside. She realizes it's still night. "Hmm… first thing in the morning."

* * *

Sure enough, once she had her breakfast, she was finally able to get her mind off that odd dream. She was ready to get back to her studies. She was on her way, taking the outside path when someone comes in her path. Someone she was hoping to avoid.

"Father." She says bitterly.

"Zelda." He responds.

They stand in front of each other, awkwardly silent. Neither of them knows what to say.

"So…" She says.

"So…" He responds.

She knew she couldn't just tell him about her dream, that would reveal her first dream, the invitation to dinner, and all of the kissing. What should she say?

"What are you doing, daughter?"

I see he's being as interruptive as possible.

"Just my studies. Unless there's some crisis going on, I'm clearly not needed."

She was about to walk past him when he spoke up.

"When are you going to take your role seriously?"

She stopped. She glared at him.

"I take it more seriously than you think. I'm just trying to find some other way to be of use."

"We've been over this! There is no other way! I'm sorry, but I know your mother would agree with me!"

 _Low blow, Father._

Zelda says nothing, she just glares at him more. Another 5 seconds pass.

"Clearly, you're still on edge from Vaati making his appearance at my birthday. I'm going to have to spend time away from you."

She stormed off, not caring how she left.

* * *

Hateno Village is a long way from Hyrule Castle Town, but it was known for being a pretty place, very nice to raise a family in.

That's what one former knight thinks too. He and his wife came here once they found they were to be parents. They had their first child be a boy. Since he was a knight and she was just a common woman from Hateno, half-Hylian and half-common human, they considered their first child their link to two people who come from two different worlds. They thought that word fit their son, so that's what they named him, Link.

It would be 4 years later that she would give birth again, this time to a little girl. She chose to name her daughter after her late mother, Aryll. They were a loving family until Link was 10 and Aryll was 6. Their mother became gravely ill and only got worse. Because they didn't have the money, they couldn't afford a doctor who could help her in time. She accepted her fate and asked to be buried with her family in a graveyard not far from their village.

It's been 6 years since then. Her son, Link, had already shown incredible skill even before he was legally allowed to wield a sword. People brought up his amazing talent for defeating a Bokoblin with only his quick thinking and experience in practicing with his father when he was only 8. He impressed even Daruk, chief of the Gorons, and was a close friend to Mipha, princess of the Zoras. Though when he started to get taller than her, she started behaving differently and he never knew why.

At age 15, Link was finally no longer just his father's apprentice. He was now qualified to be a soldier-in-training. Though there was the occasional jerk like Groose, it had its upsides. The number one was Princess Zelda. For Link, it was practically love at first sight. He remembered briefly meeting her when he was 6, at her mother's funeral. He didn't say anything to her, but saw her from a distance. He saw what looked like an angel with her heart broken. Even when his family met with the king, he said nothing, his father spoke to them for his family about how they were sorry for their loss.

When he lost his mother, he cried his eyes out all night. His father even let him take time off from training to feel better. With this, he felt he knew why the princess was so sad; she never truly had time to fully grieve for her mother. It's not that people don't miss her, it's that they had no time. Ever since the rumor that the king met a fortune teller about the rise of "the calamity", he's been distant with his own daughter. Link did not like this, even if this man was the king, he needs to remember he's also a father. He saw this smart and beautiful girl grow up and try to put on a brave and happy face, despite the sadness in her heart. The more he looked at her, the more he realizes he may indeed have feelings for her. It's ironic since they don't exactly talk to each other on a daily basis.

Link choose to keep her out of his thoughts by training with a practice sword. Though he was on vacation, he would never take time off keeping in shape. He was no longer in his armor, he was now in a long-sleeved white shirt, basic khaki pants and small brown shoes.

"Playing swordfight, big brother?" The voice of his sister, Aryll, called out to him.

Turning, Link saw her, holding a small cat in her arms. Link always knew his sister had a thing for animals, and they in turn loved her back.

"I'm not "playing", Aryll." He replied. "I'm staying in shape." He continued his sword swings that he's been doing for the past half-hour. "But you can talk to me while I practice."

"Okay!" She said happily. Sitting down in the grass, she asked. "How's Castle Town?"

"Same old. Looking nicer but not as comforting as home."

"Fought any monsters?"

"Fought some things called "Keatons", they're fox-like demons with swords."

"Found a girlfriend?"

This causes him to drop his fake weapon. He quickly looks to his sister.

"What?!"

"I asked you if you've found a girlfriend, yet."

Running up to his sister, Link has an extremely flustered look.

"Why would you want to know that?!"

"Well…" She has a playful smile on her face. "You're 16 now, and I know you like girls, so I want to know when do I get to be an aunt!"

"Just because I like someone, doesn't mean I'm getting married!"

"So, you like someone?" She asks, with a sly tone.

Link blushes hard at that accidental admission. "N-No!"

"You _do_!" She gets up and points at his face. "You absolutely do!" Giggling, she turns around and cups her hands near her mouth. "Hey, Hyrule! My big brother likes someone!"

His face completely red, Link puts a hand over Aryll's mouth and lifts her up with his other arm.

"Don't shout that!" He says, his voice cracking.

Aryll only giggles as she tilts her head back to look up at him.

"Sorry, you just looked funny when you blush. So, who's the lucky girl?" Hearing this, Link lowers her and looks away. "Is it Malon?"

"Malon's… nice. I guess. But it's not her."

Link doesn't lie. Malon is pretty and people gossip about how they're clearly meant for each other. However, she was a bit on the plain side. He had a crush on her when was 13, but by turning 15, his interest died down as he realizes she wasn't very respectful to the princess despite that they both lost their mothers around the same time and that she tends be very spacy. She's kind to animals but she has not very much in common with him. While he knew they wouldn't be exactly alike, the things that make her unique may make her a nice girl, just not one he saw as "the one".

"I see." Aryll knew Link wasn't as crazy for this girl as he used to be anymore. She just had to be sure. "Mipha?"

"Mipha's practically family, Aryll."

Link always saw the Zora princess as an older sister despite how slowly she ages. He's not bigoted but he doesn't find non-humans attractive. Besides, Mipha may be nice, but she's far too reserved and quiet for him.

"Uh… who else?" Aryll scratches her chin in thought. "Who else?" As she quesses, Link walks over to the jar he brought filled with water. He takes the jar and starts chugging it. "Princess Zelda?"

Link spits out.

"Wh-what?!"

"It's her, isn't it?!" Aryll asks excitedly. "You like the princess?!"

"N-no!" He shouted, his face turning red again.

"I knew it! You're blushing!" She points at him. "You like her!"

Link looks away, his blush not going away as he looks annoyed.

* * *

Zelda hasn't left her study since seeing her father. She doesn't want to get out, she's spent all of her time devoted to this "Shiekah Slate" as she's been calling it. She gave the apparent power source to Purah earlier, who promised to bring backs its power through Sheikah meditation and magic. Once that's done, she can properly examine it. Until then, she tried looking into whatever old Sheikah lore she can find. All she found is that it wasn't the only of its kind built, but the others have been lost to time. The one they've found was almost like an act of fate. She looked around at her study.

"I really should get more books."

Despite her study being full of books, she read almost all of them. She remembered how Vaati offered her more books, but that thought gets tossed away. She would not even consider responding to such a request.

A knock at her door catches her attention.

"Daughter?"

"Now what?" She whispers as she walks over to the door and answers.

"I wish to apologize. I shouldn't have brought your mother up like that."

"No, you shouldn't have." She says matter-of-factly.

"But I am not wrong when I say you should be devoting more time to your power."

"Why can't you understand I'm doing the best I can?!" She starts to yell.

He doesn't answer at first. Instead he takes a deep breath.

"I understand you were attacked twice during your time away. So, in the interest of keeping you safe, I will only ask once that you visit the other spring once we can track down Vaati. Until then, I would like you not to spend so much time in this study. Can you do that?" He asks.

Zelda doesn't answer immediately. Instead, she looks away.

"Fine."

With that, her father leaves. Zelda closes her door and leans on it, sliding down until she sat on the floor.

 _At least I have some time away from the springs. But what am I to do if I can't remain in my study?_

Her thoughts wandered. She thought about hiring a double, but knew that would only fool people so long. She thought of locking the door, but father would just knock it down. She even thought of running away to one of the Guardian excavation sites, but she'd be locked away forever like a princess in a fairy tale.

"What do I do now?"

Her head leaned back, hitting the door. She remains silent, hearing the wind out her windows. Then it dawned on her.

Vaati. He was inviting her to dinner. He wouldn't do that unless it was some place that he thought was safe. Not to mention, he clearly mentioned he could help her in some way.

But was it a wise idea? Her family was associated with Nayru, the goddess of wisdom, so she wondered if what she was thinking was wise.

She thought that no, it was not a wise idea, but it was an idea that sounded like it could yield good results.

* * *

After taking more time to think about her plan, she decided to get a sheet of paper and the envelope Vaati recommended she use.

She started writing.

 _Dear Vaati._

 _After some consideration, I have decided to agree to meet with you for dinner._

 _I would like help with my power or finding some other method that could help Hyrule._

 _Just let me know when I can meet with you and where._

 _From, Zelda._

* * *

While it was still day, Zelda decided to take the note to the flower shop. It was easy, she just said she was just going for a walk. She decided to wear her scholarly attire and a Hylian hood to hide her identity. She made it to the flower shop and went to the front, where she just left the envelope and walked out before the owner could notice. She hid behind the wall and waited until the owner saw the envelope and, apparently knowing who it's for, puts it away. She thought of waiting for the person who is to pick it up, but she decided to leave before anyone recognized her.

As soon as she is gone, Blure steps out of the shadows and walks to the flower shop.

* * *

"I'm home!" Blure calls out. "And I have some mail for you!" He heads upstairs. "Vaati?"

Once he makes it and gets up, he sees the wind mage on his couch.

"What mail?"

"Your girlfriend."

Vaati sits up, happy.

"Wonderful!"

Getting up, Vaati takes the envelope and opens it. He quickly reads it.

"You're welcome." Blure says sarcastically.

"Uh huh." Vaati says uninterestedly.

A wider smile forms on his face.

* * *

Zelda couldn't believe it. She just agreed to meet with him. She's returned to her room. She sits down on her bed and takes off her hood. She just stared at the floor, questioning her actions.

"I hope that was not a mistake."

* * *

 **So, it's been sent. And how will this turn out?**

 **By they way, I haven't forgotten about the Koroks, they'll come much later. I promise.**

 **Also, Aryll ships her brother with Zelda. That's something I sincerely wanted to do with her in this.**

 **Anyway, next time is this date. How will it go?**


	20. Chapter 20: The Dinner

It was the day after. Zelda awoke and waited for Vaati's response.

"How stupid am I?" She says after eating her breakfast and walking to her study. "Why did I do that?"

Once she reaches her door, she notices something on her study's door. It's located in the gap between the door and the frame. It's the lavender envelope.

 _I guess he couldn't wait to respond._

She looked around and saw no one. She figured someone must have put it there from the mail. Taking it out, she notices the name of "P. Cori" on it. She figured he mailed it to her and one of the castle's people left it for her. Taking the envelope, she goes inside and reads it.

* * *

 _Dear Zelda,_

 _I am happy you've accepted my offer for dinner._

 _You must promise me you will tell no one where you're going. As long as we're working together, you must tell no one about me._

 _Journey to the rich and elite section of Castle Town, you will see a house that has many dark birds and keese bats on the roof. That is the house where we will have dinner together._

 _Please arrive some time after sundown, there we will be ready for you._

 _Love, Vaati._

* * *

She was going this. She was having dinner with this man. She would tell her father or anyone else about Vaati, since for once she knew where he was going to be ahead of time, but he was offering to help her and she needed help as soon as possible.

She decides that, since her father is busy today, she can use this to her advantage. She'd get a bath after lunch and wear her scholarly uniform for this.

"Zelda."

She hears the voice of Impa outside.

"Coming!" She arrives and answers.

"Hello there." Zelda waves innocently. "Since your father is busy and you'll have to be stuck here for a while, do you want to do something later?"

Zelda smiles, but then remembers her plans.

"Sorry, I can't, I have… plans."

Impa's eyebrow raises. "Really? What plans? Got a date?"

"No!" Zelda's eyes widened despite her smile not leaving her face. They return to normal when she realizes it was a joke. "Just…" Zelda's eyes dart away quickly before looking back. "I just want some time alone."

"I take it you and your father are not getting along again?"

"Afraid so."

"I understand."

Impa leaves, Zelda sighs in relief.

Once it was sundown, Zelda made her move. Alerting no one and with her father returning at night, she was eager to get this over with. She took her bag with her in case of the books she was promised. She also took the Hylian hood for her disguise. She made it to the section the note brought up, she knew it as the area Osfala lives. She looked around at the roofs.

"Let's see… clean. Clean. Clean." None of the roofs match the description she was given. That's until she notices on at the very right. "Wait." She saw black birds and keese, bats that have one eye. This was the place.

 _Maybe it's not too late, I could still alert someone._

But she looked around, if she did then Vaati might hurt someone, or even disappear before reinforcements arrive.

She took a deep breath. There was no turning back.

"Here we go."

Walking to the door of the house in question, she knocked on the door.

After spending a few seconds waiting, the door opened.

 _No going back now._

Once the door was opened wide enough, she stepped in. Now inside, she had to admit it looked love. The bottom was rather nicely furnished, with the living room having a table with candles. Clearly Vaati intended to romance her. She hears the door close and thinks it to be said wind mage.

"I must admit, this house is rather well decorated."

"Despite our feud, I'm flattered…" A male voice not Vaati's says.

Alarmed, she turns around and sees a Yiga footsoldier standing by the door.

"Oh no!" She steps back in horror.

"Relax!" He says in an annoyed tone. "Vaati has said I am not to harm you. Besides, I'm the cook."

"Yes, he is." Vaati's voice can be heard behind her. Turning around, Zelda sees him, standing proudly. He lacks both his hat and cape. "Lovely Zelda, I see you've arrived."

Taking her hood off, she only stares at him.

The Yiga footsoldier, Blure, realizes he's a third wheel.

"I'm going to… check on dinner."

Once he leaves, both Vaati and Zelda are left alone.

They remain silent for a time.

"So, how are-"

"Is this a joke?" Zelda interrupted him.

"Huh?"

"Is this a joke? You turn my bodyguards into stone, kissed me without consent and summoned monsters to attack people. So, why out of nowhere did you think it was a good idea to just ask me out on a date?"

After a moment, Vaati just snorts.

"This is no joke, my dear." Zelda's mood softens. "I do indeed wish to spend time with you. I feel like you should get to know me, not the one you've seen cause trouble."

"I still find the concept ridiculous…" She has to admit this. "But I will go along with this."

Vaati then walks over to Zelda. He reaches out for her arm, but she flinches.

"Do not be afraid, I only wish to guide you to where you shall be sitting."

"Just show me where to sit." She snapped.

"But you are a guest in my home, so…"

"Actually!" The Yiga cooking calls out from the kitchen. "This is _my_ home! He's just a guest for now!"

Vaati rolls his eyes in the direction of the voice before continuing. "Anyway… you are a guest, so I should be a gentleman and take your arm."

Reluctantly, Zelda gives him her elbow and he wraps his arm around and takes her to the far right of the table. There, he pulls out a chair for her to sit. She does so and, after putting her hood in her bag and the bag on the floor, he pushes the chair in for her.

"Thank you." She had to remember her manners.

Vaati then walks over to the far left and sits down. He then holds his hands together and gives a sly smirk in her together. Zelda just keeps her hands in her lap as she looks away in discomfort.

 _Can't believe I'm here._

 _I can't believe she's here! What now?_

With this thought, Vaati's smug look drops and panic starts to form. His eyes dart to the bottom right. He's actually starting to be nervous, he's never exactly been on a date before. He thinks that maybe this might be why he went straight for marriage, he's terrible at it.

"So…" He says, catching her attention. "What's new?"

Her eyebrow raises. "Aside from an evil mage out to conquer Hyrule?" He shrugs at her question. "Um…" She has to think. "I got a stuffed animal from my friends of the Gorons for my birthday."

"Ah." He pauses. "A bear?"

"No. A red Dodongo they called Dimitri."

"Dodongo? Isn't that the lizard thing that breathes fire?"

"Yes. Apparently, the divine beast we found in their region bears a resemblance to the breed of Dodongo from what we call the era of Twilight."

"Those are those… metal animal things, right?"

"Yes. We found them and the Guardians when I was 10 and began excavating them. I was very much interested in them." Zelda started to perk up. "I found how use of magic and science creating them to be fascinating, so I read many books on them. I then learned things about potions for healing and augmenting abilities, as well as the history of…" She realizes she's been rambling, she stops. "Oh! I'm sorry." She says sheepishly.

Vaati, however, found this to be adorable. He raises one hand to show he doesn't mind. "I have no issue with you talking about your studies if they make you happy."

Zelda immediately smiles. Her own father had no patience for this, so to hear someone want to hear this was a miracle in its own right.

* * *

In the kitchen, Blure has spent the last 20 minutes cooking. The whole time he hears the princess going on and on about her research and Vaati listening in. Whether he's just putting on an act to seduce her or he actually finds this interesting is anyone's guess, though he figures he must be that eager to be with her regardless of which of the two it is.

"At least when he succeeds, he won't have a boring little spoiled brat for a wife." He says under his breath.

As he checks on the dessert, he realizes something.

 _I could easily poison this food, taking both of them out at once. Actually, no. He's my best shot at leaving the Yiga clan and just taking all of my treasures with me._

With that thought gone, he puts the finishing touches. He decides it's time to bring them their appetizers.

* * *

"And then we realize it must be a second Mirror of Twilight!" She says excitedly.

Vaati actually found her love for knowledge to be her best feature. Her physical beauty alone is amazing, but the brain behind it was the half that he needed most for him to have any desire to have her.

Smiling, he answers. "So, I take it you've made contact with these…" He forgot what she called them. "Twi-lee?"

"Actually, the spelling of T-W-I-L-I doesn't come with a pronunciation. So, I guess you do so however you read it. Twy-lee, twee-lee, twirly!" She quipped. Vaati actually chuckles at this. Zelda stared at him for a moment, as it wasn't the sinister chuckle that she was used to hearing from him. It sounded almost human, which she would admit is ironic given that he used to not even be one. But does this form even count as human? She ignored this thought and decided to ask about their food. "So, when do you believe the food is ready?"

"Right now!" Blure says, bringing in two salads. "Appetizers!" He sets them down on their respective sides. "Enjoy." He walks back in.

Looking at their food, both decide to start eating.

"So, what do you think?" Vaati asks.

"Mmm, not bad. I like the dressing." Zelda responded.

Unseen by them is Blure, listening and fist pumps in victory for his food.

Once their salad was done, he brought out the main course. Gourmet poultry pilaf for the princess and roasted bird drumsticks for the mage, both found the food delicious. For dessert, he brings them apple pie.

"I've never had this before." Vaati admitted.

"I have." Zelda responds. Scooping a piece off, she eats in. She makes sounds of enjoyment as she keeps the piece in her mouth for a moment. "Wonderful."

Blure smiles under his mask. He feels proud to hear her compliment his cooking.

 _At least someone appreciates my cooking skills._

Vaati, however, looks at his pie skeptically. "It doesn't look fantastic." He then scoops a part of and eats in. He nods. "But it tastes delicious. It's sweet and warm in the right way."

Blure nods.

"So, you mentioned in your note you had other books to show me?"

"Indeed, after dessert." He answered.

As promised, once the pie was finished, Vaati gets off his chair. He then walks over and pulls out Zelda's chair.

"Come with me."

Zelda gets up and then notices Vaati offering his arm again. She looks to his suspiciously before deciding to give in and let him wrap arms with her again. She grabs her bag.

"Where are we going?"

"Just upstairs."

With that, he takes her to the stairway she saw when she arrived. They walk up, leading to where Vaati spends most of his time in this house. There, Zelda's eyes opened. She saw bookshelves across the room, which was bigger than the dining room.

"Are these… from you master?"

"The old man had a collection of books from his time as the lead mage of our village. He spent some time travelling to Hyrule, collecting books and even jotting down history that's been forgotten to your people." He lets go of her arm, allowing Zelda to walk to the closest shelf she could find. "Go ahead, take a look."

She immediately took the first book she saw and opened it.

"I've been re-reading the book you gave me, I've memorizes most of the Minish language." She admits, skimming through the book. "So, I can understand most of this text." She finds something interesting. "Hmm…"

"What is it?"

"This is a recording of events from after you made your introduction to Hyrule."

"Wait, really?" Vaati asks, surprised by this.

Zelda looks to him. "You never even read this?"

"I figured Ezlo just kept the same books. I didn't think he kept recording information, let alone anything unrelated to what I did or the Minish in general."

Zelda kept reading and spoke without looking up. "Did you encounter any other Minish when you returned home?"

"No." He says flatly. "I even looked in areas I knew they once lived, those villages were empty as well."

Zelda looks back to him. "That could just mean they relocated."

"Maybe." Vaati says, then his next words sounded somewhat bitter. "Or it could mean that, even though I am no longer one by definition of what I currently am, I am the last of my kind."

Zelda looks at him in an almost sympathetic way. Then she remembers who she's looking at and returns to her book.

"I notice this is about 200 years after you were first defeated. Do you think there is anything from before you were born? There are some records lost to time I'd like to see if you have."

Vaati points further away, past the couch he sleeps on. "Try over there."

Seeing where he pointed, Zelda walks over there. She looks at the shelves and then kneels down, searching for something on the text from the side that fits the years she's looking for.

As she looks, Vaati admires the beauty currently in where he sleeps. He can't help but think about how she's here, reading the books he brought in from his former master's library. He didn't care if Blure didn't want all these books taking up his walls, this was for her.

"I found it. Information on the early days of Hyrule's infancy." She opens the book. "Let's see." She reads a bit and notices something. "Wait…"

Walking to her, Vaati asks her. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Vaati arrives, looking over her shoulder. "It says here the first Zelda, one of the founders of Hyrule, was a school girl before Hyrule was formed."

"I see."

"And this is supposedly the one who first had the blood of Hylia…" She mutters more to herself than Vaati. "Hmm…" She notices something interesting. "Her husband's name isn't here."

"Is that normal?"

"Not usually. Wait! According to this, he was the hero of that era."

"Hero?" Vaati asks. Hearing that annoys him, given how he's fallen to two, possibly three, heroes already.

"Yes. Out of respect for him, his name is censored from the history books. It seems we found the origin of this tradition." She keeps reading. "Fascinating, it says more things about this thing called "The Imprisoned" or "Demise" and other such monsters."

"Really?" Vaati asks, the last part intriguing him more.

"I believe I've found much of what I need to help fill in blanks of our history thanks to this book." She then bends down and pulls out two more books. She notices a book on the shelf to the current wall's right and heads over to pull it out. "My I borrow these?"

Vaati smiles. "Keep them, they are yours."

"Really?" She smiles.

"I got these specifically for you."

She quickly puts the books into her bag.

"Thank you, Vaati."

He smiles and feels lucky right now.

"I know how you can thank me…" He then puts his hand on her left shoulder. "Perhaps we can seal this with a kiss." He says while leaning in and closing his eyes while his hand went from her shoulder slid up to her left ear.

 _ **Slap!**_

Vaati finds himself hit on the left side of his face, slapped and looking at the floor. Looking up, he sees Zelda, her right arm sticking out bent to show she indeed reacted to his attempt to kiss her in this manner. He also notices the frightened glare on her face.

 _Not this time, you madman._

Standing straight, Vaati doesn't show any emotion on his face from this. Instead, he reaches out for her face. In response, Zelda flinches, holding onto her bag as if it were a defense. He sighs in mild annoyance.

"I had hoped you had gotten used to it by now."

"You thought wrong." She responded.

Taking a deep breath, Vaati's face relaxes. "I guess now I should discuss the concept of helping you, to get your mind off that." Zelda doesn't respond, she continues her half-scared, half-angry look. "Come sit with me." He takes her arm and, despite flinching at his touch at first, follows with him to the couch.

They both sit down.

"How exactly will you help me?" She asks.

"I've been thinking… perhaps we can use information on your ancestors to help us. Maybe an attempt to reach out to them and even other ideas that might bring them out. If that doesn't work…" His hand reaches out for her own. "We can…" Zelda pulls away and gets up. "Wait!"

"Stop!" She points a finger at him. "Don't… do that!"

He still gets up. "Why do you act this way? We have kissed three time already."

"No, _you_ kissed me!" She steps back when he takes a step towards her. "I never returned any of those!"

He snorts. "Now, I've agreed to help you. I don't think showing you my affections should be a problem."

"You try anything and I will tell people where you are!" She snaps.

"Then you'll have to tell them why you were here." Realization hits her. She recognizes how difficult it would be to explain her reasoning for having dinner with him. "Allow me to at least show you how I care for you…" He grabs both her shoulders.

"Wait, no!"

She's too late, Vaati pulls her in and kisses her.

Zelda shuts her eyes and begins making muffled sounds of protest. She doesn't open her mouth and wider, as she knew he'd take advantage of that. Instead, like their first kiss, she tries to move away, but his arms wrap around her to keep her with him. She also tries to push him off, but his grip is too strong. She even tilts her head to her left, but was a big mistake as he tilts to his own left, making their mouths fit better. In response, she closes her mouth and grits her teeth, showing them on the side his lips don't reach.

 _No!_

She then raises her right leg and knees him in his thigh.

"Agh!" He shouts. He sits back down on the couch.

"I told you, no!" She shouted. She then made a break for the stairs when Blure arrives.

"Stop!" He declares, still in his Yiga garb.

"Wait!" Vaati says, rubbing his hand on his thigh. Both Zelda and Blure look back to him. "Will you return?"

"What?"

"My offer to aid you still stands. You could refuse and I leave… and you could go back to how upsetting your current progress is going at the same time. With my experience in magic and knowledge on how dark magic works, I can help you to either awaken your power or find another way, one they could accept."

At first, she glared at him for daring to suggest working together after a fourth kiss, but then she looked way and thought to herself.

 _I hate to admit it but he's right. We need to make sure we're prepared for Ganon. He knows things, and I need to know more. But I need to make something clear._

"If I come back, you must not try that again. I know you can't seem to control yourself, but I'd like you to not try to kiss me every time I see you."

"As you wish. At least not next time… and you will not mention anything about this house." He motions with his hand to Blure to not harm Zelda. "You may go."

Zelda then runs past the Yiga, heading down the stairs and to the door.

Once she shuts the door, Blure looks to Vaati, still wearing his mask.

"Well, on a scale from 1 to 10, I was going to give this a solid 8 or 9 as far as dates go and your plans for her."

Vaati looks annoyed with him. "What about after that?

"About a 4." Vaati smiles. " _Below_ zero…" He scowls now.

* * *

"I can't believe this…" Zelda says to herself, noticing now it's gotten dark and her father could be home soon. She hurried as fast as she could.

 _I can't believe I've agreed to this._

She dreads the fact that she agreed to a date with this mage and that she was enjoying herself until he tried to kiss her. Then he did so once more.

"Despite that… I have to admit, this was still not the worst dinner in my life. That's still sad to admit though."

* * *

 **So, that didn't go so well.**

 **Vaati should really learn to keep his hands away from her. And his mouth.**

 **But how will Vaati help her? How can Zelda awaken her powers?**

 **Obviously, since this set before Breath of the Wild, that doesn't happen. So... spoilers!**


	21. Chapter 21: Dinner and a Show

As promised, Vaati hasn't even touched her all day.

She came a few days later, making their first attempt to awaken her powers. After reading up on her ancestors, they offered up theories. One is that she should try to learn about experiences where she'd be put in some kind of danger. The other, which she gave, was that she try and release it through some form of meditation involving a state of having no thoughts. Because she's constantly second guessing her training, she figured it couldn't hurt.

"When would you like to try?" He asks.

"It will have to be next time." She brings up. "I think the traditional white dress would add to our benefit, which I did not bring. Besides, I have something to take care of for a friend."

Vaati nods. "In that case, I shall see you again later."

With that done, Zelda heads to the door. Before putting her hand on the knob, she notices the Yiga from last time sitting at the table. She figured this must be his house. She decides she should go, as she'd uncomfortable to be around him as well.

She was on her way back to the castle, she was just past the fountain when she heard someone call out to her.

"Princess!"

It was a young man's voice. One she found familiar.

"Yes?" She says as she turns around. Once she does, her eyes widen.

A young man, looking roughly around her age, is walking towards her. He appears to be about a few inches shorter than her, yet that detract from how he looked, she could tell he had a somewhat athletic build. He was of Caucasian look with a dirty blonde hair color. His hair looked slightly messy, but that didn't make him look ugly at all. This boy was actually somewhat handsome, on par with Vaati. She blushed for a moment before it goes away once he arrived. He then bowed quickly to her before speaking as respectfully as he can.

"I'm glad to see you're alright. I hope you're feeling better now."

"Oh… yes." She smiles. "I am." She then looks at him confused. "Who are you?"

"Oh, right. I'm Link. I'm the soldier you've been seeing around lately."

 _His voice, I recognize it._

She then noticed his eyes, they were the same shade as that soldier. That's because it was the same person.

"Right, I forgot what you look like under than armor!"

"You can't forget a face like that!" A little girl's voice spoke.

"Huh?" Zelda looked in the direction the voice came from. It was behind Link, peaking from his right. She then remembered what he said about his family last they met. "Are you his sister?"

"Yup, I'm Aryll. I came because I've been bugging him to show my Castle Town." She walks out from behind her brother and properly bows to the princess. "It's a pleasure and honor to meet you."

"What are you doing out here, anyway?" Link asks.

"Oh, um…" Zelda darts her eyes away and comes up with an idea. "Just going out for a walk, that's all!"

"With your bag?"

Zelda is silent for a moment. "Reading material, in case I get tired and decide to sit for a while."

Link looks confused for a moment, but nods. "I see."

"You know…" Aryll cuts in. "People say you're very pretty. I can see they were wrong, you're _beautiful_!" She says this with a big smile.

Zelda actually smiles at this. Most in Hyrule don't really converse with her due to her inability to awaken her sealing powers, so to have this little girl speak to her like this is a relief. "Thank you, Aryll."

Both Link and Zelda weren't prepared for what Aryll did next.

"Are you single? My big brother needs a girlfriend."

Both of them remain silent. They only stare at her.

 _Did she just ask me to be involved with her brother? Zelda wondered in confusion._

 _Did she just ask her to be my girlfriend?! Link thought in horror._

Zelda was so focused on Aryll, she fails to notice Link's face turning bright red. He turns around so the princess doesn't see.

"Apologies, Princess." He says, doing his best to sound composed. "My sister has an active imagination, we won't be bothering you." He says this while turning Aryll around and pushing her away with him.

Aryll still looks back and waves goodbye. "Goodbye, pretty princess! My big brother will most likely be free in case you consider it!"

Zelda just stares in the direction of the composed swordsman and his clearly more emotional sister.

"Nice girl." That is all she can say.

However, there were an onlooker.

To her right is Malon. She's always disliked the princess, and seeing the little sister of her crush ask the princess to date her big brother does not sit well with her.

* * *

"Aryll, what was that?!" Link says to his sister, with his fists at his hips as he starts scolding her.

"What? You're so busy trying look so boring and professional, someone had to ask her for you." She answered.

"That doesn't mean I want your _so-called_ help!" He says with his face still red.

Aryll giggles at her brother's flustered look. A voice snaps them out of their brother-sister talk.

"Well hello!" Malon called out in a happy tone. "How are y'all doin'?"

They notice she has this big smile on her face, neither knew what she saw.

"Hello." Link greets.

"Hi." Aryll says in a less enthusiastic tone than with the princess.

"Getting more food?" Link asks Malon.

"Somethin' like that." She replied. "Speakin' of food, Papa and I heard ya got yer promotion. We were wonderin' if you'd like to come have dinner with us to celebrate."

"Oh… um, can I bring Aryll?"

"Absolutely!" Malon was eager to impress the little girl she knew in her heart would be her sister-in-law someday.

"Okay, we can come tonight." He answered.

"Perfect!" Malon then walks away.

Aryll looks suspiciously at the redhead, and then to her brother.

"What?" Link asks.

"You know she likes you, right?"

"Really?" Link asks. He knew people thought they looked nice together, but he didn't feel the same way he used to about her.

"She's probably inviting you to dinner so she can try and make you like her." Link's eyebrow raises. "You should just tell her you don't like her like that anymore."

"Well, I don't _dislike_ her. And you're the one who kept saying I act too boring and professional when it comes to getting a girlfriend."

"With the princess, I mean."

"Aryll, the princess isn't going to fall in love with me or whatever you think is going on." Link tells her.

"Okay!" She turns around and crosses her arms. "We were going out for dinner anyway. Just don't come crying when she starts coming up with baby names that end with -lon."

* * *

Zelda knew it was a bad idea to take her white dress out unless it was for her training. Then again, this is technically that, so it counts. She always kept it stored away in her room. She questioned how she'd sneak it out. She then thought about using her window, but new it was a risk for someone else to find it. She also thought of just taking a larger bag, but that itself would draw attention. Just how would she go about it?

A knock at her bedroom door snaps her out of it.

"Come in!" Zelda calls out.

Purah walks in. "How are you?" She asks. "I heard you took a night off."

"I'm alright, I just needed time away from the castle."

"Well, I brought back those cylindrical cores you wanted to have restored." She hands them to her. "Let's see if that Sheikah Slate will work."

"Yes, let's." She smiles, something unrelated to Vaati and her sealing power is just what she needed.

* * *

In her study, the two put the cores back in. Once that was done, the object began to glow. Both women smile.

"Here it goes." Purah says.

The Slate made a strange sound, then the glass face turns a light blue.

"Is that it?" Zelda asks.

"So, now what?"

Zelda looks to her friend. "Perhaps, we are to look into it."

"Princess, look!" Paya points at the glass.

On the slate's glass screen, there is the Sheikah symbol. Curious, the princess then pressed on the pupil of the symbol with her finger. This causes it to disappear and a square appears.

"This is interesting…"

* * *

It's now afternoon. Link and Aryll ride atop Epona, heading to LonLon Ranch, where Epona is actually from.

"Any idea what we're having?" Aryll asks.

"Hopefully a big spread!" Link says happily.

Aryll, despite her skepticism on this, smiles at her brother. She knew he loved eating, it was the easiest way to make him happy. He even ate rocks once when he became friends with the Gorons. How he's still alive from that, she'll never understand.

They've made it. Link gets off Epona and helps his little sister off.

"Welcome!" They hear Talon, Malon's father, call out as a greeting.

Looking in his direction, Link and Aryll see the tubby man and his daughter coming to them.

"Hello, Mr. Talon." The both say.

"Aw, shucks!" Talon says. "Y'all can just say Talon, we're practically family!"

Malon walks over to Epona, humming her tune that her horse loves to hear. Once they meet, she places her hand on the horse's head, petting it.

"How are ya, girl?" She says softly. "You eatin' right?"

"Come on in!" Talon says.

* * *

For the past hours since the Sheikah Slate turned hour, Zelda has been doing her tests on it. She found the device has multiple features, but the one she was able to make work was a map function. She realized it can only go about several miles, anything after that was blank.

"What else can you do?" She asks.

Pushing what looked like a button on the screen, she opened up what looked like smaller squares.

 _What's this?_ She thinks.

While rubbing her fingers on the front, she inadvertently pushed something that showed her what looks like her table.

"What?" She asks out loud. Curious, she steps back, only to notice the screen moving along, showing her floor. "What is this?" She asks. She lets go with the hand not holding the handle and waves it behind the slate, showing her hand. "Am I seeing from the device's perspective?"

She pushes another of what she believes are buttons, turning off the sight of the slate and returning to the squares. Now wanting to record this information, Zelda starts writing it down after putting the slate itself down.

A knock on her door.

"Come in." She says without looking up. The person who knocked enters and walks to her. Thinking it Purah, who left earlier, Zelda speaks up. "I'm glad you're back, Purah. It looks like the Slate is working. So far I've-"

"Daughter." Zelda looks up. It's actually her father, King Rhoam.

"Oh… hello, father." Zelda said, rather hesitant to be around him.

"Dinner will be in about 30 minutes, please get dressed appropriately."

* * *

In that amount of time, Zelda has returned to her royal attire. She sits down and at the dinner table with her father. Unlike her secret dinner from the night before, she sits to her father's right. There, they sit close together in attempt to talk. Instead, the two have difficulty even speaking together.

 _What do I say to him?_

"Have you made any progress on your power?" He asks, rather sternly.

"No…" She says quietly. "I've been taking a break to look at something for Purah. I'm calling it the Sheikah Slate. It-"

"Zelda." He cuts her off. "We're running out of time. For all we know, it will happen tomorrow." Zelda is now glaring at him. "I need you to put more attention to your goal rather than playing scholar."

Zelda's hands became fists under the table.

"I'm just doing something to help…"

"It's not your place!" He then snapped. "We're running out of time!"

Zelda's glare began to form tears.

 _Must he remind me of how inadequate I am?_

Zelda now stands up.

"I've just lost my appetite." That is all she says as she walks away.

"Zelda!" He calls out to her. She ignores him.

Once she was gone, Rhoam looks down to where his daughter sat.

 _I did it again… I don't want to but I must._

On her way to her study, Zelda goes by the kitchen, taking her dinner with her. She lied about her appetite, she just didn't want to eat with her father. Quickly looking under the cover, it turns out to be meat and seafood. She presses on and returns to the study. There, she sits at her desk and eats it herself.

Now alone, she starts tearing up as she eats. She has only one thing to say as she eats in this room with only one candle lit.

"I actually liked dinner with Vaati more."

She hated to admit it, but it was true. Even if he was likely acting, Vaati listened to her, encouraged her to talk about her interests. She never got this from her father.

* * *

Burp!

Link covered his mouth before the gas came out of his mouth.

"Big bro, you're gross!" Aryll laughed.

"I can't help it! That was delicious." Link defended himself.

Both brother and sister laughed together. The father and daughter they were with, on the other hand, just stared at them.

" _So…_ " Talon added. "I guess now that dinner is over, I'm gonna have to do some dishes." He looks to Malon. "Darlin', don't you have to finish feedin' them Cuccos?"

Malon smiled, she knew what he was suggesting. "Right, Papa. I might need help though." She looks to the person of her affection. "Link, would ya like to help me out?"

Oblivious, Link nods.

Noticing the smile on Malon's face, the little sister is suspicious. "Can I help out?" Aryll adds in.

"Cuccos are kind of dangerous, Aryll." Link tells her. "You'll have to have experience with them. I know you like animals, but I don't think that's a good idea."

"Besides, little darlin'." Talon adds. "I'll be needing help with the dishes."

"Sure…" Aryll says, sounding disappointed she can't keep the redhead away from her brother.

* * *

Once in the barn, Malon began to drop the feed for the Cuccos in their pen. Link did so in a different side, though he did so while keeping his distance. He's had some bad experiences with these types of roosters.

"I swear it's like these things want to peck me to death…" Link says.

Malon giggles. "I'm sure that's just how you see it." Link groans, then puts the bucket down where it was safe from the birds. As he was going to the door, Malon speaks again. "So, Link?"

Link stops and looks back. "Yeah?"

"I was… thinkin'." She blushes and her eyes dart to her bottom right. "Now that you're promoted… have ya been seein' anyone? Like, a girlfriend?"

Link's eyes widened, he realizes what's going on. But still, he had to be honest with her.

"No. I don't."

"Is there anyone ya like right now?"

 _Please don't say the princess, I'll accept anyone but her._

Link thought for a moment. He did have an interest in someone, but she was so far out of his league that the two were practically from two different worlds.

"No." He lied. "There is no one I like who could be my girlfriend."

"Then…" Malon put her hands behind her and walks over to him. "Would ya like to… go on a date sometime?"

Link looks to her silently.

 _She… just asked me out._

Malon began to get worried as Link just stared at her.

"Link?" She asks worriedly. "You alright?"

"Y-Yes."

A smile started to form on her face. "Yes?"

Link assumes she's asking if he was alright. "Yes."

"Yes!" Malon raises her arms in victory. "You said _"yes_ "!"

Link realizes what just happened.

"Wait, I-"

Malon runs out, shouting with all her heart. "Papa!"

Talon runs out, looking worried. "What is it?!"

"He said _yes_ , he'll go out with me!"

"You _did_?!" Talon asks happily.

"You _did_?!" Aryll asks confused.

"Y-yes?" Link responds, nervous about what he just did.

Talon then shares a hug with his daughter.

"I always hoped this might happen!"

"Me too, Papa!"

They both laugh in celebration.

Aryll, however, looks at her brother disapprovingly, given she knows how he feels about Malon. She gestures her brother to get closer so she can whisper in his ear.

"What the heck happened?"

"It was kind of an accident…" Link whispered.

"I thought you didn't like her that way anymore."

"Well… I don't _dislike_ her. Maybe she'll surprise me and I'll like her again?"

Aryll sighs in further disappointment. She really thinks her brother should be brave and talk to the girl he actually likes, even if she's the princess.

"How does this weekend sound?!" Malon asks Link.

He first looks to Aryll, who just shrugs. Link looks to Malon and nods.

* * *

 **Well, Link just made a big mistake. But maybe this date will go well... even though Malon isn't a character in Breath of the Wild**

 **Also sorry for those of you who actually read this whether you follow or not, been busy doing other stories as you can see.**

 **Not to mention school and finding a new part-time job...**

 **But enough about my life, whatcha think of Aryll?**


	22. Chapter 22: Into the Silent Realm

_She wakes up in her room, or what was once her room. She rested leaning on the side of a crib. For the past year, it's been the room of her daughter. She wears her formal attire as she fell asleep not too long ago. She couldn't help herself, she was adorable in his sleep. She looked down at her and smiled._

 _The door opened and someone came in, someone whose steps she recognized._

 _"Fell asleep again, dear?"_

 _"Indeed, Vaati. I couldn't help myself." She reached in and lightly touched the girl's cheek. By now, she's already growing some hair, light blonde hair at that._

 _"You shouldn't put so much energy. After all, …" Zelda felt a hand on her belly, his hand. "We just found out a second is on the way."_

 _Zelda smiled. She got up and turned to face her husband. The two smiled as she came in for a kiss. Not him coming in, she herself. Once she's close, she pauses and realizes something._

 _I thought we had a son. Wait… we're not married!_

* * *

She wakes up in her bed. She looks around, she realizes it was another dream.

"Again?" She asks to herself.

She had read some information on dreams, how some think they could be visions of the future. Obviously, even if he's attractive and helpful, she shuddered at the idea of marrying Vaati, much him fathering her children. She preferred the other research on them, that they're a result of factors the dreamer experiences in their lives. Zelda notes her usual stress, her secret work with Vaati, her strained relationship with her father and her own fears of how she's handling it all. It's no wonder she'd be having such odd dreams like those.

 _I better get up._

She does so, then looks to her cabinet and remembers something.

"That's right, the dress."

She forgot about how to get it out of the castle.

 _I can't leave as they're still doing their manhunt for Vaati._

She then remembered how she and her father had their brief fight last night.

 _Everything we do to seam our relationship back together only tears it further._

Then an idea came to her head.

* * *

King Rhoam was still upset over how the dinner went. He blamed himself but he knew what he was doing was necessary even if hated it.

"What to do?" He says as he rests an arm on his leg and puts his hand on his forehead.

"Father?" His daughter called out. Rhoam heard his daughter speak up. Looking up, he sees her holding her ancestral dress. "I am noticing this dress has a few tears in it." His eye brows raise for a moment, though she interrupts what he's about to say with a slight glare. "I'm not gaining weight in case that's what you're wondering." She herself actually caused the tears herself.

"Oh dear…" Rhoam got up. "That's not good. We should have a specialist come to castle to seam it together."

"Right, but here's a counter suggestion." Zelda brings up. "I could bring it myself to them!"

"And why would that be a better idea, exactly?"

"What better way to show you I care then having it fixed out of my own pocket?"

Rhoam looks to his daughter inquisitively, though shrugs.

"Alright then. Just make sure they don't charge too much."

"I should go in a disguise, so no one knows it's me but the people who will do the repairs."

"Good idea, daughter."

Zelda leaves, and Rhoam sighs with relief.

 _It's a start._

* * *

This was a smart move for her, taking the dress to be repaired, really to be used in her own attempts to awaken her powers. She carries it in a chest and walks to the house she's been visiting. After knocking, the door opens.

She enters and looks around. "Hello?"

"Yes?" She turns around to see the Yiga that she assumes is the one who cooked for them.

"Hello there…" She realizes she doesn't know his name. "Um…"

"I'd tell you my name." He correctly guesses what she was about to say. "But I need to keep my identity hidden. For now, just call me Thief. That's kind of my preferred role in the clan anyway."

"Okay… Thief." She says.

"Anyway, your boyfriend isn't here right now, but it should take another hour or so."

Zelda immediately looked crossed with this masked man, even if he's from the clan that is the sworn enemy to her family.

"Okay, first off!" She raises one finger up, using her other hand to go under the chest to hold onto it better. "Vaati? _Not_ my boyfriend!" She corrected him. "Second, I didn't just come for him. I was also hoping if you know anyone who can help me with something." She then walks to the dinner table and puts the chest on it. Opening it, she takes out her white dress and holds up to Blure, or Thief as she calls him now. She raises it to show the skirt, where the small tears were. "Do you know anyone in town who can do repairs on this dress?"

"Well, I know someone from Hytopia who runs a secret shop… but we of the Yiga have something that repairs damage to clothes."

Zelda lowers the dress to look at Thief. "Really?"

"Yup, how else do you think we manage to fix up our outfits?" He then takes the dress out of her hands and does a hand sign. "Wait here."

He disappears in a puff of smoke. This causes her to step back.

After about 10 minutes or so, Zelda, who was now sitting at the table, sees him return.

"You're back."

"Yes, I am." He hands her the dress. "There you go."

Taking it in her hands, Zelda looks down and sees that, indeed, the tears are gone.

"Thief! This is amazing. It actually looks better than when I first got it!" She smiles. She looks to him. "How did you do it?"

"Some old Shiekah tech we use, I hid one nearby. And before you ask, no I won't share it with you or tell you where it is."

"I see." She sounded disappointed at learning of technology they could use but wasn't able to use it. She then looked at the dress again. "Is there somewhere I can change?"

* * *

In the time that was given, Vaati arrived. He stretches a bit and walks to the stairs.

"Are you here? Has she arrived yet?"

"Yes, I have."

As he reaches the stairs and is about to walk up, he looks up and sees her, now in her white dress. He smiles.

"I see you've brought it."

"Indeed, and I would like to try my plan first since it's _my_ powers."

"Fair enough."

* * *

After a few minutes of making space in the dining room, they put a spot a blanket where Zelda can sit in a meditative position. There, she sits. She also brings with a special tea meant to help her.

"So, what else will you need?" Blure asks.

"Just agree to be back in a few hours." She answers.

With that, she drinks the tea and puts her hands together. She then takes a deep breath and closes her eyes.

Once this happens, both men in the room leave via Vaati's teleporting.

* * *

Once they arrive in the very South of Hyrule, near a beach, the two begin to talk.

"I don't see why she can't just do this meditating thing at home."

"That's because she and her father have issues." Vaati answered. "Giving her an entire house to herself might let her feel more relaxed."

"So, what are we to do while we wait?"

"Well, I've been looking around for something that was once mine. I think I might have found it thanks to the banished sorceress."

"Wait?!" Blure asks. "You've met her?!"

"Yes. She provided me with some interesting information and is helping me with something else."

"And you're not her prisoner or anything?"

Vaati scoffs. "I'm more powerful than she realizes, besides, I made a deal with her."

"What kind of deal?" Blure asks, suspicious.

"The kind I don't have to talk about with you." Vaati responds. He then points towards a stone structure near them. "That's why we're here."

"A pillar?"

"Not just a pillar, it's something from what was once my Palace of Winds."

"That floating castle of yours?"

"Indeed."

"And we're to dig it out? How?"

"I've already asked your Master Kohga for help. Several Yiga are coming to aid in the excavation. I'd have brought Zelda for this since I know such a thing would excite her, but I can't afford to trust the rest of you with her."

"And speaking of my clan…"

Blure points to the West, seeing several Yiga, carrying digging equipment.

Vaati smirks.

* * *

For the past few minutes, Zelda remained motionless. It was a quiet day in Castle Town so there wasn't much bustle, especially since it wasn't market day. All she focused on was her breathing. Or, at least that's what she was supposed to be focusing on. Zelda never could stop thinking of whatever comes to her head.

 _Perhaps I am required to sit differently? No, that wouldn't make sense. My sitting position doesn't- Ugh, no! Stop thinking!_

She takes another deep breath.

She remains motionless for a moment and lets her mind sit still.

Unfortunately, images flash in her mind quickly. Those of losing her mother, her distant relationship with her father, Vaati's kissing her several times, that soldier boy named Link. Why that last one came to her mind, she wasn't sure. But she did now that she shouldn't let her mind wander at all.

Now she opens her eyes and huffs in annoyance.

"I suppose I'm not the patient type for meditation." She looks around. "Come to think of it, I'm actually alone. Perhaps I can just get up and check out those books again." When she gets up, she looks out and notices something. It's dark outside. "Night already?"

She walks closer to the window and peaks out, it's pitch-black.

 _That's odd. I should still see something since I know the moon should be in the night sky tonight._

Reluctantly, Zelda walks to the door and opens it slightly to see what's outside. Castle Town looks the same, save for one odd thing.

"What happened to the color?!"

The colors of the town are muted while the ground was somehow bright, as though she were looking through a dull blue colored glass. Opening wider, Zelda stepped out and looked up. She saw the sun was not in the sky, in fact, there weren't any clouds either. The sky was just a gradient of blues and greys.

 _What happened?_

She starts breathing heavy, panic on her face. She's about to step back in when the door shut behind her.

"What?!" She screamed. She tries to open the door, but it would not budge. "Open!" She struggles with it before realization hit her. "Wait…"

She lets go and looks around. She realizes this is somehow familiar.

 _The book I read on the founders. Supposedly, there was mention of a Silent Realm. The description I read matches this._

"Am I… in the Silent Realm?"

She then looks around, questioning all she sees.

 _How did-_

An inhuman sound can be heard. The sky turned into shades of orange and the environment around her went from cool colors to warm.

"What?!" Turning around, she some kind of odd, metallic creature with no legs, coming towards her. It was floating and moving as though there were legs beneath it. In each hand was a large saber, dragging along the ground. "What are you?!" She called out to it. It doesn't answer.

She decides she's not staying to find out and turns around, running for her life.

 _Was that… an ancient Guardian?!_

She could only think this as she turns to see the creature is still there. Once her head looks forward again, she sees two more appear, comings towards her. Recognizing she's at the town fountain, she makes a break for the castle.

"Of course! The one time I _want_ that wind mage to stalk me, and he's gone!"

She's about to make it to the castle gates, which are still open. But as soon as she reaches the gate, she hits something that knocks her back to the ground. Getting up, she tries to keep going, but this time she registers what feels like a wall. She bangs her hands on it. She pants in frustration.

"No!" She yells. "Let me in!" She keeps hitting the invisible wall, but nothing happens. She turns to see the three creatures are closing in on her. "No! Wait!" They ready their weapons. "Don't do this!" They raise the blades. "I'm Princess Zelda!"

She closes her eyes and braces herself. Nothing happens. She opens here eyes and sees the creatures lowered their weapons and just look to her. She also notices the colors of her environment is cool again. Her breathing relaxes.

The three turn away and point towards the fountain with their swords. Realizing she is to go there, Zelda walks on over. Once at the fountain, she looks to the water. After a moment, her reflection disappears in the ripples of the water. In its place is another blonde. This is one she's very familiar with.

"Mother?"

It was as if she looked an older version of herself, looking wiser and more loving with her smile. A tear formed on Zelda's eyes. However, the image of her mother loses the smile as she says something but produces no sound.

"What?"

The queen says it again.

"I… can't hear you."

Zelda now gets lower, putting her ear near the water, hoping she'll hear better.

"D… t… ust… ti…"

"What?" She then puts her ear in the water. "Say that-" The entire area lightens. Zelda looks around as the area is turning white. "Wait!" She puts her ear in the water again. "What did you say?!"

"Don't tru-"

* * *

Zelda opens her eyes.

She's in the exact same position she was when she started her meditation. Looking outside, it's still day. In fact, a look around the house makes it seem not much time has gone by.

"Was I… dreaming again?"

This was different. I wasn't dreaming of some alternate life of mine. She strokes her chin. What was that? And her mother?

"So, did I meet her or was I dreaming again?" She strokes her chin once more. "And what was she saying? Don't try something? Don't try what?"

She thought maybe this was some way of awakening her powers. But when she looked at her hands, she saw no symbol on it. She was told when the power came, she'd see symbol of the Triforce on her hand.

Nothing.

* * *

 **The Silent Realm was an aspect of Skyward Sword I thought wasn't used to its full advantage. So I'm using it here.**

 **Poor Zelda, she sees her mother but can barely hear a thing. But what was she saying?**

 **Also, the next chapter is going to be the longest in the story so far...**


	23. Chapter 23: Date Night

She returned to the castle, leaving the dress behind. She made up a story of how the person she hired will take some time before it's finished. For now, she just wanted to go to bed. She already told Vaati through a note she left behind that it didn't work and that she needed time off to think about what she experienced.

She laid on her bed, still in her blue top with dark pants. She looked up at the ceiling, still thinking what she saw.

"Was that really my mother?"

 _It couldn't have been. Perhaps it was just a dream, brought on by my own issues._

"But, that wasn't like the others…"

 _Dreams don't work that way._

"Even so, it felt real. And she was clearly trying to tell me something. What was it?"

 _Don't… something. Don't try? Don't train? What was it?_

She didn't know what to think. All she knew is that she had tried her way and it did not yield results. She wanted to give it a second try, but was afraid it would take too long. It would be just like her going to the springs and praying again. She was getting desperate, so Vaati's method would have to do.

* * *

It was the day after, Link and Aryll were staying at an inn, where he knew the innkeeper named Anju through Malon. She let him and his sister stay as they would prepare to return home eventually, before Link would come back and take on whatever mission the king ordered before declaring him a knight someday.

"So?" Aryll asks. "Tonight's your big date, right?"

"It's not a _big_ date, Aryll." Link says while checking his hair in the mirror.

"Just don't try to give her the wrong idea again." She says in a scolding manner as she is sitting atop the bed she's been sleeping on.

"I admit." Link stops looking at the mirror and faces his sister. "I accidentally agreed to see her, but I won't let that happen again."

"Sure." Aryll says sarcastically.

* * *

She's been in this house enough that she figures she should get a key, but she won't ask for it since it would suggest something to the two of them. She's in the bathroom now, changing from her blue and black into the white dress. She's now without removing her books and gloves, currently in the process of removing her belt when she stops to look around.

 _Why do I get the feeling someone is watching?_

She remembers something Vaati once said, about how he can shrink down. Looking scared, she looks around in whatever small area she can find. She exhales in relief when she sees nothing.

 _Good._

Outside, on the other hand, is a certain wind mage leaning on the wall near the door leading to where she's changing. Vaati smiles and uses his power to shrink. He walks over the under crack where Zelda is changing. He slowly walks over to peak in, only for him to notice a shadow over him. Looking up, he sees a certain Yiga kneeling down to talk to him.

"You realize she'll leave if she sees you?" Blure whispers so Zelda won't hear them.

Realizing he's right, Vaati walks away, regaining his size with a look of disappointment.

 _Hmph, pervert._

In 10 minutes later, Zelda walks upstaids, where Vaati waits for her. Since yesterday, Vaati added a bed where the couch was. He once again put his hat and cape away. The couch has been relocated to be on the opposite side of the room. Vaati lays lazily waiting for her, opening his eyes and smiling at the sight of her in the dress.

"About time." He says before sitting up. "So, are you ready?"

"Ready for what, exactly?" She asks inquisitively. "What exactly will I be going through?"

"I have an idea." He gets up. "We're going to try and make you experience situations that will make your power come out."

"Experiences?" She asks, worried by the implications.

"First thing is first." He walks up to her. "How desperate are you for this to work?"

"You already know the answer to that." She responded.

"So, you are willing to try _anything_? Even with _my_ help?"

"I wouldn't be here if I didn't think that."

Vaati then extends his hand to her. "Then I would like your permission to make my try."

Zelda looks at his hand for a moment, then she looks to him suspiciously.

"As long as I am unharmed, I will agree to this."

She then shakes his hand.

Without warning, Vaati pulls her in and looks at her suspiciously.

"Who was that boy the other day?"

"What?"

"That boy the other day, the one at the fountain with the little girl?"

Zelda glares at him. "You were _spying_ on me?"

"I shrank down and made sure you got home safely since you were in a hurry to go home." His eyes squinted a bit and his left hand held her other arm near the shoulder. "So, was he? Your boyfriend?"

"No! Don't be ridiculous!" She said.

"So, who was he?"

"Just someone who works for my family, someone I know casually!" She says while yanking herself out of his reach.

"I see." His hands lower.

"What do you care?" She snapped. "It's not like we're in a relationship of anything close to that!"

"Really?" He says, sounding somewhat hurt. "After all we've been through?"

"You mean kissing me without my agreement?!" She snapped. She then looked away and crossed her arms. "I wouldn't have called that romantic in the slightest. Besides, why should you even care? If you want something, you just take it like you took my first kiss!"

Vaati remains silent, staring at her. A good few seconds later, Zelda looks back to him, now fearing she may have angered him.

Instead, he has an eerie smile on his face, looking calm.

"You know… you may have a point. In fact, why am I even bothering with this?" This causes Zelda to drop her arms and take a slow step back. "In fact, you know what I want?" His eyes open and a malicious look appears in his eyes. "I want _you_."

"What?" Is all she can say.

Vaati then runs to her, knocking her into the wall in front of her bed. Using his right arm to pin her to the wall. Zelda raises her head back in fear as she stands on her tiptoes.

"I could do what I want right now, you know?" He says without ever losing the look on his face. "You came to this house without anyone knowing and I can do what I can without anyone knowing. I can even do _this_."

With that said, Vaati kisses her once again. Tilting to his right, he makes a hum of pleasure and Zelda sobs, closing her eyes and mouth, regretting her decision of being here.

 _Why did I agree to ever meet with this man?!_

Once the kiss ends, Vaati moves his head back a bit and smiles smugly at the terrified Zelda, who only opens one eye to see what he'd do next.

"You know, I had a spell casted so that loud noises can't leave this house, so that means I can even do _this_!"

Vaati then takes Zelda and pushes her into the bed. There, she lands on her right side. Before she could get up, Vaati is above her, his arms to each side so that she can't roll away. With a smile, Vaati moves down and plants a kiss on her exposed arm, near the elbow.

"No!" She sobs, too frightened at what's happening that she can barely think to move. Vaati kisses her on her shoulder, then the area where the shoulder and neck meet. "No, please!" A quick kiss on her neck, then cheek and finally the side of her head near her forehead. She then looks up at him as he keeps staring at her. The fear in her grows as she can only look up to him in horror.

Then his malicious smile becomes a playful one.

"Just kidding!"

He then gets off the bed, stepping back with his hands behind his back. Slowly, Zelda gets off the bed and stands up in front of him. Now in front of the foot of the bed, both of them look at each other before Vaati turns around and walks a few feet away from her.

Zelda gasps for air with a hand on her chest. "You frightened me." She says with a small chuckle. It wasn't because it was funny, but to give herself relief.

Then Vaati looks back at her from his right shoulder, the malicious smile back.

"On second thought…"

Her look of horror returns. Vaati then turns arounds and lunges towards her, causing her to scream before the both end up on the bed.

They somehow find themselves completely on the bed, their feet nowhere near the edge as Vaati begins to cover her exposed neck and shoulders with kisses. As she tries to roll away and knock him away while panicking, she now notices his hands have been pulling up her skirt. With this in mind, she freezes in fear, now reaching for his hands. He responds by grabbing her wrists and holding them above her head.

 _No!_

He looks down to her, with that smile. She looks away, shutting her eyes.

 _This can't be happening!_

A moment's pause…

"Nothing?" His voice lacking the sinister tone, instead one of curiosity. This snaps her out of it and makes her look up. The smile was gone, instead he looked mildly concerned. "Anything?"

"W-what?" She says, now unsure what's going on.

He lets go of her arms and uses his hands to prop himself up without touching her. "Your powers, you aren't feeling anything?" He asks her.

 _What? Why?_

Her eyes dart away, wondering if this was some kind of sick joke. She then looks to him and shakes her head to say no.

"Darn…" He says. He then moves away and just sits at the foot of the bed. "I was sure that would work."

Zelda then moves her feet to the side of the bed not leaning on the wall, looking to him in confusion.

"What was _that_?"

Vaati shrugged when he looked back to her. "I had thought that if you were in some kind of danger, then maybe, since I embrace darkness, your power would awaken. Clearly, that didn't work."

This angers Zelda, as her glare appeared.

"You thought it was a good idea to make me think you were about to _rape_ me?!"

"It was you who said you were desperate for awakening your power." He said defensively. "You said you'd try anything and I agreed you would be unharmed. I didn't actually hurt you, did you?"

"That was a terrible idea!" She calls him out.

He sighs. "You are right, but if I warned you, then you wouldn't have been as scared." The look on anger on her face causes him to look away. "But you are right. I accept the blame."

The fact that he admits that putting her through that to trick her into fear causes her to calm down, but only a bit. She still keeps away from him since he did essentially cross into forced intimacy with her. This thought causes her to use her right hand to rub her shoulders and neck, hoping to rid herself of his touch.

"So, what now? She asks.

"I'm out of ideas. Anything in that head of yours?"

"We could ask Thief for something."

Vaati looks back, confused. "Thief?"

"The Yiga downstairs. He can't use his real name around me, so he recommended I use that."

"Hmph, that's actually an appropriate alias for him."

He looks away, she lowers her right arm.

"So, what do we do?" She asks.

"Well, we tried awakening your power, and that failed." He looks back to her. "This means we must find some other method of defeating Ganon."

"I see."

"Well…" Vaati gets up. "I guess we can figure this out later. You might want to go home now."

Zelda thinks to herself.

 _That's a good idea. But I think he can help me in another way… and I think his experience in magic can help in a big way._

"Actually…" He looks back to her as she speaks. "I have a request." His eyebrow raises. "I'd like to show you something. Aid me in this, and I shall forgive you for your actions just now."

"How so?"

Zelda gets up. "I'll ask Thief if he can prepare a picnic basket for us. I need you to see something. I suppose, if you'd like, we can consider this a second date."

Vaati smiles.

* * *

Link stands at the southern gate of Hyrule Castle Town, waiting for Malon. He doesn't wait very long as she arrives.

"Hey there!" She greets.

Link chose to wear his red Hylian tunic and light pants.

She wears a purple skirt that looks nicer than her usual one. She lacks her yellow clothes that came with it. She also has a long-sleeved top.

"You came." He asks.

"Course I did, silly!" She says. She then takes his arm and the two are off.

Link starts to have second thoughts about this date.

The two went to a nearby restaurant, known for serving food from the different regions in Hyrule.

* * *

Somewhere, in the Akkala region, Zelda and Vaati appear. It is sundown and the two are near the ocean. Putting down the picnic basket she carried with her, Zelda walks close to the cliff nearby to get a better look.

"It's beautiful." She adds.

 _Not as beautiful as you._ Vaati thinks this to himself.

He then walks close to her, looking more at her than the sunset.

"Is this what I am here to see?"

"No." She looks behind them and points at something. "It's _that_."

Vaati turns around and, much to his surprise, he sees a metaling octopus like creature close to them. He screams at it.

"Get behind me!" Vaati calls out as he stands in front of the princess.

Zelda simply smiles and shakes her head, thinking to herself. _Can't believe this is the same man who frightened me earlier._

"Do not worry." She says. "This is one of the Guardians I've been speaking of."

"Really?" He asks. He knew of them, but this is the first he's ever seen one.

"I wanted you here because I need help with something. We are able to make them power up, so let me show you." She walks over to the side of the machine creature.

"So, when was this excavated?"

"About a month before my birthday." She answered, looking for something buried in the ground. "We figured since these things are too heavy, not even the Yiga could steal it. Now where is it?" She feels something round sticking out of the ground. "Ah, here it is!"

She digs out an orb.

"What is that? Vaati asks.

"It's the machine's core, giving it the power to light up." She enters the orb into a compartment into a panel between two of the mechanical tentacles.

"It looks like an octorok." He admits.

"Perhaps, we should be grateful it isn't a real one." She looks back and smiles. "Can you imagine how disgusting such a thing would be? People would rather have Ganon."

Vaati chuckles.

For a moment, Zelda looks to him, but then a look of realization hits her and she looks away. Vaati saw this and looks to her with some bit of regret.

"Look, about earlier…" He says, though Zelda interrupts him.

"As I said. Help with this and I will forgive you." She says, having no emotion in her voice.

Vaati then walks to the machine. "So, what do you need?"

"Just look." She says as she gets up, having finished placing the core into the Guardian.

It then lights up, surprising Vaati. The head, with the eye glowing blue, turns left and right before seeing Vaati. It begins to aim a red light at him.

"What's happening?!"

"It senses the dark energy in you and is trying to blast you." She answered calmly.

" _What?!_ "

"Don't worry. Just wait."

The red light dissipates and it goes back to looking back and forth.

"What just happened?" He asks her.

"We can restore the cores with Sheikah magic to bring the Guardians back to life, but not enough to get up, let alone fire." Zelda gets up and walks to Vaati. "I need you to help with my research, potentially make these things powerful enough to do their intended purpose."

"And that is what?"

"Be our army against Ganon." She answered.

Vaati strokes his chin and think.

 _If I could use these things, not only would it give me the edge on that pig, but I can use them in my own plans for Hyrule. Plus, this would impress her greatly._

"Very well. Allow me to take the core." Zelda nods, returning to the panel and taking the core out. The Guardians loses all power as a result. She then hands it to him. He then snaps his fingers, causing it to disappear. "It is back at the house. I will do what I can."

"Just no dark magic. In case you are absent, I need to understand how to replenish its power without your help." Vaati nods. "Good, with that done…" She walks back to the basket, which has a blanket on top. She then sets the blanket facing the sundown that's almost finished. "I propose we eat."

* * *

The restaurant the two are at is considered by some to be the most romantic in town. Link has finished his meal some time ago, though Malon herself just recently finished. Link just sat with his hands on his lap while Malon drank her hot drink.

"So, what will you be doing for the king now?" She asks, trying to start a conversation with him.

"Don't know yet, there is something I want suggest."

"What is that?" She asks after taking a sip.

"I can't really say, it's a bit of a classified thing."

He's thinking of the Master Sword, after what happened at the Shrine of Courage, he thinks they may need the legendary weapon.

"Excuse me, Sir?" Link looks up, seeing the waiter returned. "Will you and your girlfriend like something else?"

Link blushes hard and holds hands up defensively. "Sh-she's not my girlfriend!" He says. "And no, I don't think so." He looks to Malon, who just shrugs.

The waiter nods and walks away.

Link lets out a breath and realizes what he just said. He looks to Malon, hoping she doesn't seem upset by that line. She just keeps sipping her drink.

 _She doesn't seem upset or anything. That's good._

"I'm.. glad you're enjoying your drink…" He says. He was going to say he's glad she's not upset about her not being his girlfriend, but figured that would actually upset her. Clearly, he's not used to being on a date, as he's being rather awkward.

"Um… thank you?" She says a bit uncomfortably. "So, Link…" She continues speaking. "What are you and your sister up to in town?"

"Oh, I promised I'd show her Castle Town before I finish my break. After tonight, I have one last day with her before I take her home."

"Where will you go next?" She asks.

"I promised I'd pay a visit to my friend, Mipha."

"The princess of the Zoras? I get how you know the princess of Hyrule given you work in the castle, but how exactly do you know her?"

"Since my father is a former knight, he knew the Zora royalty a long time ago. He was friends with her cousins."

"How close are ya with her?" She asks, concerned about another princess being competition.

"She's kind of like a big sister to me, since Zoras age slower than humans."

"I see…" Malon thinks to herself for a moment. "What do ya feel like doin' now?"

"Well, after I pay for this meal, we can just walk around?"

Sure enough, once they paid, they were off.

* * *

The basket's contents were added last minute, mostly fruits, bread and some desserts.

Despite this, Vaati and Zelda sat together. The talked for a bit about her research on the Guardians and even promising to how Vaati what a Divine Beast looks like. The thing that surprises her most is how open and eager he is to hear about her research. This was something that made her open up to him since she enjoys talking about her work. Then, an hour after sunset, a cold wind causes Zelda to shiver. She came in her dress that had nothing to cover her shoulders and arms and she had a skirt on with no leggings, just sandals.

"Maybe I should have changed first." She crosses her arms and starts running her hands on her arms. Suddenly, she feels something warm around her. Looking down, she sees Vaati's cape wrapping around her. She looks to see the wind mage near her, his cape around him. "I thought you didn't bring that?"

"I can bring objects to me, just as I made the core go back to the house." He answered. "Perhaps I can teach you my powers someday?"

"Assuming I can unlock my _own_ powers." She says dejectedly.

"Do not think that." He says. "You are not a failure, you clearly have done much that people don't appreciate you for."

"Mm-hmm." She mutters, not really believing it.

"I mean it, Zelda." Vaati says to her. "Maybe we should return to the house? Unless there's something else you'd like to show me?" Zelda shakes her head no.

Smiling, Vaati gets up, taking Zelda's hand with him as he snaps his fingers. With a gust of wind surrounding them, the two are back in the upstairs they were in earlier.

Zelda then notices they're still holding hands and yanks her own away. She remembers what had happened earlier and just because she promised to forgive him, it doesn't mean she's comfortable being back where it had just happened.

 _Now what to I say to her?_

 _Now what do I say to him?_

Both of them stand awkwardly and look away from each other. Zelda looked to him and thought of something.

"You know…" Vaati heard her and looked at her. "I'd like to make a wager."

"What's that?"

"You clearly are attracted to me, so I'd like to ask you a few questions. Get any wrong and I would like you to give me a coat."

Vaati looks perplexed by this. "And if I win?"

"Well, I'm cold. Perhaps if you win, we can do… that… what you were doing earlier."

This surprises the wind mage. "Really?"

"Well, I think such a thing would help me feel warm. So… I suppose?" Really, this was to get on his good side to ensure he helps her. She didn't really want to, but figured it was something. "Just remain above the chest."

"Very well." He folds his arms and looks confident. "Ask away."

"Aside from my looks, what's something you admire about me?"

"Your brains. You're clearly an intelligent woman and determined to learn more."

"What is my most unattractive physical feature?"

"The eyebrows. I mean, they're cute in a way, but they don't mesh well with your lovely face."

"Good, last question… Why do you want me?"

"What?"

"Why, of all the women in Hyrule, do you want me?"

Vaati is silent for a moment.

"Well… the fact that you're royalty would be a pragmatic reason." She rolls her eyes. "But there is also the aforementioned intellect." This catches her attention. "You aren't just some pretty blonde, you're also a woman of knows much and cares for people despite the judgement and gossip they spread. You want to unlock your power despite how strained your relationship with your father is. I suspect you want to fix that bond between the two of you and that's why you go through with this, so I admire your devotion." He has a serious look. "Finally, it's your feelings of loneliness that I relate to. Despite our paths differing, literally as different as night and day, we both wanted to be something despite what others wanted and we both feel alone and isolated as a result. So, in some sense, I feel a kindred spirit in you."

Zelda just stared at him. She doesn't say a word.

She sniffs. She closes her eyes. Her shoulders start shaking slowly.

Turning from him, she walks to his bed and sits down. She sobs.

Vaati walks to her and sits to her right. Turning her head to with his hand by lightly touching her chin, he looks to her mouth, which is holding back her sobs. He moves in closer to kiss her, motioning slowly with each second. But once he was close enough, he moves back.

 _She'll probably snap at me for it. Besides, I'm patient for once in a while until she kisses me back._

Zelda opens her eyes, too busy fighting back the urge to cry to notice what he did, or almost did in this case.

"Thank you for saying that." Vaati nods. After one last sniff, she looks forward and puts on a brave face. "You may have your reward."

"Really?"

"Just hurry, I'm cold."

* * *

Link and Malon have been walking down the street from the restaurant for a while. The two reach the fountain, where Malon secretly saw Aryll ask the princess to date her brother, much to his embarrassment.

"So… what now?"

"Huh?" He asks.

"Where do we go from here, Link? I had a good time with ya."

"Oh… I did too." He realizes what he said and corrects himself quickly. "Have a good time with you, I mean!"

She smiles, then looks down and sounds depressed.

"I know you don't really like me much anymore…"

"What?"

"It was obvious, I realize in retrospect you answered by accident…"

"Wait!" He raises his hands defensively. "That doesn't mean I don't like you _at all_!" This catches her attention, causing her to snap out of her mood. "I do like you. You're pretty but you're also nice to animals. I was just worried… we wouldn't mesh well together. Obviously, we did." He had to exaggerate a little, but it clearly lifted her mood.

"Thank you." Malon says. "Let me reward you for showin' this fair maiden a good time. Close your eyes."

Link does so. He doesn't see Malon close her own, pucker up and come close.

He feels her lips on his, then her hands on the sides of his head.

Their eyes open when it's over.

Both of their faces have blushes. Link is still surprised while Malon smiles deeply. Link does smile, albeit smaller than hers, and Malon takes that as a sign that was a good idea.

* * *

Zelda gives a small moan. Vaati has his mouth at the bottom of her neck on the right side. She agreed to this and is remaining still. She is doing this for his help, and is doing her best to ignore what however this feels.

Vaati, however, is in joy. He started with her shoulders when she agreed to this and has made his way to her neck, going from side to side. He even planted a kiss on where her jugular veins are located. He finishes and looks to her, smiling.

"Are you enough, darling?" He asks here.

"I… believe so." She answers.

"You know, I don't mind continuing."

"I bet you don't." She says. "But I really should go home." She gets up. "Since we're not going to try and awaken my powers for now, I can bring this back." She heads to the stairs, but before going down she looks to Vaati. "Thank you for… the core thing." She says awkwardly. "And I forgive you for frightening me earlier." Vaati nods before she goes downstairs.

Once alone, Vaati snaps his fingers and makes the core appear. He looks at it with a smirk, one that implies bad intentions.

* * *

Link has walked with Malon to the gate, seeing her off.

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"It's alright. I got a carriage with two strong horses and a pitchfork for an impromptu weapon." She says confidently. She then hugs Link strongly. "Promise me when you bring your sister home to come see me."

"I promise."

She lets him go and smiles at him. She heads through the gate, waving at him.

Link waves back before walking away. The inn he stays at isn't that far away, so he makes it. In his room, Aryll is already in her bed, not really asleep as she's been waiting for her brother.

"How's your date, big brother?" She asks, sounding a bit worried.

Link smiles a bit. "It was… nice. I don't know if Malon and I are going to be a thing, but it was nice."

* * *

She didn't bother to put the dress back in the chest. She put the clothes she came in inside instead. She hurried as fast as she could and made it. The cold air took away the warm feeling of Vaati, causing her to shiver again. Once she's in the castle walls, she makes her way to her room.

"Zelda!" She hears Impa and Purah's voices greet her.

She turns around. "Hello, you two." She smiles.

Impa and Purah both walk up to her. "I see you got the dress back." Impa said.

Purah notices something off about Zelda.

"Indeed, I'm glad it was finished. It even looks better than when I received it."

"Princess?" Purah asks, looking puzzled. "What's that?" She points to Zelda's neck.

"My mother's jewelry?" She questions.

Impa notices it too now.

"No." Purah says. "What's that marking on your neck?"

Zelda's eyes widened.

"It looks like…" Impa adds. "A hickey."

* * *

 **This was a longer chapter than I wanted it to be.**

 **But now, they're not going to focus on her powers.**

 **There is going to be more focus on Zelda and Vaati's relationship as he tries to win her heart.**

 **Link's date with Malon is based on Zuko's date with Jin from A:TLA episode Tales of Ba Sing Se. Anyone else wish she appeared more and hope she's the mother of his daughter in TLOK?**

 **Anyway, Zelda's caught. What now?**


	24. Chapter 24: Research and Development

" _What?!_ " She asks, worried.

"Right there!" Purah says, pointing at the right side where her neck meets the rest of body. A red making roughly mouth-sized is visible. "It looks like a hickey."

"No!" Zelda says, covering it with her hand defensively.

"Then what is it?" Impa questions, looking skeptical.

"Yeah, unless you have a secret boyfriend!" Purah says, then she whispers playfully. "Though if you do, I won't tell you father... yet."

Impa gives her sister a side glare.

 _Boyfriend? No! He is not that!_

Zelda quickly comes up with a better idea.

"It must be some sort of allergic reaction!" Both Sheikah sisters look at her skeptically. "I recall the tailor… Cori…" She remembered the fake name Vaati's letter had. "Used some kind of fluid on the dress when it was accidentally stained and cleared it. I was warned if I got some on me before the dress dried up, I'd get an allergic reaction." She smiles, trying to look sincere.

"But why is it on your neck?" Impa says. "That thing doesn't even go near it when you put it on."

"Well, I inadvertently left my mother's jewelry in the box. It's possible some of it got hit with the fluid and that's why… this… happened."

She hoped they would but that.

Both looked at her skeptically, the to each other. They both shrugged.

"If you say so." Purah says.

Both sisters walk away, leaving Zelda to walk back to her room.

"Do you think she's lying too?" Purah whispers.

"Most likely." Impa whispers back. "But for now, let's give her some privacy. She might have found someone who gives her peace out of this hectic life of hers."

* * *

In the morning, Link and Aryll are all ready to spend some time together before he has to return her home.

"What do you have in mind, big brother?"

"Well, I would show you the castle, but Malon told me last night that Groose has had a bone to pick with me and I rather avoid him for now."

"Who's Groose?"

"Some musclehead jerk!" Anju, the young innkeeper, said, hearing them from their open door. "I didn't mean to listen in, but I heard Groose's name and he's terrible!"

"What does he do?" Aryll is now curious.

"He's a blowhard who thinks he's the greatest thing to exist since breathing." Link says. Aryll realizes her brother, despite trying his best to get along with people, did not have a good opinion on this guy.

"He always tries hitting on me!" Anju says. "He once ignored the fact that my grandmother was sick and I was tending to her to ask me out!"

"Wow… what a creep!" Aryll says.

"How old are you, by the way?" Anju asks.

"I'm 12, 4 years younger than my brother."

"Good, you're a few years away from him even considering you fair game."

"If he tries that…" Link hits his fist into his open hand. "It'll give me a reason to finally give him a piece of my mind."

"Good luck with that…" Anju says, skeptical this smaller person could stand a chance. "Well, you two have fun." She then leaves.

"So… let's avoid Groose?" Link asks her.

"Definitely!"

* * *

Zelda couldn't believe she allowed that. The marking has faded, so for now she wears her royal attire, which covers her neck. That way, her father won't notice anything. Still, she scolded herself mentally.

 _What was I thinking? Why did I accept letting him do that as a means of making him content to help me?_

She made it out, seeing as how she's assigned to deal with some paperwork regarding people having issues with a sudden rise of monsters. It was perhaps the only time her father would want her to be at her study, as it requires her to be at a desk all day anyway.

She won't be seeing Vaati again until after she finishes, which might be late.

She remains in the room until lunchtime, now deciding she just wants to get food. She reaches the dining hall, seeing some food already set for her by Purah.

"I knew you'd be here!" She said happily.

"Thank you, Purah." Zelda said.

She notices Purah has a big smile on her face, but doesn't press on about it. She figures Purah thinks she must have a boyfriend of some kind after seeing what was obviously a hickey on her neck.

This is indeed what Purah was thinking. She doesn't press on about it, at least for now.

It would be about a few minutes into her meal when Zelda notices someone in Sheikah armor walk in. Someone she didn't expect to see in those clothes.

 _It can't be._

"Osfala?"

"Hello, Princess." Osfala greeted.

She knew he was going through training, but actually didn't expect him doing well. She thought he'd be walking around, crying. Not that he would actually follow Impa's instructions.

He actually wore the outfit well from what she saw. He walked up to her and stood up straight and bowed honorably.

"I take it my sister's training is doing you good?"

"Don't be wrong, Lady Impa is a strict teacher, but I've powered through." He says while standing up.

"I'm actually impressed." Zelda admits honestly.

"I hoped you'd be. I realize now I am not at all worthy to try and win your hand if I cannot be of actual help in a battle." Zelda looks away for a moment, feeling uncomfortable that another person with red eyes is showing an interest in her. "I will keep working until I can say I am indeed worthy of my Sheikah heritage." He bows once again. "I have to retrieve something for Impa, so I must depart. See you again." He then leaves.

Zelda actually stares at him as he leaves, Purah is quick to notice this.

"Surprised to see he's actually going through with it?"

"Yes…" Zelda admits. "I actually never imagined he'd actually put any effort into anything outside of flattering me. I guess that night of Vaati's attack actually did something good after all."

* * *

Vaati has been holding the core for the past few minutes. He's been staring at it intensely.

"Are you trying to make it explode?" Blure, now finally out of his uniform, says to him.

"My dear Zelda has asked for my help, so I am thinking of ways to improve the way this powers her Guardian toys."

 _And impress her enough to begin returning my affections._

"Alright then, anything you want me to bring for dinner? I'll be off to see if your palace has been uncovered."

"I'm fine." Vaati answers without looking.

Shrugging, Blure leaves out the front door.

Now alone, Vaati stays silent, staring intensely.

He sighs. "How do I do this without dark magic?" He puts the core on the table where he's been sitting. "I get repeating the process without relying on darkness, but I can't think of many other ways. I could suggest sacrificing a Sheikah, but they don't want needless bloodshed."

Now annoyed, Vaati rests his elbows on the table, while resting his head between both hands. He looks to the core, scowling.

 _My Zelda wants me to make you work. How exactly does she expect me to do it?_

He thinks back to when he saw the machine come to life and attempt to shoot him.

"Maybe if I saw it happen again, I can figure it out."

* * *

Link and Aryll walk down the street together. They came across a vendor serving meat on a stick and made their orders for their lunch. Link ordered at least 4 for himself, scarfing down the first three quickly, while Aryll still nibbles on her only one.

"So, do you think you and Malon will… be a thing?" Aryll asks, somewhat concerned.

"I'm not really sure." Link answered. "I like her and she kissed me, but-"

"She _kissed_ you?!" Aryll shouted, looking worried.

"Relax!" Link says to calm her down. "I promised to at least see her again later. Maybe we'll find out what she thinks of me later. Whether or not she even wants to spend more time around me."

"I see…" Aryll says quietly.

She didn't dislike Malon, but she noticed that Link wasn't that flustered with her as he was with Princess Zelda.

 _Well, at least Malon is nice. She likes animals too and cares for them._

"Hey!" A male's voice calls out to them.

Link groans. Aryll notices this quickly and realizes it's someone he wanted to avoid. She realizes who it could be.

Turning around, Link tries to sound as friendly as possible.

"Yes, Groose?"

Aryll turns around, seeing a broader man with red hair in some ridiculous pompadour.

 _I can tell he's a jerk already._

"I've been wondering where you are!" Groose then pokes Link's chest with his finger. "There's no one around to keep you safe, so let's do this! I challenge you!"

Link raises his eyebrow at him. "How? We don't have swords."

"Cawlin!" Groose shouted. His short, chubby partner came in with two wooden swords in what's clearly a quiver than a scabbard. Groose pulls one out and readies it. "Since I can't take a metal sword with me, this will do. Now take your weapon!"

Link just shakes his head while rolling his eyes.

"I'm not going to fight you."

"Ha! Coward!" Groose and Cawlin laugh at him with complete mockery.

Aryll won't have this.

"Hey!" She gets between her brother and this arrogant jerk. "Don't talk to my brother like that!"

Groose only looks down and chuckles.

"Oh! I'm so scared!" He said with mockery. Then he talks with a demeaning tone. "Get lost kid." Groose then smacks Aryll's skewered meat of her hand, causing it to fall on the ground.

"Hey! I was eating that!"

"Yeah? Well go lick it off!" He and Cawlin uproar with their mockery.

Within that exact moment, Link took the spare practice sword and hold it up.

Something the three of them notice is the look on his face. It's one he had under his helmet when Vaati recently bragged about kissing the princess. It's a look of genuine intent to hurt someone.

"Oh! Someone grew a backbone." Groose readies the sword again. "Let's see who's the best swordsman now!"

"Forget the stupid title you keep thinking you deserve!" Link said. Aryll noted his voice sounded angrier than she's ever heard him sound. "I win then you and your lackey pay for Aryll's food!"

Groose snorts. "Fine with me!" He then looks to all bystanders. "Hey, everyone!" The nearby townsfolk take notice. "I, Groose, am about to show this loser who truly deserves to be a knight!"

These townsfolk know Groose, they're not fond of him and his showboating or his pigheaded attitude. They're too afraid to speak up to him though.

"The poor blonde guy…" Someone is heard saying. That someone is Blure, on his way to purchase some food.

Groose, confident, gets in Link's face and starts yelling in his face.

"How does it feel, Stink, to know you're going to be humiliated?!" He shouted. Link, however, remains silent with his glare. "Oh, you're scared?!" Groose laughs and steps away. "Here we go!"

Groose runs to Link, holding his sword over his head while shouting. Once close enough, he makes one large overhead swing.

To his surprise, his opponent wasn't there anymore. Link had quickly dodged to his right, where quickly knocked the fake weapon out of Groose's hand with his own fake sword. He then used it to strike Groose behind the knees, causing him to fall on his back.

The townsfolk were in awe, but only one person was actually cheering.

"Go big brother!"

Groose, still on the ground, looks up to see Link standing above him, with the fake sword pointed at his face.

"What?!" He knocks the wooden sword away. "I'm supposed to-"

The tip returns to his face. Groose now looks up at Link, but his angry expression goes away when he notices a look on Link he's never seen before. One of that actually scares him.

The eyes. Link's eyes looked at Groose as though he was restraining himself from doing far worse. Like he wanted to do far worse.

And that actually scares the redheaded bully and his lackey.

"Are we done here?" Link asks, in a tone that suggests he'll do far worse to Groose if he says no. Groose only nods. "Hey, Cawlin, right?"

"Y-Yes!" He's just as afraid as his boss.

"Aryll's skewer costed 6 rupees." Terrified, Cawlin runs up and hands Link all of the rupees he had, far more than just 6. Link's glare never left Groose. "Say what you want _about_ me, say what you want _to_ me, but never, ever, if you value being unharmed, be mean to my little sister."

Link then turns away, walking towards his sister as the crowd cheers for him.

Groose, angry, reaches for his weapon.

"Stupid rookie!"

Groose gets up and charges Link with his wooden sword.

With little effort, Link jabs the fake blade into Groose's belly, causing him to kneel over and drop his weapon again. Link then knocks Groose in the head with his fake blade, causing him to fall face-first into the ground. Trying to get up, Groose sees Link standing over him again, with the weapon ready to continue and his glare just as intense.

"Round 2, care to try for 3?" Link asks.

Groose lets out a defeated sigh. "I yield."

Link walks away, tossing the fake weapon aside, as the crowd cheers for him. He pays no attention to them as he and Aryll walk together.

Cawlin tries to help Groose up, but the redhead just pulls his arm away and glares in Link's direction, feeling humiliated.

"That was amazing, Link!" Aryll says in awe of her big brother.

"Not really." He says humbly.

"Not really?! You used to be scared of guys like him! Why haven't you ever tried showing him who the real knight is?"

"I don't like bullies, Aryll. I won't fight unless he gives me a good reason too, like picking on you." His mood softens. "But enough about that jerk, I have more than enough for another skewer. I can even get you a bigger one if you want."

"Yeah!" Aryll says enthusiastically.

Blure, who was in the crowd, looks to the two of them leaving. He actually smiles.

"At least some people have decency."

* * *

For the past few minutes, he's been standing there, with the Guardian registering him as a threat. It wants to fire at him, but it can't. Vaati can only look at it with curiosity.

"Okay." He scratches his chin. "How do you work?"

How do we make these cores provide more power?

Vaati thinks and remembers how he looked at the core before inserting it.

"I can tell you're powered by magic of Sheikah, powered by light. That's why you register me as a threat." He runs his chin. "Clearly just channeling more isn't enough since it'd tire them out. It's not like I can use my wind to just spin more power into you." He thought for a moment, then his eyes open from realization. "Wait a minute. You register me as a threat because of my darkness, and your core is just still. Maybe… maybe spinning can make you work."

* * *

 **Sorry it took me a while. If you hadn't noticed, I've been working with other stories.**

 **So, we see the best way to piss Link off is to be a dick to his little sister. And Aryll still prefers shipping her brother with the princess than Malon.**

 **Anyone hear about Cadence of Hyrule? I'm hoping we get us a proper 2D Zelda someday thanks to this developer if they impress Nintendo enough.**


	25. Chapter 25: Advancements

It's close to sundown, the Yiga have been digging up the palace for hours. Their excavation has lasted for hours. Even with Blure bringing them food, they've only uncovered about one tower. Even then, they didn't uncover the whole thing.

"Seriously?!" One of them shouts in frustration. They recognize him as the one who disagreed with Vaati's plans before being turned to stone. "We've gone from the great threat to Hyrule to some stalker's errand boys!"

"What can you do about it?" One member asks unempathetically.

"I'll talk with Master Kohga…"

* * *

"Are you certain?" Zelda asks him.

She arrived some time ago. She changed into her casual scholar's look to come to Vaati, hoping to see if he had an idea. It looks like he did.

"I believe so." He holds up the core. "The problem with keeping that light magic in there is that it remains still. I noticed the circular area where it gets inserted and, later, I remembered something." He takes the core and uses his wind to spin it on his fingertip. Zelda notices it is glowing brighter than before. "I believe these things are supposed to be spinning. Like my tornadoes, they get stronger the faster they spin. I think they should do the same."

"I remember the Guardians we've found so far having many rusted parts, including where the core goes." She answers. "It's possible they're meant to spin inside as well. I will suggest this. Just be sure to put this back where it was found."

She nods and starts to walk to the door.

"While you're here…" Vaati's words stop her from walking. "Why not just kick back and relax?" Zelda groans, she knows he's just trying to find an excuse to keep her here and make another advance on her. Vaati puts the core down and walks to her. "Maybe we can-"

"Vaati." She says, making him stop in his tracks. "I think by now you should recognize I am not comfortable with how you're performing your advances towards me."

Vaati comes in front of her. "And yet you allow me to kiss your neck and shoulders last night. And don't tell me it was because you were cold. You left with that thing still on."

"You've got me." She says in a somewhat defeated tone. "I need your help and thought it would keep you in good spirits." Vaati smirks. "Obviously it worked."

"And how did people react to that hickey I gave you?" Zelda glared at him. "I take it you lied that it had a different origin?"

"Obviously, though I suspect two people I know think I have a boyfriend." She looks away. "Which is clearly not true."

"Well, I'm heartbroken." His sly smile betrays those words.

"Why? I'm here for your help, not because I _want_ to be here." She walks past him. "Now, I'm off." She opens the door and sees it starting to rain.

 _Now? Of all times?_

The rain in Hyrule has a bad habit of coming when it is least wanted. Vaati walks over and closes the door as the rain gets heavier.

 _Couldn't have worked out better if I planned it._

"I suppose I can wait for a while."

She walks over to the stairway, sitting down and places her elbows on her knees as she uses her hands to rest her chin. Vaati walks over and sits next to her.

"You know… Zelda." He tries to sound casual. Her side glare suggests it's not working but he carries on. "I was thinking… we have indeed gone on at least two dates, sort of. Then maybe we should make it official." He looks to her, smiling. "What do you say? Right here? Now?"

"No thank you." She says in a somewhat disgusted tone, getting up and standing at the window, resting one hand on the wall as she looks out.

"Why not? We clearly have much in common, darling!" He says, getting up and walking to her.

"Except for the fact that _one of us_ is the evil mage who kidnapped my ancestors, turned innocent people to stone, kissed me without consent and even announced his plot for world domination on my birthday!" She yells without looking back to him.

"Well, no one said we were 100% the same." He says in a half-heated defense. He then stands next to her, looking out in the same window. "But I believe, without doubt, you will see what I see."

"And what is that?"

"That we are indeed ideal for each other. That you will return my affections."

She scoffs at this. They both look out at the window.

"You have too much confidence in yourself."

"And you don't have enough. But maybe that's another thing that makes us work." She turns her head to look to him. "We can fill in the gaps the other has. You are the light for my darkness… and I am the darkness for your light."

She smiles at how cheesy this sounds. "I didn't take you for a poetic romantic."

"I am not. You have that effect on me."

She turns away from the window, now looking at him with her back to the wall.

"I think I have more than an effect." She inches closer. "I think you're a tad obsessed with me."

"Well, you are the first woman I've ever been genuinely interested in. Tell me, do you really hate me as you want me to think you do?"

"What makes you doubt that?" She has her arms crossed for this.

"I've heard people talk about when I crashed your birthday party. No word about me kissing you. In fact, no word on me kissing you at the spring. I'm going to assume you aren't telling anyone and you've told your knight friend not to say anything."

Zelda shakes her head. "That doesn't mean I'm falling for you." Vaati looks unconvinced. Her smile drops. "I was humiliated and I felt violated on my own birthday!"

Vaati backs away. "Fair enough, but why not share that information now?"

Zelda looks at her feet. "Maybe because I've gotten too used to it, but don't misinterpret that as me wanting more." She looks to him now. "Maybe I've decided it's the best way to keep you happy." She then inches closer, she has a smile that was a bit uncharacteristic of her. Their mouths were very close for kissing. "I bet you want to do it to me right now, don't you?"

Vaati looks to her mouth. He breathes slowly before gulping. "I _do_ like the idea of doing so right now."

Zelda then gets her back off the wall and now stands facing Vaati. "And I bet…" She then reaches for his shoulder with one hand and the back of his head with her other. "You wouldn't deny an opportunity…" He snakes one hand around her back and reaches for her cheek with the other. "To give into your lust and have me now."

Zelda closes her eyes and moves in for a kiss.

 _She's actually doing it. She's willingly trying to kiss me._

Vaati closes his eyes and moves his mouth to hers in a passionate attempt to kiss her.

Instead, Zelda moves her face back. Her mouth no longer puckered up, instead she looks disappointed at the amorous wizard, who just looks confused.

"I'm getting _too_ used to you, Vaati." She says in a disappointed tone before resuming her back being on the wall and looks away.

Vaati actually smirks at this.

"You impress me." Is all he says.

 _She will kiss me. I will find a way._

* * *

The freak storm ended an hour ago, Zelda has long since left. Vaati lays on his bed, looking up at the ceiling, deep in thought.

"She was _so_ close to me."

He thought of the feeling of her with him, coming in when he thought she would finally kiss him back.

Blure then teleports in.

"Vaati!"

This snaps him out of his thoughts and causes him to get up.

"What's wrong with you?!"

"You need to come with me! Quick!"

* * *

"Down with Vaati!" The Yiga who expressed disappointment with working for him.

About 14 Yiga raises their arms in agreement while shouting their agreement.

Vaati has just arrived, watching in secret from several feet away behind some rocks.

"So, that moron is convincing them to rebel?"

"And he's sent a messenger hawk to Master Kohga!"

As if on cue, Master Kohga himself appears to the group.

"Why have you summoned me?" He says. "I have a wife and son to get back to."

"Sir!" The Yiga speaks. "Vaati is only skirt chasing with the princess while making us stay away and do digging like some servants!"

"Hmm…" Kohga says in thought. "He hasn't exactly been doing much to advance his plan to become king. Perhaps we should turn on him."

Vaati glares at them.

"These idiots think they can ruin my plans?" He whispers. "They've got another thing coming."

* * *

 **Sorry this is short. Next one slightly longer.**

 **What's Vaati going to do?**

 **He almost had Zelda in a similar manner to when Jack and Elizabeth almost kissed in the second Pirates movie.**

 **He wants her SO bad... what will he do to get rid of the Yiga who are willing to betray him and Kohga?**


	26. Chapter 26: The Fall of a Leader

Zelda knew that she had to get to a Guardian to try Vaati's idea. The problem was getting to one, since she can't even get pass the borders of Castle Town thanks to the hunt for her secret ally. She decided she should subtly suggest the idea, and she knew just who to speak to. She looked for Purah and had an idea where to look.

She walked towards a spot that designated for a certain delivery, one that required Gorons for added support, a full Guardian. She could see Purah there, speaking with some Royal Guards.

"Purah!" Zelda called out. The Sheikah hears her name and sees the princess. "I've been looking for you!"

"Princess!" Purah relied happily. She leaves the two guards to walk up to Zelda. "What's up?"

"I've been thinking about our dilemma regarding the Guardians and their power limitations."

"What exactly were you thinking of?"

"A solution and I believe I have one."

"Really?" Purah sounded interested. "So, did you speak with your boyfriend?" She then says playfully with her arms crossed.

Zelda blushes. "W-what?! What do you mean?! I have no boyfriend!"

"Sure." Purah said sarcastically. "Then who have you been seeing for the past few days?"

"No one!" Zelda lied with her red face. "I have no boyfriend!"

Purah doesn't look convinced, but shrugs with a smile. "If you say so. So, what's this idea of yours?"

"Well, I was thinking about how the console we insert the core in…"

* * *

It was an hour since he overheard the Yiga discuss cutting ties with him. Vaati decided to pretend he was late, teleporting within their line of sight to make it seem like he just arrived.

"Ah, Master Kohga, you're here!" Vaati says with a fake smile. "I was actually thinking about seeing you."

Kohga, who had just discussed betraying this wind mage, decided to act accepting.

"Vaati." He nods. "What progress have you made?"

"Well… I was thinking." Vaati says. "Perhaps things would go a bit smoother… if the king of Hyrule was no longer present."

Silence among the Yiga occurred.

"You propose… his assassination?"

"Obviously." He says.

"Do you not think we've tried that?" Kohga responded sharply.

"Ah! But you didn't have me!" Vaati answered. "With my power of the winds themselves, I can make things easier for you all!"

"How so?"

"I can create storms by bringing the clouds together."

Kohga lowers his head, looking interested in what Vaati is saying.

"Go on…"

* * *

"Let's head on out."

It was the morning next, and Link and Aryll were all packed and ready to go. Link had to bring her home so that he can keep a promise he made to Mipha.

"I'm ready, big brother!" Aryll says with her bag filled with clothes on her back.

Once the two pay their bill at the inn, they were off to the gates, where carriages that acts as a transportation service for people who come and go in a hurry is ready for passengers.

"Which one goes to Hateno?" Aryll asks.

"The one after this one." Link answers, recognizing the writing on the sides before his sister could.

"Promise you'll be okay?" Aryll asks with a worried tone.

"It's you I should be worried about." Link smiled.

"I meant about Malon." She answers back. "If you do like her enough than I'm fine, but I'm worried if you're not as interested as you like to think you are."

Link was silent for that. He thought about how to handle that situation when he noticed several Gorons and knights coming in a large crowd.

Oh yeah, today's the day. He knew what this is about.

"Aryll, let's step aside."

Both brother and sister moved away, allowing the knights guiding the Gorons that carry their large cargo.

"What's that?" Aryll asks.

"Something important that I'm not allowed to talk about." Link responded. He notices Aryll looking a bit upset. "Sorry, but there are things I'm told to keep secret."

Aryll notices someone behind the Gorons. "Look!" She points in that direction. "The princess!"

Link, despite his thoughts on Malon, turns to look quickly. There she was, in her Royal attire, watching to make sure the Guardian under the tarp was being moved.

She's just as beautiful. Link thought to himself. He then turns to look to Aryll, only for his smile to leave when he notices she's gone.

"Hey, your grace!" Link hears his sister from several feet away, where the princess is. Looking to see Aryll speaking to her, Link's face shows horror. "Remember me?" Aryll smiles widely.

Zelda takes a moment before smiling. "Now I recall. You are the younger sister. Aryll, I believe?"

"Yup! Have you thought about dating my brother?"

Zelda's smile drops at that sudden question.

"Um…"

"Aryll!" Link shouted as he runs to his sister before taking her hand and bowing quickly to the princess. "We apologize, your grace!"

He runs off, taking his sister with him.

"I'm partially happy I have no siblings…" She says with a tiny smile.

Link takes Aryll to where their carriage is coming soon.

"Aryll…" Link says while pulling her by arm. "Please don't do that."

"Sure." Aryll says with a playful smile.

The carriage that has come to take them to Hateno is about to arrive.

* * *

The Guardian is placed in the clearing chosen. After pulling the tarp off, everyone looks around for the core for the Guardian. That's when they realized something.

"Where's the core?" Purah asks.

The Gorons and knights look to each other. They shrug.

"Seriously?!" One of the Royal Guards shouted.

The rest look guilty at their mistake.

The princess and the rest shake their heads.

"Alright, everybody, look for it!" Zelda called out.

And so, the search for the core begins, so that they can test out the theory Zelda gave. Unfortunately, someone took it while no one was looking.

* * *

In his house, Blure holds the core he took from under everybody's noses. He was proud of his actions as a thief. He hands it to Vaati.

"Stage one, complete." Blure says.

"Now for stage two. Are you ready?" Vaati says. "We are going to have to deal with your leader."

"As I said, I want out. Besides, I never really liked the guy."

"Then I shall begin…" Vaati teleports.

* * *

It's been an hour and there is no sign of the core.

During that time, Zelda returned to her room and got dressed into her more active scholar's outfit to walk around town, retracing their steps to see if anyone noticed the core. So far, no one has seen anything that even looks like it.

 _Where did it go?_

Zelda noticed an alleyway, thinking that maybe it was kicked away by accident. Going in, she started looking around.

"Hey."

A voice caught her attention, one she vaguely remembers. Looking up at the end of the alleyway, she sees a Yiga footsoldier, leaning casually on the wall.

 _Oh no!_

Zelda panics and takes a step back.

"Relax… it's me." He says. She recognizes the voice of the one she knows as Thief.

"You?"

"Yep. You're looking for the core?" Zelda nods. "I took it."

"What?"

"Sorry, but your boyfriend needed it."

Zelda loses her fear and looks to him annoyed, pointing her finger at him.

"I told you! He is not my boyfriend!"

"Well, he needed it." Zelda starts to turn when he speaks again. "I wouldn't go if I were you."

Zelda stops and looks to him.

"What? Why?"

"Vaati's got plans and he wants me to make sure you're safe."

 _Safe?_

Zelda did not like what was going on right now. Slowly, she steps back before turning and starting to run. She is immediately grabbed from the side as a large hand grasps her entire body. The index finger covering her mouth so she can't scream.

 _What's going on?! Let me go!_

She releases her muffled screams as the hand sinks back into the wall, with her trapped in it.

Once that's done, Blure shakes his head.

"Now I gotta make sure she's out cold…" He takes out bow he had on his back during the time speaking with her and aims up. "But first."

* * *

Outside Castle Town, the Yiga were waiting in the shadows, waiting until it was near sundown when they saw it. Vaati told them he had to wait until the signal, which he said was a bomb arrow launched into the air. It was set to explode once it was high enough after being launched. Why they waited, they weren't sure. They do know that it was launched, as an explosion had occurred above the town.

"That's the signal!" One of them shouted.

"Then I shall do what I promised…" Vaati says as he raises his hands.

* * *

The entire town, civilians and royal protectors alike, looked up at this explosion, curious as to what just happened. It was then they noticed something else, the winds above were picking up rather strongly. The clouds were moving in, getting very close to each other, too close. They were moving in a way that made no sense. Before people could register this, the sky suddenly went dark.

A drop of water hits the floor, before the rain truly begins.

It rains. It rains hard as the entire area from the town the castle is being soaked.

"Rain?" Purah asks. She's been out in the streets, looking for the core.

"So soon?" One of the Royal Guard nearby asks.

King Rhoam looks out from his throne room to the rain that has just happened in the immediate area.

"Where did this rain come from so quickly?" He asks.

Just then, an arrow flies in and hits the left column at the stairway. One of the two armed soldiers acting as guards notice this and pull it out. They notice it has a note wrapped around it. One of them opens and reads it quickly.

"Your majesty!"

* * *

Malon has been using the pitchfork to move the hay when she notices the dark rain clouds above the town. She's perplexed by what she sees.

"Papa!" Talon hears his daughter calling out to him. "Look at that!"

Talon walks up to her, looking at the clouds she's pointing at.

"A storm?" He raises an eyebrow. "Odd that it's so focused over the castle."

* * *

With the rain now giving them protection from sight, the Yiga sneak in through the town. They all head to the same destination, the castle. Their target is the king of Hyrule.

One of them looks around and notices something. "Where is Vaati?"

"He's not as skilled as stealth as we are." Another answered. "Besides, he served his role in this."

"I guess you're right."

They arrive near the gates.

Nodding, they make it around the guards and, within minutes, arrive in front of the throne room.

Master Kohga is the last to arrive. He walks in between his minions and faces the throne, where the King of Hyrule sits.

"King Rhoam! We have come to end you!"

* * *

"Where is my daughter?" Rhoam asks his Sheikah bodyguards.

"Do not fret, your majesty. We will find her, just remain safe for now." One of the males says before he seals Rhoam's secret panic room up with the bookcase.

* * *

Kohga walks closer, drawing a sword.

"Your time of rule is over! Ganon will rise!" Kohga says as he raises his blade. He walks up the steps, but then notes how eerily calm Rhoam is. "You do not run away? Have you already accepted your fate?"

One from the dozen of Yiga looks around.

"Where are his guards?"

Kohga looks back, then looks around, realizing that is true.

"What is this? Why are you unprotected?" Kohga asks suspiciously.

Rhoam smiles wickedly and stands up.

"I need no protection!" He shouts in a voice that does not sound like his own. Raising a hand, he blasts Kohga with a burst of wind that sends the clan leader flying back to his men. As they surround him to aid him up, Rhoam snaps his fingers and, in a flash, Vaati stands where was. "Hello, Kohga!"

"Vaati?!" He shouts while getting up. "What is the meaning of this?!"

"This!" Vaati snaps his fingers and portals appear above them. Out comes several Lizalfos. "Deal with them!"

* * *

Blure carries Zelda onto Vaati's upstairs bed. Once he does, the unconscious princess remains alone as he returns to the first floor.

"Your plan better work…" He says out loud. "It was hard to get her to drink that potion that put her to sleep."

* * *

In the throne room, the Yiga are losing. 6 members have died thanks to both the 10 Yellow Lizalfos and Vaati using his magic to incapacitate them. This specific breed of lizard shoots electricity that causes the warriors to be shocked and stunned and unable to fight for seconds.

The other remaining do their best, managing to defeat 4 of the beasts. That's where their best ends however.

Vaati order the Lizalfos to herd the remaining members, sans Kohga, into one area. By snapping his fingers, he opens another portal behind them.

"Push them in!"

The Lizalfos do that, they start to push the Yiga in. When that's proving difficult, Vaati uses his power to send all of them, including the Lizalfos, into the portal. Once that's done, another finger snap closes it.

"Where did you send them?!" The weakened Kohga demands to know.

"Oh, Gerudo Desert. Specifically, too far away to really make it out alive. By the time they're found, the lizards wills have finished them" Vaati answers nonchalantly.

"Why?!" He shouts. "Why have you betrayed us?!"

"It is _you_ who would betray _me_." Vaati says, with none of his playfulness. "I plan to rule this kingdom without your pig master, along with my darling Zelda. You fools will not get in my way!" Kohga raises his arm as he walks to Vaati. "To stone with you!" Vaati shouts as he presses his hand on the weakened warrior's chest.

The flash turns Kohga's lower half to stone as he falls over face-up. His arms try to lift him up, but he's too heavy. Vaati sees the discarded sword and picks it up.

"You will not succeed!" Kohga declares.

"Shame you won't be invited my and Zelda's wedding." Vaati says with one last smirk.

Vaati swings the sword at Kohga.

* * *

After another hour, the storm has ended. It was now nearing sunset.

With Blure carrying one specific corpse, Vaati teleports them to the Yiga hideout. Some of the members are in shock at who they carry.

It was Kohga, his body with a large slash to the chest that no longer bled. There was no blood left in him. No part of his was stone anymore, Vaati undid it.

Vaati was notably holding a mask, Kohga's mask. He hands it to one member.

"It was a tragedy…" Vaati says, adopting a tone of fake grievance. "King Rhoam's guards were too much."

Some of the Yiga start to cry. The one who holds his mask looks to Vaati.

"We must inform his family."

This caught Vaati's attention.

"Family?"

"Yes. Like the Royal Family, the head of the clan has a family, where the next of kin takes command."

"Where are they?" Vaati asks, wanting to weed out potential threats.

"I'm sorry, but only few know and are sworn to never tell. Kohga technically wasn't even his name, it's an alias given to the current heads."

"I see…" Vaati says.

"Though his children are too young to be deemed leader for at least a decade."

Vaati nods.

 _At least I won't have to worry about them for until Zelda and I have someone to carry our lineage._

"For now…" The Yiga says. "We will need a temporary leader. Will you lead us in your plan to conquer Hyrule?"

Vaati looks around. The remaining Yiga all bow to him.

"I suppose…" He says, trying to sound hesitant. "I will try."

He smirks to himself.

 _Now for my princess…_

* * *

 **I recall in Breath of the Wild there were implications that Kohga was actually not the same leader as 100 years ago. So, like with Link and Zelda, I like to think that the name is either common or just a title.**

 **But now, Kohga is dead. What will happen next?**


	27. Chapter 27: Returning the Kiss

"That was brilliant!" Vaati says as he and Blure return home. "Sending the arrow in time and bringing her here was excellent!"

"You don't think they'll realize you killed Master Kohga?"

"I left no proof…" Vaati says. "Now, where's my darling? I _must_ celebrate with her."

"Upstairs."

Excited, Vaati runs up the stairs. He expects Zelda to be sitting there, waiting for him. Instead, he finds her asleep on his bed. Her legs off and her feet touching the floor. He gets annoyed and looks to Blure.

"She's _still_ asleep?!"

"I had to give her a strong dose." Blure defends himself.

"Ugh… I want her _awake!_ " Vaati says like a petulant child.

"Look, maybe this gives you time to figure out how to speak with her." Blure suggests. "I know some women like gifts. Maybe some gifts will put her in a good mood?"

"Gifts _like…_ ?" Vaati has no clue.

"I guess…. Clothing? Something she'd like to wear as she goes on her expeditions?"

Vaati strokes his chin and smiles. "That could work. Let's go!"

Blure nods and heads downstairs.

Before he goes along, Vaati sees Zelda once more. Walking to her, he looks down and places his left hand near her head as support.

 _She's so beautiful._

He smiles and speaks to her, despite knowing she can't hear him.

"Soon, you'll learn what I've done for you today. You will see we are meant to be."

* * *

Rhoam and his bodyguards have returned to the throne room. They see the dead bodies of some Yiga and dried blood on the floor.

"What in the world happened here?" One of the armored soldiers asks out loud.

"Was there a battle?" Rhoam asks.

"But who fought them?" A Sheikah questions.

"Perhaps it was who sent that arrow?" Rhoam suggests. "And what of my daughter?" He asks concerned.

"Nothing yet…" One Shiekah says. "However, no reports of injuries or attacks as far as we can tell."

"So, we are to assume they hadn't harmed her?" An armored soldier asks.

"Correct." He looks back to the king. "I am certain she is alright."

Rhoam nods. "I hope you are right."

* * *

Link, having left Hyrule Castle Town, remains oblivious as he and Aryll are halfway home thanks to the carriage that's given them a ride. All he saw was a large storm cloud over it.

"That's weird…"

"What is, big brother?"

"That storm just disappeared as quickly as it came."

The storm left as soon as Vaati killed Kohga, which was about an hour prior.

"What do you think it was?" Aryll asks.

"I'm not sure…" Link says as he thinks to himself.

 _Maybe Vaati was up to something? Maybe it's time for me to ask the king if I may look for the Master Sword._

"What are you thinking about?" Aryll questions.

"Just… thinking of nothing."

* * *

It was some time since he left, Vaati returned. He places some clothes he had Blure buy, having used his ability to shrink to remain with him to make sure to buy the right clothes. He bought a few he thought looked nice on her. It includes, but not limited to, a red Hylian tunic that matched her dark pants, a lovely warm doublet, a white ensemble that has a white version of her blue top and dark shorts with a white hat and knee-high boots, a lovely white winter outfit for snowy regions with a hat, and a revealing purple outfit for the desert. That last one was his favorite. He sets them near her face.

The sudden breeze of the clothes hitting the bed hits her face, causing her to finally awaken. Looking up, she sees a wooden ceiling. Getting up, she sees she's in Vaati's room, who locks the window to her left.

"What's going on?" She asks.

Vaati looks to her and smiles.

"Ah, you're awake!"

Zelda looks around again.

"Why am I here?"

Vaati ignores her, going around her and points to what he had purchased for her.

"I bought you some clothes. I think most of these would look lovely on you."

"Don't ignore me!" She snaps. "Why am I here?"

"Ah…" Vaati stands up straight. "You're here because I concocted a plan to kill Kohga and I needed you safe and sound." He looks to the clothes again. "There's a lovely flamebreaker set for you too."

"Never mind the clothes!" She gets up and glares at him. "What do you mean kill Kohga?"

"Just that." Vaati answers nonchalantly. "He's dead. You're welcome, let's kiss." Vaati moves in to kiss her, but Zelda quickly ducks away and pushes him back a bit. "Hmph, I removed a threat to you, the least you can do is thank me."

"Why?! I thought you and Yiga were allies."

"Only when it suits me. They plotted to betray me and kill you. I lied and said we were going to kill your father when-"

"My _father?!_ "

"Is alive." He says. "Anyway, I killed the head of the Yiga clan, made it look like someone else did it. Only I, you and the one you call "Thief" know the truth."

Zelda just stares at him, stunned.

"Why would you do that?" She asks.

"For you."

"Me?"

"Yes." He says. "To prove I care for you."

"What?" She asks.

"Zelda… I love you."

She froze where she stood.

She didn't want to believe she heard what she actually heard. This man stole her first kiss, he's kissed her without consent 5 times already. He's a villain who she's made a deal with in hopes she can defeat Ganon with his help. Now, he's telling her this.

 _He… loves me?_

Her rational mind came in.

 _He's tricking me. He's evil. He just wants to use me for his own gross ideas and plans._

"Do not try to trick me, villain!" She says, point a finger at him.

"Why would I trick you about how I feel for you?" Vaati asks, smiling at her.

"Because you're a being who embraced darkness!" She said. "Because you plot to conquer Hyrule!"

"And I find the best way is to earn the love of its princess, and in the process find happiness with her." He says.

Zelda winces at this.

"You cannot be serious…" She says, her arm she pointed at him with now lowered.

"Very serious." He says. "Why else would I agree to help you instead of, say, prepare to take Ganon myself?" He turns away from her and walks to the wall, still speaking. "I've helped you try to awaken your powers. In the process, we've had dinner and gone on two dates. I also agreed to help you with your pet project on your machines." He stops and looks back to her. "I do this because I've thought fondly of you since that night at your birthday."

Zelda glares at him. She remembers how she felt when she met him that night and didn't want to feel that again. "Was this your plan from the beginning? Have you even been affecting my dreams since then?!"

"Your dreams?" Vaati asks. Zelda's eyes widen, she realizes he has not done that. "You've been _dreaming_ of me?" He says with a smile to show he's flattered. "I didn't think I was doing that well." Zelda huffs and looks away from him. "What were those dreams about?"

"I'm not telling you."

Vaati's smirking face looks at her. She looks away in response, closing her eyes.

"I will not mince words with you. I desire you and wish to earn your love."

"Why?" She says, looking at him again.

"We have more in common than you care to admit… and you _know_ we are." He says.

Zelda didn't want to admit it, but he was right. She's learned much of him in the time since her birthday. This causes her glare to soften a bit.

"What is it you want from me?" She asks.

"As I said… to earn your love."

Zelda shakes her head and walks to the stairway. Vaati reaches out and touches her hand. She pulls it away and turns to face him before she makes it to the stairs.

"Is there no other woman out there for you?"

"I want no other. You and I both have dealt with people who don't understand us and we feel like outsiders in our own homes…"

" _Except_ you turned evil."

"That may be… but it doesn't change my truth."

Zelda looks away from him.

"You might as well force yourself on me, because I will not give you my heart."

Vaati walks up to her. He smiles into her glaring face.

"You know, I could do that right here and now, right?" Zelda's glare intensifies. "I could just go kill your father right now." This causes her glare to go away, she's terrified of what he just said. "I could, you know." He places his hands on her hips. "I could go right there and now…" His hands slide down until they reach the hem of her shirt. "Unless I had you now." His hands start to slide up. "If I had you now, I would leave you and your kingdom alone forever… no one would ever know we did this."

Her eyes widen further. She was terrified at what he's suggesting.

 _Would he really do that? But, he'd leave Hyrule forever… should I agree to it? No one would ever know… unless, I was pregnant by him. How would I explain that? Then again, he's probably lying… he'd use it against me._

Vaati stops sliding his hands up, they reach her belt.

Zelda then takes her hands and grabs his wrists.

"No!"

They stare at each other. Zelda looks terrified even as Vaati puts on a playful look.

"I wouldn't do that to you." Zelda's fear is replaced with confusion. "Even _I_ believe that's something only married couples should do." His hands lower, Zelda lets go when it happens.

Zelda looks into his eyes again. She sees what looks to be sincerity. She realizes he's telling her the truth.

"You… _aren't_ lying to me?"

"I would not lie about my feelings for you. I wish to earn your love and will do whatever I can to do so."

She looks down, unable to comprehend this.

"So… if I agree to let you court me in private… do you promise you will not harm my father?"

"Despite all he puts you through, you wish to keep him safe?"

"He is still my father… my family."

Vaati thinks to himself.

 _For now, anyway. Once I have her, I will provide her with more family._

He nods.

"Then, I will accept you as my secret suitor." He smiles at her. She knew what he wanted her to call him. "I won't say boyfriend…"

Vaati shrugs. "Baby steps…"

Zelda walks past him, sitting at his bed.

Looking to her, Vaati follows, sitting to her right.

They don't look to each other.

"So… you love me?" She had to ask.

"Yes… I do." Zelda looks to him. She saw a look of sincerity. "I love you. I want nothing more than to make you happy."

She started to look touched by that despite not smiling.

 _It's as if my birthday dream has been answered. Someone who understands me and relates to me. Someone who wants to make happier than I am now._

Vaati motioned for her to come closer. She scoots closer to him. He them wordlessly instructs her to turn to him with his finger spinning. She does so and Vaati points to her legs before pointing to his lap.

"What?" She asks.

He points again at her legs and lap. She realizes what he means and lifts her legs. She places them on his lap. In response, he pulls her in closer with his left arm. Their faces are very close.

"How do you feel about my kissing you?" He asks.

"I dislike how you kiss me without my permission." She says.

"That's not what I meant." She looks confused. "How do you feel? What do you feel when I kiss you?"

Zelda looks away. She never wanted to think about it.

"I think… you are a decent kisser. Your lips don't feel awful on me or anything, I just dislike intimacy without permission."

Vaati looks up, as if in thought. He then speaks to her.

"Then, may I do so with your consent?"

"What?" She asks. "No!" Vaati smiles and just moves his face in closer. She tries to push him away. "No! No!"

He stops.

"I will not… but do you really want me to not kiss you ever again?" Zelda pauses. "I wish to earn your love… and kissing is what couples do."

Zelda thinks about what he said.

"I have never kissed another with consent before… thanks to you." She says.

"Well, let me fix that." He says. "I ask your permission to kiss you."

Zelda thinks to herself for a moment.

"Alright…"

"What was that?" He asks hopefully.

"Alright… you may kiss me." Vaati smiles and puckers up. "Wait! I changed my mind!" His mouth next to hers. "No… no…"

She's too late, he kisses her.

Zelda's eyes widen. She feels him tilt his head to his right. His eyes are closed while she just stares at him.

 _I did say… he could. What do I do? Should I kiss him back? Should I just remain still until he stops? What do I do?_

She let her mind rush through options on what should she do. She should get up and go. She felt his other hand go around her as his left goes up and behind her head, keeping her from leaving. After a moment, the right hand goes to her face and he strokes her cheek with his thumb for a moment.

 _He said he… loved me._

Zelda decided what she should do.

She closes her eyes and kisses him back.

Vaati's eyes open in surprise before he looks at her smugly and closes them again.

 _She's kissing me… she's mine. She's finally mine!_ He thinks.

 _This feels… nice. This is what kissing back feels like? It's nice._ She thinks.

Suddenly, Zelda's hands go around his face as she keeps him in place when their kissing starts to be more open-mouthed and intimate.

They hadn't had an open mouth kiss since her birthday night.

As it grows more intimate, Vaati's feels Zelda's mouth crack a smile. He does so too.

Her right hand goes under his arm and behind his head as she too pulls him in closer.

She tilts her head to her right. She leans into him as the kiss deepens.

They hold each other, keeping them close as they start to hum into the kiss.

Their mouths slowly retreat from one another. They look into each other's eyes.

They both smile. Zelda blushes. Vaati smiles at this, though whether it was happy she finally kissed him back or smugness and how he's bringing her to his side, she doesn't know.

Realization of what she's done hits her and Zelda looks to the floor, feeling guilt.

Reacting to this, Vaati wipes some of her hair out of her face to get her attention. It worked, Zelda looks to him again.

Slowly, she smiles and hugs him, her head under his chin. He hugs her back.

They remain still for a bit.

All Vaati could think is one thing.

 _She's mine. She's **finally** mine._

All Zelda could think is one thing.

 _I did it. I kissed him back. And I think I… like it._

* * *

 **It happened.**

 **Zelda just kissed him back.**

 **Now we begin the part of the story where things truly pick up. Zelda and Vaati having a secret romance, while Link goes off on a quest to defeat the evil wind mage.**

 **The costumes are based on the ones from the Breath of the Wild mod where Zelda is playable.**

 **But now, I should apologize for taking a long time on this. Hopefully you'll like this and the other stories I'm doing.**


	28. Chapter 28: It's Time

"I can't believe I did that…"

"Why not?"

"Because I am the princess of Hyrule, and you are the wind mage."

It's been minutes since they've kissed.

Zelda sitting down on the bed again, looking down at her feet. Vaati got up and sitting to her left.

Her right hand is in her lap and she left hand is on the bed. She feels Vaati's hand on hers, trying to console her. She looks up and sees him try to give a consoling smile.

"Why should that matter? You are a woman, I am a man, and we are clearly growing close together." He says.

"But why me?" She asks as she looks to him, genuinely concerned.

"I love you." He says. "I only want you to forget everything that makes you upset and be happy with me."

Zelda pauses before she responds.

"You really want me to be happy?" Vaati nods. "I see…" She looks down again.

She gets up, taking her hand out of his. She walks to the stairway.

"Will I see you again?" He asks.

Zelda looks to him and gives a small nod.

"I will be seeing a friend in the coming days. It's one of the few times my father will let me leave while you're roaming Hyrule. Once I'm done, I will spend some time with you."

She heads down the stairs.

Vaati remained on his bed, laying down and looking up, feeling quite satisfied.

* * *

Once Zelda returned, her Sheikah guard came to her and expressed relief at her safety. On the way, she saw her father. He looked relieved to see her, though he had to stop and ask.

"Where were you?" He asked, sounding both concerned and upset.

"I was saved by some good Samaritan, hiding me from the monsters in their home." She says. "They would like to remain anonymous."

He took a deep breath before relaxing.

"Well, I'm glad you're okay. Tomorrow is when you leave for Zora's Doman. We promised weeks ago you'd see Mipha."

Zelda nodded.

Soon, she was allowed to retire for the night.

She made it to her room, but she as she laid on her bed, she thought back to Vaati.

 _He loves me?_

She still can't really let this sink in.

The idea that he'd love her. Not only was he evil, she didn't really think herself that amazing.

 _It could be a trick._

She thought to herself, rationalizing his intentions.

Still, she did kiss him back. She couldn't understand how she could just kiss him like that.

She decided to not think about it any further. She decided it was time to change and go to bed.

* * *

After bringing Aryll home, Link decided he had to find out about the Master Sword. That odd storm out of nowhere convinced him that the king can't wait. He had to find out what's happening now. He had to go to where the Master Sword is.

Once he and Aryll arrive, he was about to go when she spoke up.

"Hey, big brother! Before you go, I have something for you." She held out her bag. "Something for you." She gave a big smile.

Link looked a bit surprised, but decided to open the bag. What he saw had a small smile on his face.

"I see you still remember my old drawings as a kid."

"I think green looks good on you!" Aryll said. "Try it on before you go!"

Link did so. Going inside, he put on what Aryll brought. In minutes, he came out.

He wore a green sleeveless tunic on a cream-colored long-sleeved shirt, a pair of shorts of the same color, brown boots and a green cap.

Link looked down at himself and smiled.

"I look like the old drawings of the Hero of Twilight and the Hero of Time." Link said.

"You look great!" Aryll said with a smile.

* * *

Once Aryll went back to her room and headed to sleep, Link walked out. He looked around heard a sound of something jingling.

"Hello?" He says out loud, hoping to hear something. "Is anyone there?"

" _I_ am!" A familiar voice called out. Link looked above his house and saw Makar, the Korok from before. "I've been waiting for you!"

Link blinked at the sight of Makar after hearing that.

"You have?"

"Yes!" He jumped down and landed softly in front of Link.

"Are you ready to fulfill your destiny?"

Link blinked at the sight of the Korok for a moment before nodding.

"I'm ready."

"Okay. Here's a spell that will take us there to it." He raises his leaf and waves it around, chanting something Link couldn't understand.

Suddenly, the air around them kicked up in a small tornado.

Link looked concerned, but remained still.

Once the tornado goes away, he finds himself somewhere else. He looks around and sees he's not in a place he remembers.

"Where am I?"

"The home of the Koroks! We're inside the Lost Woods! I brought you here to show you…" Makar pointed at something behind Link. "That!"

Link turned around and saw it. The Master Sword. He saw the sacred blade wrapped in chains, dark looking chains.

He walked up to the Master Sword and reached out for the hilt.

"Do not do that." A voice bellowed out.

Looking around, Link looked up and saw a face on a tree, looking down at him.

Link stared for a bit before speaking

"You're… the Deku Tree?" Link asked.

"So, I see the legends of me aren't forgotten after all…" The Deku Tree said. "What is thy name?"

"Link."

"Link? I see… well then, we need you, Link." The Deku Tree says. "What you see before you is the sacred weapon, the Master Sword. Ordinarily, you need only pull the blade from its pedestal. However, the one you call Vaati has cursed it with chains. You will not be able to pull it out until you found a way to free it."

"How do I do that?" Link asks.

"There are 5 ancient artifacts that can free them. By now, Vaati is aware of them and has been going across Hyrule to ensure no one uses them to prevent the Master Sword's release."

"What did he do, exactly?"

"He's placed them under a spell and has monsters protecting them. We need someone to go out and rescue them by defeating the beasts."

"So, you need me?" Link points to himself before shaking his head. "No, I'm sorry. You got the wrong guy."

"We do not." The Deku Tree. "Makar wouldn't have brought you here if he didn't think you were worthy."

"But I'm just recently a knight."

"That is not what determines your worth, it is your _heart_." The Deku Tree says. "The princess will need you, whether she realizes it or not."

This got Link's attention.

"Princess Zelda? She's in danger?!"

"Vaati wishes to claim the princess as his bride. You must save her and defeat him."

Before, Link was unsure about being chosen to wield the Master Sword. Now? He's not unsure any longer.

"Where do I go?" Link asks.

"Makar will provide you with a map that leads to locations you will find these artifacts." The Deku Tree says. "It will be your decision where you go."

Makar walks up to Link, handing him a map.

Once it was in his hand, he recognized 5 locations.

One in the woods near his home.

One in the ocean.

One near the volcano.

One in the desert.

One atop the snowy mountain.

"There are where I go?" Link asks.

"Yes." Makar said.

Link looked up and smiled.

"I'll do it."

"Thank you…" The Deku Tree said.

Link looked around.

"How do I get home?"

Makar raised his leaf and chanted again.

* * *

In the morning, Princess Zelda got dressed and headed to the carriage that will take her to Zora's Domain.

She packed her clothes and was ready.

Ready to get as far away from the mage who she has conflicting feelings towards.

She looked out to the city, specifically where Vaati was.

"Zelda." Her father called out. She turned around and saw him near the carriage. "Time to go."

Zelda sighed and walked to the carriage. Once she came close, she bowed in respect to her father.

"I will see you again, father."

He bowed in return.

She entered the carriage.

It would soon go, taking her out of the castle. Eventually, it passes the section of the town Vaati is staying in. She looked in the direction of where the house he's staying in is.

She took a deep breath.

She's unaware Vaati was watching her leave from the top floor window of that house.

He smiled.

"I'm not letting you out of my sight, my love…"

* * *

In Hateno Village, Link left early morning. He was going to go by foot, heading into the area the map led to that was nearby.

"Okay… let's see… where is it?"

* * *

 **I'm back! So Sorry this took too long.**

 **And yeah, this was short. I'm doing two stories that pair Danny Phantom and Kim Possible. I will try to add more chapters to this. Longer one hopefully.**


End file.
